The Greatest Adventure EVA!
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 13
Summary: Kyla and Pepper are story writers that were just getting ideas for new books. But when Pepper finds an old book that makes them go on an adventure! They go through so many different animes, cartoons, and video games. Drama! Adventure! Humor! Friendship! Smudge of romance! And most of all: CONFUSION! The world's biggest crossover!
1. Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog: KayRavenRoseTaylor&Bright

Me: Ellos peeps! I'm iNSaNiTYSilverSoulLeafKyla88!

Pepper: And I'm TomBoyGirl123!

Me: We worked on this together~

Pepper: Yeah! And this is going to be a little confusing. Just a little.

Me: I have a TON of Ocs, so thanks to me; we have to travel to different worlds. That ain't good -_-'

Pepper: These are the anime/cartoon/video game franchises (not in this order)

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Super Mario Bros  
Kirby  
Harvest Moon Animal Parade  
Pokémon  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
My Little Pony  
Fruits Basket  
Hetalia  
Naruto  
Death Note  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Soul Eater  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Sgt Frog

The sun was shining on the little house. The birds were chirping and a breeze was blowing against the two girl's hair. Kyla Chastity Thoreson was 23 years old.

She had mysterious blue eyes, a red sweater, blue bell bottom jeans and pale skin.

She and her roommate were working as authors, making fantasy, adventure, romance, all the sorts. Right now, Kyla was digging through some books she made when she was a kid. Her editor, and best friend, Tara called saying that Kyla and Pepper needed to make a new adventurist story.

So Pepper and Kyla were reading and searching through their old books for ideas.

Pepper Lilly Maximum sat outside in a tree reading one of her own books that she wrote years ago.

She had peach colored skin and dazzling brown eyes. Her hair was a dark brown at the top and turned blond near the bottom. It was pulled in a side braid that reached her waist. She wore a black tank top and skinny jeans, with her favorite black jacket tied around her waist.

Kyla kept digging through the pile of junk in the garage. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and brushes her sweater off, "I'll never find those books." She grumbles, "Hey!" she calls to Pepper, "A little help here!"

Pepper hears her and jumped down from the tree to help Kyla search for her books, but she discovers one of her own and opened it to take a look.

When she opened the book, a vortex sucked the two into the pages. Kyla and Pepper scream all the way down the deep abyss.

Pepper and Kyla finally fall out of the vortex and are now crashing through the sky. Just when they thought that it was the end, a blue plane swooped in out of nowhere and the duo landed right on the wing of the plane

They latch they're fingers to the edge of the wing and looked up. A blue hedgehog looked at them in concern.

"Are you alright?!" the blue hedgehog yelled over the roar of the plane.

Kyla's eyes widen and Pepper's mouth went ajar, "Wha?" Kyla yelped, "A talking blue hedgehog!"

Pepper just gapped. The blue hedgehog rolls his eyes, "Nice meeting you too."

The blue hedgehog turned his head near the cockpit and yelled, "Try to land close to the base, okay?!"

The pilot gives a thumbs up and turns the toggle, making the plane tilt to the side. Kyla and Pepper hold on for their dear lives. But Kyla; let's just say screaming her head off. "TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH! TOO HIIIIIGH!"

Pepper couldn't cover her ears without letting go, so she suffered through her friend screaming in her ears. When they landed, they thought that the day couldn't get any weirder, a two tailed fox jumped out of the cockpit.

Pepper jumped off the wing and rubbed her ears in pain. Kyla was hooked to the plane wing. The blue hedgehog sighed and peeled the terrified brunette off. She plops to the ground with a thud and hops to her feet.

She straightens up her red sweater and snaps, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"I'm Sonic," he said in an annoyed tone, "Sonic the hedgehog."

"And I'm Tails." The two tailed fox said. He extended his hand to Pepper, "Nice to meet you."

Pepper smiled at him and shook his hand, "I'm Pepper." She said, "And the one screaming her head off is Kyla."

Sonic looked at them and laughed, "Why hello Kyla and Pepper. So, mind telling me why you were falling from the asked?"

Pepper looked at Kyla, who shrugged, and Pepper cleared her throat to explain, "Well, we aren't from this world… I don't think, but when we opened a book of some sort, we were teleported here."

Kyla glares at the blue hedgehog, "Meh…" she mumbles, but something catches her eye. Five figures were standing around a table.

One was sea green, one was silver, one was black, one was purple, and one was red.

Kyla cocked an eyebrow, "Who are those guys?"

Sonic looked at the direction Kyla was looking at. "Oh, those guys?" he said, "That's the main squadron. Right now they're making a battle plan."

"Battle plan?"

"Yeah, we're at war. The second Shadow Wars."

"War? With who?" Pepper asked curiously.

"You ask so many questions." Sonic said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Pepper smirked and raised an eyebrow, "What can I say? We're just two curious girls looking for answers." Pepper said in a sly voice.

Sonic's ears flatten slightly and he looked over to Tails, "Make sure they don't get into any trouble, I'll go talk to the squadron." Sonic said as he ran towards the figures.

"He's fast!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kyla scratches her chin, "But he sure looks familiar."

Sonic stops by the squadron and said, "Hey guys!"

The sea green hedgehog, black and white fox, and red fox glare at Sonic. Sonic gulps.

The sea green sighs, "What do you want, Sonic? Can't you see we're busy."

"Yeah, I can see that. But me and Tails just saved two girls' lives from falling to their death. It happened when we were on patrol."

The sea green sighs again, "Well bring them over here."

Sonic nods and zooms over to Kyla and Pepper, "The General wants to speak with you guys." He zooms back to main control

Kyla and Pepper glance at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They walk over to the little group. A sea green hedgehog walks over to them.

Kyla's eyes widen. The hedgehog had a black eye patch on her right eye, her bangs framed her pale sandy muzzle and sharp blue eye, her clothes were a black coat that ended to her knees and the collar was raises up at the neck. Army pants and a white t-shirt hugged her figure.

The hedgehog saluted, followed by the others, "I am General Kay."

"Lance Corporal Raven." The silver one followed.

Pepper looks at everyone and her gaze lands on the black fox, which had huge ears and a bushy black tail.

There was a v-shaped nick on her right ear and two earring hoops on the same ear bellow the nick. She had long white hair and ruffled bangs, striking cyan eyes and a small fang that was barely poking out behind her lip.

She wore a black tank top with white crossbones and skull symbol on the front, and green cameo yoga pants. She had white arms and legs from her fingers to her elbow, foot to her knee, and green sneakers with white laces.

"Who are they? They look like trouble." She growled with her ears flattened.

Kyla gulps and scratches the back of her head, "Um… this is my friend, Pepper."

Lightening appears in the background, "The one and only!"

Kyla sweat drops, "And I'm-a Kyla!"

Gasps are heard all around the two. The General closes her eye and opens it, "Sorry about that, but… we haven't heard that name in a long time."

Kyla nods in understanding, "Who are those three?" she points to the two foxes and purple hedgehog.

The black fox only narrowed her eyes and her fur prickled; she was glaring daggers at Pepper, whose eyes were locked on hers. A taller fox, with red fur, stepped forward.

She had mid-back length pink hair and red ears that weren't nearly as big as the black fox's. She had five tails, all colors of red, white and pink and black arms and legs. She had emerald green eyes and wore black combat boots. She had brown knee shorts and a green short-sleeved shirt.

"I'm Commander Rose and this is my little sister, Weapon Corporal Taylor." She said.

Kyla smiled awkwardly, "Ello." She said nervously. Raven looked at Kyla in confusion, she looked like…

Kyla looked back at the silver hedgehog. She had limp quills on the back like the General, she had five quills on her head, golden eyes shine as the sun glittered, her black tank-top sagged a little and her jeans were a little baggy.

She nudges her elbow to the hidden purple hedgehog behind her, "Introduce yourself." She said.

The purple hedgehog hesitated, but answered, "My name is Bright…" she said quietly.

She was a purple hedgehog with long quills, a blue eye but the other was covered with her long purple bangs. She wore a black headband and black ribbons tied around her wrists at the base of her fingerless gloves.

She wore white boots with a black stripe in the front and a white tank top with a long sleeved blue shirt under it. She had black skinny jeans and a cute little purple hedgehog tail. Also, her left ear was shredded; it looked like it was bitten off by a wild animal with long teeth.

"I'm helping my daddy." Bright said as she held Sonic's hand and hid behind him shyly.

Sonic smiles, "Yeah, her mom is working on a battle in Equestria, but we'll see her someday."

Kyla frowns. Raven furrows her eyebrows and stands next to Kay, "Sir, shouldn't we see where the Shadow Demons are?"

The general nods, "Me and you will be on this patrol." Raven bowed her head and followed the elder hedgehog. Kyla and Pepper look at each other.

"So what do we do?" Pepper asked, but Taylor growls at them. "Just stay out of the way; we don't need any more troublemakers here." She snarled, but Rose bops her on the head with her hand. "The only troublemaker here is you." Rose pointed out.

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned away from her. "And your point is?" She asked, but Rose decided to drop it and turned to them. "I apologize for my sister; she's been a bit on edge lately." Rose said, but Taylor's ear just twitched, making the two earrings jingle as they hit each other.

Kyla laughs nervously, "Pepper," she whispers, "Are we going to get killed? Or tortured by these ALIENS!?"

Taylor spun around and grabbed Kyla by the front of the shirt collar, which lifted her off the ground. "What did you call us?" Taylor growled, the small but sharp-looking fang shining in the light.

Kyla started to panic, "OH SH-" right before Kyla could say anything; a silver hedgehog came up behind Taylor and paralyzed her with a psychic attack.

Kyla drops to the ground and Pepper runs over to her aid. Taylor growls and tackles the silver hedgehog.

Pepper and Kyla watch the fighting with shocked expressions before they saw Taylor pinning the silver hedgehog down with his arm twisted behind his back and one of his legs was being held next to his hand. "Say uncle, Silver!" Taylor snapped as she tightened her grip.

"Never." he growled through his teeth. An aquamarine colored aura appeared around him and made him fly into the air with Taylor holding on to his arm.

Taylor bites his arm. Silver yelps and loses his concentration, making the two tumbles to the ground.

Kyla and Pepper try to jump to their feet to catch them, but a blue aura appeared around the two fighters. The general jumps from the small hill and glares at the two.

Taylor looked boredly at the general and looked back at Silver. "I'll let him up, when he begs for mercy." Taylor said slyly, shooting Kay a fiercer glare and tightened her grip on Silver's wrist. "Now say uncle!"

Kay flashes a canine and draws her sword, "How about," she charges and kicks Taylor's head to the ground. She plants her foot to the back of the fox's head and held her arms behind her. "What do you think you're doing?" the general snapped, "We are in the middle of a war! There is no time for games. Do you have any id-" Kay stops as her patched eye starts bleeding. She yelps in pain and clutches her wounded eye.

Silver runs over to her, "Kay! Calm yourself!"

Taylor found this as a chance as she leapt out of Kay's grasp and floated up to the ceiling to sit on one of the beams that held the roof up.

She smirked and shook herself off, "I'm not fooling around, I'm just having fun!" Taylor laughed as she lay down on the beam without a care in the world.

Pepper smiled at this and was struggling to hold back laughter. 'She acts a little bit like me.' Pepper thought.

Kyla gapped at the sight. She didn't know what to do. She tries to think fast. But by the looks of it, a deep serious voice beat her to it, "What is the meaning of this?" Kyla snapped her head up and met a black hedgehog.

And he looked PISSED!

He glares at Silver and Kay. Silver shivered under his gaze, "Sorry sir, but Kay is hurt again" the darker hedgehog looks at the sea green furred hedgie.

He sighs and called for Tails, the Sergeant Major. Tails took Kay away carefully and pulled her to the nursing tent. Kyla and Pepper stare at the dark hedgehog.

Sonic looked up at Taylor, who was ignoring everything that was happening and Sonic easily got ticked off.

He took a blow horn out of nowhere and covered his ears before honking it, making Taylor jump 5 feet in the air and come crashing down on the ground while holding her ears.

"GOD FRICKIN DAMMIT!" Taylor yelled with her teeth bared and her eyes narrowed.

Shadow glared hard on Taylor, she rubbed her ears in pain and rolled her eyes, "What do you want now?" She complained.

Kyla got to her feet and asked, "Who are you?"

Shadow turned his head towards her, "General Shadow." He answered sourly; he turned around and left the building. Sonic rolled his eyes at Taylor as Bright held on to her father's coat.

"Follow me." Rose said as she led them to two spare rooms, "Tails will try and figure out what happened, but in the meantime, this is where you will be staying." Rose said as she dipped her head respectfully and left.

Kyla brushed her bangs back and looked over to Pepper, "So, what are we going to do? How are we going home?" Kyla dipped her head, "I don't know why, but I'm getting worried about General Kay. You think she'll be alright?"

"I think she'll be fine... By the way they were acting I think that happened more than one time." Pepper said as she cracked her back.

Kyla sighed, "I guess so. But that 'Silver' guy, I feel like he knows her better than anyone else here. But he sure does look like Raven. Why is that?"

Pepper tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Not sure, but the purple hedgehog, Bright was her name? Anyways, her father is Sonic, so what if Raven is Silver's daughter?"

"Good point. But I'm thinking... where are they're moms? Oh wait, I guess they're both fighting in... Uh... Equestria?"

"That's right."

"Well, I guess we should get something to eat. I'm starved; I hadn't had peanut butter all day!"

Pepper rolled her eyes as she looked around, "But, where do we go for the food?" she asked.

Kyla was about to say something, but retreated, "Good point."

"I can take you to the food tent." The duo jump in surprise. Raven, with Bright by her side, crossed her arms and smirked, "All you have to do is ask."

Kyla jumped for joy, "Peanut butter! Yay!" But the celebration was canceled by the sound of sirens.

A red echidna runs in and yells, "Corporal! Sergeant! You need to leave now! The Shadow demons have raided the north and south camps! They're heading straight towards us!"

Raven takes Bright by the hand, "Thanks corporal Knuckles. Kyla! Pepper! Follow me!"

The two followed them as they ran down the hall; they passed a bunch of other creatures wearing battle gear.

Raven, Knuckles, Bright, and Pepper speeded up the pace. But Kyla, her boot got caught into a crack in the ground.

Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

Kyla tumbles to the ground. An armored creature picks Kyla up by the neck and chokes the life out of her. Kyla struggles and squirms, but to no avail. She lifted her arm and knocked the helmet off the creature.

No face.

No eyes.

Just bottomless black.

"Kyla!" Pepper yelled as she ran after her and elbowed the creature in the head, which made the creature let go of Kyla, but that thing had an iron-hard head and Pepper clutched her arm, mouthing a silent swear. The creature turned back to them and Pepper grabbed Kyla's arm and ran.

Kyla kept stumbling on her feet. Pepper tried her best to keep her balance. Raven held onto Bright's hand tighter. Knuckles led them to a large tent, with Rose yelling out commands.

"Why are they attacking?!" Pepper asked them, but she had to raise her voice due to all the fighting in the background.

Raven answered, "They're after my mother."

"Why?" Kyla asked loudly. Raven glared at the two, "I don't wanna talk about it." She turned and ran over to Rose, "Commander, where are all the generals?"

"I saw General Shadow rush into battle, but I'm not sure where the others are. Kay must still be in the infirmary from her bleeding eye earlier." Rose said.

Taylor walked up beside her and rolled her eyes. "Enough talk, now, we need to fight!" She said, but just then, there was a loud explosion and Taylor covered her ears. "Holy god, they got the tanks with them!" She exclaimed angrily.

"TANKS?!" Kyla and Pepper scream.

Raven growls and hands Bright to the duo, "Take Bright somewhere safe. Me, Rose, Knuckles and Taylor have to go to battle." Pepper takes hold of Bright. The soldiers run out of the base.

Kyla growls, "I feel so useless."

"I can fight you know, If you let me battle, I could find something for you to do." Bright said.

Pepper looked at her, shocked. "But you're just a little girl!"

That seemed to tick off Bright, so she leapt out of Pepper's grasp and caught her fists on fire. "Looks can be deceiving." She said.

Kyla's eyes widen again, but subsided. Kyla nodded, "Lead the way ki- OH! We need to get General Kay! She's too weak to fight! Can you lead us to her?"

Bright nodded and put the fire out, then grabbed their hands and engulfed her legs with flame as she dashed through the sky and back towards the infirmary.

"Look out!" Pepper yelled as one of the enemies leapt at them with his spear raised.

Bright breathed fire at him like a dragon and he burned to a crisp. "Don't worry, if you have fire on your side, you'll always win!" She called to them. She landed beside the infirmary and guarded the outside while Pepper and Kyla entered.

The duo dashed in and searched for the wounded hedgehog. But their search didn't last long.

The general was fending off an armored shadow demon. Kyla looked around the room for a weapon, but all she found was an empty sheath. She ran over to it, snatched it and "Kylaaaaaaa CHOP!"

WHACK! The demon fell to the ground, knocked out. Pepper ran over to Kay.

"Don't be so reckless!" Kay scolded. "She saved your life though." Pepper pointed out before she also looked around for a weapon.

Kay sighed. She took out two swords and handed them to Kyla and Pepper, "Here," she said, "You need weapons. I'll be fine. I have psychokinesis."

She handed a silver handled sword with an opal on it to Kyla and a golden handled sword with a ruby on it to Pepper.

She extends her hand to Kyla, "May I have my sheath back?" Kyla nodded and handed it to her. The ground shakes and a big BOOM was heard.

"So how do we take these things down?" Pepper asked as they walked into battle.

"You fight them." Kay said as the creatures ran towards them.

Kyla stood in a fighting stance with Pepper doing the same. The General charges at the monsters with Kyla and Pepper following. They leave the tent and find Bright still guarding.

The four run and burn, slice, or stab their way until they make it to the battle field.

Kyla stood in a fighting stance with Pepper doing the same. The General charges at the monsters with Kyla and Pepper following.

They leave the tent and find Bright still guarding. The four run and burn, slice or stab (psychic sword) their way until they make it to the battle field.

Pepper spun around and cut the head off of one creature, but then turned around and saw seven giant creatures ganging up on Taylor.

She was covered in battle wounds and didn't have any weapons, so Pepper and at them and destroyed one creature.

"I don't need your help!" Taylor yelled before she winced at the pain from her wounds.

"You're hurt." Pepper said, "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

Taylor growls. A shadow demon materializes behind Pepper, "Look out!" Taylor yelled.

Kyla jumped and sliced the demon in two, it disappears in a puff of black dust. Kay notices this, 'Could she really be... No.'

"You might need my help too." Taylor said as she took a shaky fighting stance towards another giant monster, and as it attempted to punch her, she grabbed it by the wrist and threw it into another one.

Bright's hands light on fire and she fires them at the monsters. General Kay transforms her psychic sword into an energy blaster, firing beams of energy at the creatures.

Kyla and Pepper stand back to back with demons surrounding them. Kyla smirks, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Pepper said.

Kyla and Pepper jump and slice the demons in one swift blow. The gems on their swords glow. The opal glowing its array of rainbows and colors, the ruby glowing its blood red shine and makes a dark gesture.

Kyla snickers and feels like adrenalin was coursing through her veins.

"Awesome! Beats living a normal life, right?" Pepper called as she sliced through another demon.

"Yeah! Better then Earth!" Kyla called back. The gems on the swords glow brighter and brighter every time they kill a shadow demon.

"Is it just me or do I feel... more powerful with this sword?" Pepper asked as she killed another demon, but when she took a second to stop and look at it, a demon took this as an advantage and slashed his sword at her, which she barely dodged and a gash appeared on her arm, followed by blood.

"Yeah." Kyla answered.

Pepper was about to say she was hurt, but the wound disappeared in a flash. Kyla attacks another monster. The monsters growl and vanish in a puff of smoke. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked her curiously.

She saw Bright flick her bangs to the side, which released a huge amount of energy which radiated off of her like fire. She flew around, destroying demons by giant numbers and Pepper watched as she took out so many every second.

After Bright finished off the demons; she landed next to the duo. Kyla and Pepper stare at her in awe. General Kay and Taylor run up to them and was about to say something.

But the black dust formed together and started to form a giant demon without a face.

"Oh sh-" Kyla was cut off by a hand smashing her.

"KYLA!" the general, Pepper, and Bright scream. Taylor attacked the arm, but it didn't leave a scratch.

Pepper fell to her knees at what she just witnessed. Bright was about to rush back into battle when she passed out. She already used way too much energy and couldn't go on.

"We have to retreat!" Rose yelled.

"WHAT?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Look at our numbers; we don't stand a chance against it!" Rose growled.

Pepper couldn't believe it. Kyla. She was gone. Her friend, her comrade... gone.

The General ran over to the monster and yelled, "HEY YOU BIG BUCKET OF WORMS! COME AND GET ME!" the monster growls and lifts its hand up. It gives chase to the General as she runs. "PEPPER! CHECK IF SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" she runs faster.

Pepper runs over to the hand print creator and looked inside. A shine of light flashes past Pepper and it clashes right into the gut of the beast.

"YOU!"

BANG!

"SON OF A"

BOOM!

"DUCK!" Kyla slams the sword right into the giant and it disappears in a puff of dust.

"Kyla?" Pepper whispered in confusion. "I thought you were crushed!" She exclaimed.

Kyla jumps in front of her and looked at her in confusion as well, "I thought so too. What happened? After I got squished, I saw the light. And then a lasso came and dragged me down. Hard."

The General sighs in relief. Rose looks at her for an explanation. The General sighs and says, "I gave you two the Gem Guardian swords. I used to be one and Raven, but by the looks of it. The swords chose you."

Taylor hesitated as she looked at her sword and then the markings near the handle glimmered with light.

"The craftsmanship seems really advanced, how did you even get a sword like this?" Pepper asked.

General Kay smirked a little, "I made it. I made the Gem Guardian sword's for the twelve of them. But they died a long time ago. Let's just say the swords are like the Chaos Emeralds. They give infamous power, but mostly healing. They can even bring back the dead."

Kyla and Pepper glance at each other.

"That explains why you didn't die..." Pepper pointed out. "But is there a way that we learn to control them?" She asked as she swung her sword around as if she was practicing.

"Of course, just battle." The general said.

Raven came running up the hill and saluted, "Sir, everyone went back to the base. The battle has ended for today."

The General nods and looks at the duo, "So, would you like to spend the night?"

Pepper nodded and smiled at her generosity. "Well, it's not like we have a choice." She said, but Taylor rolled her eyes.

When they got back to the base, Sonic was carrying his daughter, Bright down the hall and walked past them. "Will she be okay?" Pepper asked.

"After some rest." Sonic replied with a smile.

Raven smiled slightly. Her little friend just looked so cute when she was a sleep. She whips the smile off her face and turns to Kyla and Pepper, "You two know where your rooms are, correct?" the duo nod, "Now, go get some sleep."

Kyla and Pepper rush up stairs and slam the door shut. Kyla unzips her sweater and throws it on the bed. She jumps and plops on it, "This was a really awesome adventure. I wish we can stay here longer."

Pepper nods in agreement. She too plops herself on the bed, "Yeah, but we need to get home."

Kyla frowns, "I know..."

Right before they closed their eyes, the bed sank to the floor. Kyla and Pepper tried to scream, but it was too late.

Me: Well, THAT took foreva!

Pepper: I know!

Together: Join the iNSaNiTY Group! Just Pm Kyla and she'll give you more info on it! Read & Review! See ya at the next world!


	2. Soul Eater

Soul Eater:NejiAyaMayaAtariShizuCrimson

Me: Next chappie!

Pepper: Enjoy

They didn't fall through the sky again, but they were tossed out of the ground and the vortex closed after they entered the next world. It was nighttime out, and it was a crescent moon, but the moon had a murderous smile and blood dripping from its clenched teeth.

"Wh-Where are we?" Pepper asked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Kyla brushes her bangs back and shudders, "I don't know." Kyla looks up at the sky, "Hey! I think that moon is laughing at me!"

"And what's up with that blood?" Pepper asked.

"Meep, let's hope that blood doesn't rain on u-" Kyla was cut off by a trash can tipping. She and Pepper go over to investigate. But around the corner was... A KISHEN CLOWN!

Pepper leapt back away from the clown with a scream. It was staring right through her soul, she could feel it! Ok, maybe that wasn't true, but it felt like he was.

Kyla grabbed Pepper and ran almost faster than Sonic. But, the duo hears a loud clash. They turn their heads and saw four people, fighting the clown.

Since Kyla is a klutz, she trips over a rock. The clown slams the people away and charges right at the fallen girls.

Before they thought they were done for, a sword slices through the middle of the creature like butter. The blood squirts everywhere and the one who splinted it was standing right in front of the duo!

Pepper and Kyla stared in shock as the sword transformed into an actual human, same with the other weapons that the people carried. Then, the body of the clown transformed into a floating red sphere.

The person who destroyed the clown wore a white porcelain mask; she had a black coat covering most of her person and black dress pants. The two swords that turned human looked exactly alike! But one was white, and the other was black.

"Wow! You can turn into weapons?! Could I do that?!" Pepper asked. "Are you a weapon?" one asked.

Pepper blinked and looked down at herself, then looked back at her. "I don't think so..." She said. "Am I?"

Kyla looked at the talking tessen, "Um... What do you see in there?"

The porcelain masked figure and the twins stare at the tessen and girl in confusion, "Are you like newbie's?" The white haired twin said.

The black haired rolled her, "Of course they are." She said sarcastically.

"I did it! I think..." Pepper said.

"Definitely newbie's." The white haired twin said.

The black haired face palmed. Kyla screamed in her mind 'Don't tell them we're from another world!' She was also glad that Pepper made a cover up. It would've been disastrous.

Just then, a girl wearing a long black coat and a schoolgirl's outfit walked up to them. She had her hair in two pigtails and had brownish eyes. "Is everyone here alright?" She asked.

There was a boy beside her with white hair, red pants, a black and yellow jacket, and two stickers on a headband that said; "Soul" and "eater"

A boy with blue hair and a star tattoo on his right shoulder jump over with and girl with long black hair in a pony tail. Another boy with black hair with three white stripes running on the left side of his head wearing what's seems to be a black suit. And behind him were two girls with blond hair, wearing cowboy hats.

Kyla smiled nervously, "Hello, my name is Kyla, and the tessen here is Pepper."

The white haired girl did a peace sign, "I'm Aya!"

The black hared one crosses her arms, "And I'm Maya. The one in the mask is the boss."

Pepper turned back into a person and looked up at them. "I'm Maka, this is Soul, that's Kid, Patty, Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki." The girl known as, Maka said.

Kid bows a little. But when he notices Kyla's bangs, he walks right up to her and starts moving them side to side. Patty laughs and Liz sighs.

"Your hair must be symmetrical." Kid said, "It mustn't cover one eye."

Kyla pouted. Pepper just giggled and looked at the "boss."

"So what's up with him? His hair isn't symmetrical either." Pepper said.

Kid looked at the boss, "I leave 'him' along for a reason."

"Well why is he wearing a mask?" Kyla asked.

Maka glared at the brunette, "For purposes."

"What purpose?" Maka's glare hardens, "You ask too many questions."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Pepper said sarcastically. The boss stares blankly at the two, silent.

"So... can anybody tell me what exactly is going on?!" Pepper exclaimed. Everyone looked at her for a moment and then the boss turned to the others.

"Should we take them back to Death? It's clear that they aren't from around here." Aya pointed out.

"Yeah, that's probably the smart thing to do, as long as it makes me look cool." Soul said as he and Black Star grabbed them roughly by the arms.

Kyla and Pepper struggle in their grip.

Kyla smirks, "So you can talk."

Soul pushes Pepper, making her walk. Black*star does the same to Kyla. The others follow.

Kid looks at the boss, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think father would approve."

The boss sighs, "We don't know if they're friend or foe. We're not taking the chances." Kid looks at him in doubt.

Pepper stomped on Soul's foot and he jumped in surprise, but he only tightened his grip on her.

"Looks like this one's got some fight in her." Soul growled with annoyance. He shoved her arm up making her upper cut herself.

"Ow, that hurts!" Pepper snapped as Soul shoved her forward again.

"It hurt even more when you stepped on my foot, so shut your mouth and keep walking!" Soul yelled.

Kyla slammed her head right into Black*star's nose. Black*star pulled her arm tighter.

Black*star laughs, "You can't hurt me that easily, I'm a god!" Kyla grinded her teeth together and slammed her head on Black star's nose again. Black star pulled tighter and tighter and CRACK! Kyla's eyes widen and scream.

"Kyla!" Pepper exclaimed as she pulled her arms so they were in front of her, then she bit down on Soul's arm and made him let go, but she didn't, she held onto his arm and broke through his skin. She tasted blood, but they would pay dearly for hurting her friend.

Kyla's eyes were wider than ever, she was shaking like crazy, and she was squeezing her hand so hard, it started to bleed.

Maya runs over and crotches over her, "Black*star you idiot!" Maya yelled, "You broke her arm!"

Black*star snapped, "Hey! She kept attacking me! She could've broken my nose!"

"GET THIS CRAZY GIRL OFF OF ME!" Soul shouted as he tried hitting her in the head with his fist, but she bit down harder, soon, there was a puddle of blood below them and Pepper suddenly felt bone under her teeth.

She let go after she thought that he had enough and spat all of his foul-tasting blood out of her mouth. Soul's eyes widened as he saw the mark on his arm, it looked worse than a stab-wound!

The boss grabs Pepper and holds her with a tight grip around her throat. But enough not to choke her. Pepper bites the boss' arm. As blood starts to flow, the boss did nothing. Not even yelped in pain. Pepper bit down harder.

Suddenly, Pepper bit down so hard that she felt bone, but she bit right through it and released him with shock.

'Did I just... BITE THROUGH HIS ARM?!' She shouted in her mind. She felt her teeth and realized that they were spiked like Soul's, but they felt stronger.

Kyla started coughing, until she vomited blood.

Maya stepped back and looked really confused, "Usually when someone breaks their arm, they just vomit! Not BLOOD!"

She continues coughing and vomiting blood. Aya and Tsubaki ran to Kyla's side and tried to make her stop vomiting, but it just got worse.

Maka and Kid ran over and picked her up by the legs and arms. The boss' arm drips with blood, black blood, as he lets go of Pepper.

"Kyla..." Pepper whispered as she ran to her friend's side. "It will be okay, I promise!"

"We need to get her back to the academy to see what's wrong with her." Kid said as everyone ran away.

Maka and Kid carried Kyla carefully. She kept vomiting blood on herself until her red sweater was redder than ever.

Pepper stood close to her friend and held her non-broken arm.

"P-P-Pepper... I'm s-scared..." Kyla said before she pukes blood.

Pepper let tears fall and clutched her hand gently. "It'll be alright, I'm here for you." She said quietly.

Kyla tries to pull a smile, but blood sprays out of her mouth. The boss runs over and takes Kyla away from Kid and Maka.

He holds her bridal style and starts running. Pepper tries to run after him, but Maya picks her up and runs faster than the Boss. Maka, Soul, Kid, and everyone else run as fast as them.

Tears stream down Pepper's face as she watches the boss carrying Kyla.

Why did this happen?

Why?

"Will she be alright?" She asked Maya, but she didn't say anything as a response that she didn't know.

The boss runs faster and faster until he crashes through the door to Shisuben. She zooms through the hallways and doors, trying to get to the death room in time.

But, he had the urge to just finish her off. Her soul made his mouth water, he haven't had a decent soul in forever. He shook his head to clear that thought, but he crashes right into Pr. Stein.

His palm stopped him. His porcelain mask shatters under the pressure and he falls to the ground. He lifts his hand up and covers his face right when his long hair spilled down his shoulders.

Maya skids to a halt and Pepper scrambled out of her grasp.

"Why did we stop?!" She exclaimed, then she saw the boss and blinks in confusion. "Did... something happen?" She asked.

Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and she looked up to see Dr. Stein.

"What an incredible test subject! Do you mind if I run some experiments on you?" He asked, but Pepper looked at him like he grew another head.

"Careful, she bites like a demon!" Soul called as the others caught up to them.

"Stein! This is serious!" Maya snapped.

Stein chuckled, "Alright. What's the problem?"

The boss get's up to his feet, or should I say she.

She drops her hand and reveals her face. Her skin and hair were opposite colors on the left and right side. One her right half her skin was pale, her long messy hair was paper white and her eye was deep aqua blue. On her left side, her skin was black, her hair was nighttime black and her eye was deep blood red.

Pepper stared at her for a long time before she remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"Please, you have to help her!" Pepper pleaded, her brown eyes shining.

The boss sighed, "Stein, there's a girl whose wounded because of Black*star." she growled at the ninja's name, "We don't know why she's vomiting blood. Is that supposed to be normal for a human?"

Stein shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of. I'll check her." the boss handed Kyla to Stein as he disappeared behind a door.

Pepper was about to go after him, but the boss plants a hand on her shoulder, "I bet you don't wanna see any of it."

Pepper suddenly felt very worried for her friend and just sat outside the door on a bench. It felt like hours as time went by, but finally, Dr. Stein came out of the room and Pepper sprang to her feet.

"How is she?!" She exclaimed, a look of concern showing on her face.

Stein grins creepily, "I have to say, your friend has very interesting organs."

Pepper's eyes widen, "WHAT!?"

Stein laughed, "I'm joking, your friend is fine now. You can go see her if you want to." The boss and Kid stand by Pepper's side.

Pepper runs past him and saw Kyla asleep in a hospital bed. Pepper sighed as she ran over to her and put a hand on her head. "So why was she vomiting blood?" the boss asked.

"I actually don't know. I ran a few tests but, nothing." Kid and the boss walk into the room. The boss goes over to Kyla and raised her wounded arm over Pepper's hand. A drop of black blood drips onto her hand and the boss' arm healed up quickly.

"Wow, that's cool..."Pepper said as everyone walked in.

"Is she alright?" Maka asked.

"Looks like it." Pepper reported.

Dr. Stein put a hand on her shoulder and Pepper looked up at him. "Now... how about those experiments?" He asked, which gave Pepper goose bumps and bared her newly sharp teeth as a warning.

After that, the boss gives a tour for Pepper, with a new porcelain mask on. "...And over there are the classrooms. If you have any questions, you can ask all of them at once to me and I will answer all of them. Well, try to at least."

"Then, I have a question. How come I can transform into a little delicate fan while everyone else turns into scythes and swords?" Pepper asked.

The boss shrugs, "I don't know. I'm not that much of an expert. Maya and Aya can turn into any bladed object, but that's it."

Pepper groaned and sighed. "Guess I won't be much help then." She said with a slightly disappointed tone.

The boss pats her back, "Don't worry, I bet your meister will make you strong."

"But who will be my meister?" Pepper asked.

The boss looks at her confused, "Isn't your friend your meister?"

"No... At least I don't think so..." Pepper said as she trailed off. "But anyways, when do you think she'll wake up?"

"Soon... I hope. But, what do you mean you don't think so? You and her are beginners, right?"

"Well, I'm not really her weapon, it's complicated, but I don't have a meister yet. But would she be my meister?" Pepper wondered.

"Probably, but your soul wave lengths have to be the same."

"And that means... what?" Pepper asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" The boss asked, but Pepper just laughed.

"Nope! But let's go check on Kyla." Pepper said.

The boss cocks an eyebrow, but just shrugs as she leads Pepper to Stein's lab.

Kyla was sitting up in bed, awake. "Kyla, are you alright?!" Pepper exclaimed as she ran up to her friend.

"Yeah, a little. But my arm hurts like hell."

Kid stands next to the bed and crosses his arms, "I'm wondering, why do you keep asking odd questions?"

"I've got an odd question. What's the boss' real name?"

The boss sighs, "I'll never tell you."

"Can I call you... Fluffy?" Pepper joked with a short laugh.

The boss glares at her under her mask. Kid sweat drops, "She gets offend with lots of names."

"Hey, it was just a joke." Pepper said with a smile. "So, how you feeling?" She asked Kyla.

"Didn't you already ask that?" Kyla asked. She turns her head to the boss, "So Neji, what happened? How did I get here?

The boss explained the whole story to her in a matter of minutes. Pepper had to admit that she was a very good storyteller as she listened to her as well.

"... And that's how you got he- wait a minute? How did you know my name?"

Kyla tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"You called me Neji, how did you know my name?"

Kyla was about to answer, but just stopped to think, "I... actually have no idea how I got your name right."

Pepper tapped her chin in thought. "Did someone mention the name?" She asked.

"No one mentioned it." Kid said.

Kyla scratched her head, "Well, it just popped in my head. That's all."

"Strange..." Pepper said.

"Anyways, death wants to see you." Maka said. Pepper widened her eyes in shock, but the Maka sighed.

"No, we're not going to kill you." She said.

Kyla lets out her breath. Neji helps her off the bed and exits the room with Kid, Maka, Kyla and Pepper. On their way down the hallway, two girls zoom right by everyone and leave streak marks on the ground. Kyla and Pepper jump back as the other three stands their ground.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU FIRST!" a voiced yelled.

"NOT A CHANCE! I'LL MAKE IT IN EIGHT MINUTES FLAT! PERFECTLY SEMETRICAL!"

Neji face palms.

When they reached a wide room, a black figure was standing next to a mirror of some sort and some other guy with red hair was nearby him.

"Ah, I have heard so much about you two." The one known as, Death said. Pepper and Kyla stood frozen and were scared that he could kill them at any second.

"And I just wanted to say..." He started before turning around with a goofy white skull mask on and huge white hands. "Congratulations for living!"

Kyla and Pepper stood dumb founded. That didn't last long when two girls crashed into Kyla and Pepper. "YES! I DID IT!" one cheered.

"NOOO! I ONLY MADE IT IN EIGHT MINUTES AND ONE SECOND!" the other hollered.

The one cheering was a girl who looked like a female version of Kid! Her eyes were honey gold and her hair was long black with the three strips. She had the same suit, but she wore black knee socks and a mini skirt.

The other had white hair with black rings around her head. Her clothes were shorts and a red t-shirt. Her hair was an inch under her shoulders and her eyes were red and blue!

Pepper looked at them for a second, and then turned to Kid. "Do you have sisters?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. They really did look a lot like Kid, so that made her wonder...

Kid and Neji sweat drop, "No," they said in unison, "They're our daughters."

Pepper blinked with surprise and exchanged glances with Kyla. "Wow, you are? You make a great couple then." Pepper said with a childish smile.

Neji's face turns fully red from blush. She starts mumbling some random words.

The girl who looked like Kid notices Kyla and Pepper and runs over to them, "Hello!" she said to them, "My name is Shizu! I'm a grim reaper!"

Pepper's eyes widen and she took a step back. "Then... please, don't kill me..."

Shizu cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I do that? I only kill Kishin. I'm not one you know."

The one with white hair politely walks up to Kyla and Pepper and says, "I'm Crimson, I'm a witch. Well, half like my mother."

"That's really cool." Pepper says to them as she shook their hands. "I'm Pepper, and this is Kyla."

"Sup." Kyla said dully.

Shizu frowns, "Man, you're no fun. Your friend is a lot cooler!"

"I HAVE A BROKEN FREAKEN ARM!" Kyla snapped.

Shizu rolls her eyes, "I'm surprised that daddy didn't do anything to you. Plus mom would try to make you a little happier."

Kyla's face turns as red as her sweater, "WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?!"

Pepper stepped between them to stop the fighting. "Whoa, no need to bring up a fight here." She said.

"That's right! Now, you are new here, correct?" Death asked.

Kyla growls as she and Shizu glare at each other, "Yes."

Death chuckles, "I guess you don't like my granddaughters, do you?"

Kyla froze. Maka, Neji, and Kid giggle.

"Well, I called you here because since your arm is broken, I was wondering if your weapon friend needed a temporary meister." Death asked.

Kyla looks at Pepper and back to Death, "*sigh* Fine I guess, but who will it be?"

Death nodded. "Then Crimson will be Pepper's meister until you is well again." Death said.

Crimson's eyes widen, "Really? But there's only one!"

"Suck up and deal with it" Pepper said.

Crimson mutters.

Shizu pats her on the back, "Don't worry. Me and Atari will help you."

"What weapon are you?" Crimson grumbled.

Pepper transformed into the lovely rose-pattern tessen with the sharp blade and Crimson picked her up.

"A fan?" She asked.

Crimson sighs, "Why couldn't you become two scythes like mothers weapons?"

"HEY! It wasn't my fault!" Pepper snapped.

"I have a feeling that they will get along just fine." Death said.

Kid just sweat dropped, "Father, if they murder each other, who will-"

"You Kid."

Kid snapped his head towards his father, "WHAT?!"

Neji sighs, "I guess me and Shizu will come too."

Death giggled, "Excellent! You may leave any time to train her."

"Good luck." Kyla says to Pepper, "You're going to need it."

"I just hope I don't get killed." Pepper said back as they all walked away.

Kid, Neji, Shizu, and Crimson walk down the streets of Death City. They had their weapons in hand and Crimson was arguing with the now tessen Pepper.

"How about I lead and you just shut up!"

"Hey! I may be a fan, but I will turn human again and KILL YOU!"

"Yeah right, like you could kill me!" Crimson yelled to Pepper.

"Did you see what I did to Soul's arm?!" Pepper yelled back.

"Nothing?" Crimson asked smartly.

Pepper almost felt steam coming out of her ears from inside the tessen. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Shizu takes her scythe and knocks the tessen and witch hard. "Can you two SHUDDUP!" she yelled, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down, Shizu."

"Easy for you to say, Atari! You're an only child!"

Her scythe sighs, "Ugh."

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Pepper asked.

"We're finding a kishin that would be perfect for you two to fight with." Kid told them.

"There's only one rule for you two." Neji said.

"What?" Crimson and Pepper asked.

"Don't die."

Pepper gulped. "That's a pretty rough rule..." Pepper said.

"Scared?" Crimson taunted.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Pepper snapped.

"How do you live with this?" Neji's sword Maya asked.

"I try to ignore it." Neji said.

"Ha ha!" her other sword Aya laughed.

Just then, the ground starts shaking and they all dive for cover. A Kishin comes around the corner and sniffs the air.

"Is that it?" Pepper whispered.

"Yep." Shizu answered.

The meisters scatter to different streets and up on buildings. They stay silent until the kishin gets into position. But let's just say Crimson and Pepper start fighting. Again.

Crimson jumped down on the kishin and swung Pepper as a tessen down on his head, he seemed to be expecting that though and swatted them away like flies.

"Hey! Aim damn it!" Pepper snapped.

Crimson charges at the kishin, "How about you shut the hell up!" Crimson snapped back. Neji, Kid, and Shizu sit in the sidelines, watching. They can't help them. Yet.

Crimson charged towards the kishin again and dodged a swing from its hands, which allowed her to land a hit on its arm. It roared in pain and Crimson jumped back out of range from attacks.

"Finally, I thought you would never manage to hit him!" Pepper snapped.

"Well excuse me! I can't move right now!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

As they were arguing, the kishin swept its arm at them, which made them fly back into a building.

"Grr... I hate to say it, but we'll have to work together to beat this thing!" Pepper growled.

"I have to agree." Crimson said with a stubborn sound in her voice.

"Are they finally learning yet?" Atari yawned.

Shizu nodded, "Yeah. Hey, Atari?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this remind you the day we became partners?"

Atari grins, "Yep."

Crimson gets off the wall and charges again, but this time, Crimson strikes as the kishin attacks. That on strike made its arm fall completely off. The kishin roars in pain and attacks the white head.

"Ha! Take that you piece of crap!" Pepper yelled at the kishin. Crimson tackled the kishin again and slashed its chest, which made it cry out again and disappear into one of those red orbs.

"Sweet!" Pepper and Crimson cheer.

Neji, Kid, and Shizu jump off the building and land right in front of the duo. Their weapons transform into humans. Finally, Pepper gets to see what Atari looks like.

He had smooth, white hair, jade green eyes and a perfect smile. Pepper started to blush. He looked so cute! No, so KAWII!

Unfortunately, he saw the blush and Pepper tried to hide it, but he just rolled his eyes and smiled very slightly.

Pepper blushes even harder when he smiles at her. Running footsteps come close. The meisters ready themselves. A sound of panting comes around the corner.

"I *pant* hate *pant* running." The familiar red sweater pops up with her sling arm. Kyla looks up and notices Pepper blushing. Kyla cocks an eyebrow, "Pepper? You OK?"

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine." Pepper said as she attempted to hide the blush.

Kyla smirked slyly, "Yeah. Right."

Shizu notices and giggles. Neji just rolls her eyes.

"I swear it's nothing!" Pepper snapped, but the blushing got worse.

Aya and Patty started laughing their heads off, "You look like a tomato right now!" They laugh.

Atari smiles at Pepper. It looked like glitter was surrounding him!

Pepper was melting, but she transformed back into a tessen so they couldn't see her blushing anymore.

Kyla picked up the tessen and grins at everyone, "Well, I better get her-" a hole appeared under her feet and she and the tessen start to fall.

"NOT AGAAAAAAIN!" The duo screams.

Together: See ya at the next world!


	3. My Little Pony

My Little Pony: AuroraDimmerInsaneteddyBrian

Me: The next ADVENTURE~

Pepper: ENJOY~

Kyla and Pepper fell through the hole above a tree and Pepper clung to the branch, realizing that she wasn't a tessen anymore, and she didn't have those freaky teeth.

Kyla kept falling and landed to the ground. Luckily, not on her broken arm. "Ouch..." Kyla muttered. She gets up and looks into the branches, "Hey, ya alright up their?"

"I'm fine!" Pepper called down to her as she expertly climbed down the tree and jumped beside Kyla. "But where are we-"

She started before she saw a town up ahead, but roaming the streets were magical, colorful ponies!

Kyla and Pepper's jaws drop. Ponies!? What. The. Hell. Kyla swishes her head around until and pink pony pops up in her face.

Pepper stared at the pink pony before she gasped and ran off. But just when she looked at the town again, she saw another human.

The human was a boy, around his teens. He had green eyes and shaggy black hair. He wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Kyla called out, "Hey! Can you tell us where we are?!" The boy turns his towards them.

"It depends on who you are." He said.

"Well, this is Kyla, and I'm Pepper." Pepper introduced.

"Why are there horses here? A pink one just ran away." Kyla said.

The boy glares at them, "They're ponies, not horses."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

The boy sighs, "My name is Brian, and I'm here helping out my friend, Blade."

Pepper looks at him in question, "Why?"

"Um... probably because he needs help?" Brian said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but what are you helping him with? And who is Blade?" Pepper asked.

"A friend. That is all." His glare hardens on Kyla.

She glares back, "General Kay." His eyes widen, "How... how do you know that name?"

Kyla snickers.

"Long story, we could tell you if you agree on trading information." Pepper suggested.

Brain growled, but sighed, "Fine. Blade is a hedgehog from Mobius. He and I have been sent here to protect Canterlot, the princesses, and its entire people. Aurora Black Wing, Insane Teddy, and Dimmer are right now filling in the plans for the next fight. I'll take you there if you want me to, but you need to answer my question."

"And what is that?" Kyla mumbled.

"How come you know the name of Kay?"

Pepper looked over at Kyla and then spoke up. "We... for some reason, jumped between worlds, and we landed on Mobius." Pepper said.

"Where else?" Brian scratched his chin.

Kyla glares daggers at the blackie, "We also went to a place where humans can turn into weapons and grim reapers save people."

"Death City I assume. By the looks of it, someone is trying to bring you to your real world."

"Real world?" Pepper asked.

"I can't tell you that." Brian says.

"Why not? Is it you?" Pepper asked him, but Brian just stayed quiet.

"I can't tell you, remember?" He said.

Kyla glares at him even harder, "Well why not?"

Brian glances over to her, "You need to figure it out on your own. But, I'll give you one clue."

"What's that?" Pepper asked.

"Please remember." He said, "That is all."

Pepper was so confused right now, so she grabbed him by the shirt collar and started shaking him. "Tell us right now!" She yelled.

"You have to figure out yourself!" He screamed, "General Kay's orders!"

Kyla's eyes grow very narrow, "I've got an idea." She lifts up her fist and tries to land a punch, but something blocks it. A doll drops to the ground.

They were silent for a minute until Pepper poked it with her foot. It sprang up again and the two fell back with a surprised scream.

The doll glared at the girls with big black button eyes. Its mane was made of red yarn and its body was covered in patches. And its wings looked like rags sewn together.

Kyla and Pepper's turn into saucer plates.

"What... the butternut is that?" Pepper asked Kyla quietly.

"My name is Insane Teddy, but I prefer Teddy." She said.

"I thought teddies were supposed to be cute and cuddly..." Pepper said.

Teddy karate chops Pepper, "I AM CUTE AND CUDDLY!"

Kyla sweat drops, "Doesn't seem so."

Teddy tackled Kyla and looked her in the eye. "I'M ADORABLE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"OW OW OW! MY ARM!" Kyla yelped, "OK OK! YOU'RE CUTE! YOU'RE CUTE!"

Teddy got off of her and looked towards Pepper like she was expecting her to say the same thing.

"Well... I don't want to lie... and I don't want to be mean..." Pepper said.

Teddy was about to pounce, but a black figure stops the doll, "Teddy! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Aurora, she wouldn't call me cute!" Teddy said.

A black Pegasus walked into view. She had blue and purple eyes, three colors in her straight mane with hot pink on the top, then indigo, and finally Aqua blue.

"Who are they?" Aurora, who was the pony asked.

Kyla rubbed her broken arm, "The name is Kyla, and that's Pepper."

Aurora studies the duo, and then looks over to Teddy, "Where did these humans come from?"

Teddy just shrugged, "I dunno, Brian's the only one."

"Fell through the sky, landed here, Insane Teddy attacks us." Pepper said, hoping they would understand.

"Fell through the sky? You don't have wings though..." Aurora said as she flapped her wings as an example.

Kyla's eye twitched, "Speak for yourself." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kyla grumbled.

Teddy stares at the brunette, 'Why... does her name and voice sound familiar? Is it...'

"Well then, mind explaining where we are?" Pepper asked.

"This is Ponyville, I live here with my cousin Rainbow Dash, but that's not important." Aurora explained.

"What's important is that we are in the middle of war here." Teddy said, "Led by Princess Celestia, Luna, and Twilight. And the Mobian generals, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Kay."

"Let me guess, Shadow Demons?" Kyla said.

"No, that's what the Mobians are facing." Aurora explained, "We're facing Shadow Ponies."

"Oh, what a big difference." Pepper said sarcastically.

Teddy glared at her.

Aurora sighs, "Look, right now we're trying to open the portal to Mobius, but we don't have enough power." she scratches her chin with her hoof, "If only we had the elements of Harmony, the Chaos Emeralds, and the Gem Guardian swords, we can transport stronger army men from other dimensions and worlds."

"Elements of harmony? Chaos emeralds?" Pepper asked.

"Gems with special powers." Aurora said.

"But how come didn't you ask about the swords? Do you know about them?!" Teddy asked frantically.

"They're on Mobius!" Pepper said.

Aurora, Teddy, and Brian's eyes widen, "HOW?!"

Kyla grimaces, "Kay lender us two of them. I had one with an opal and Pepper had one with a ruby."

Teddy growls, "You two had the life and death ridden swords."

"All twelve swords have a so-called element," Aurora said, "Like emerald stands for earth and the sapphire stands for water."

"Can you tell us all of them?" Pepper asked.

"General Kay can tell you all of them. We don't know the others." Teddy said.

"So if I had a ruby, wouldn't that mean I had the sword for fire?" Pepper asked, thinking that colors stood for the type of element there was.

"Weren't you listening? You have death! Raven's sword!" Teddy snapped.

Kyla tilts an eyebrow, "Twelve? ... Garnet... Amethyst... Aquamarine… Diamond... Emerald... Pearl... Ruby... Peridot... Sapphire... Opal... Topaz... And turquoise. Birthstones? Why birthstones?"

Teddy's eyes grow sharp, "How did you know all that?"

"I... I don't know. It just popped in my head."

"Well, at least someone here is smart." Pepper said as she pats Kyla on the back. "But do you have anywhere that we could stay the night?" Pepper asked, getting prepared for nighttime, even if the sun was high above their heads.

"Isn't that what trees are for?" Aurora asked.

Pepper brightened up as she climbed the nearest tree lightning quick and sat down.

"We can sleep in trees?! This is the best place EVER!" Pepper exclaimed.

Aurora laughed, but Teddy didn't seem amused.

Kyla just planted herself on the roots of the trees and began to think, "Ruby is death... Opal is life... Sapphire is water... And emerald is earth. Hum... twelve birthstones. For garnet it's January. Zodiac sign, Capricorn. Meaning, faith. Amethyst, February, Aquarius, Peace. Aquamarine, March, Pisces, Love. Diamond, April, Aries, Virtue. Emerald, May, Taurus, Wealth. Pearl, June, Gemini, Beauty. Ruby, July, Cancer, Practice. Peridot, August, Leo, Dignity. Sapphire, September, Virgo, Clarify. Opal, October, Scorpio, Purity. Topaz, November, Libra. And lastly, turquoise, December, Sagittarius, Strength. Names, months, Zodiac, meaning, are they connected?"

"Are you obsessed with those gems?" Pepper asked as she tossed a pinecone at Kyla and it hit her on the head.

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" Kyla snapped, she sighs, "I'll admit it, they're really interesting. What's wrong with that? I understand why the opal sword chose me because I was born in October. But you, you were born in March. You should be an aquamarine. But you're a ruby. July. What does that mean?"

"Was it a mistake? But I don't see how that is possible..." Pepper trailed off. "They said it was Raven's sword, maybe she was born in July?" She suggested.

"I guess so." Kyla scratches her chin, "Death... Life... Water... Earth... Water and Earth are elements. But they are really 118 elements on the periodic table. Water and earth aren't really elements. Life and death aren't elements at all. But why are they one?"

Pepper scratched her head, getting confused. "Um... I don't get it..." She said with a small laugh.

Kyla gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, went a little over board. But I'm wondering... I feel... As though Raven and Kay aren't the only ones alive. Who do you think the others are?"

Pepper bopped herself on the head and thought for a moment. "Well, judging that there are only a few more sword-people spirits... whatever you want to call them left... I think that we only have a couple more worlds to travel to." Pepper thought aloud. "But once we do find them, what then?"

"I guess we go home. Our real home. Or that 'home' Brian was talking about."

Pepper sighed as she lay down on the tree. "But can there just be a moment to relax?" She asked sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"I wish we're always busy defending Equestria." Aurora said, but Pepper was already asleep.

Kyla didn't sleep until the moon came out.

Everyone else was still asleep.

She sighs and curses her little 'problem.'

She gets up to her feet and goes on a little late night walk. She looks up to the moon, "I wonder how everyone is doing back home." Kyla said to herself, "Are they searching for us? Do they know we're gone? Or is it like we're moving and they're frozen in time?"

Kyla sighs and strains her ears from the sound of rustling bushes. A pony looking figure comes out and stares at her. Its dark leaf eyes stare right into her very soul.

Pepper woke up in the middle of the night, disappointed about not feeling the warm sun on her face, but the cool chilling wind blow against her skin. She shivered and took her jacket off of her waist and put it on.

"Nice night though..." She said to herself as she struggled to fall back asleep, but she couldn't get back from her little 'nap' earlier.

Kyla and those dark leaf green eyes stared at each other. She didn't know if it had been hours, minutes, or seconds.

"Hello." It said.

Kyla gasped, "So, you can talk?"

"Yeah, well everyone else can..." He said.

"True." Kyla said.

"But I haven't seen you around here before." He said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyla, and you?"

"Dimmer."

"Dimmer." She repeated, "What are you doing out here in the woods?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business... but I'm just... being alone I guess..." He said softly.

"I see. Same here." Kyla clutches her broken arm; she grimaces at the pain it was giving.

Dimmer stares at her, "You went to Mobius, am I correct?" Kyla nods.

"Did you see anyone named Bright?!" He asked, a little more excited-sounding now.

Kyla tilted an eyebrow, "Yeah, she was with a girl named Raven most of the time. Why?"

"Is she okay?" Dimmer asked, concern filling his eyes as it took Kyla off-guard.

"Um... Yeah. She's fine. Last time I saw her she was tired and her father took her to her room." Kyla thinks for a minute, studies and calculates. The little light bulb went off, "You're in love with her, am I right?"

Dimmer seemed confused for a second. "She taught me this word... does that mean having positive feelings for someone?" Dimmer asked, reciting the words that Bright had said to him.

*flashback*

He remembered them sitting on a hill in the shade of a tree, looking across a land of flowers.

"Love is having positive feelings for someone." Bright said.

"Feelings?" Dimmer asked.

"Emotions." Bright said, but Dimmer was still confused. "Dimmer, you're such a silly changeling, but I love you anyways." Bright said as she kissed him lightly on the nose.

*flashback*

Kyla smiled, "Hum. That's really cute. I feel like I went through the same thing... I don't know who though. But I have to say, you seem like a really nice changeling."

"It's true that I'm not like the others, even though I'm the prince..." He said quietly.

"Eh, I shouldn't be surprised. I did meet Death, grim reapers, witches, you get my point?"

Dimmer smirked. "Where are you from anyways?" He asked.

"Earth. In a town called Magalia." Kyla answered.

Dimmer looked at her curiously. "And are there others like you?" He asked.

"Yes. But we all don't look the same, thank god." Kyla crouches to the ground and sits next to the changeling, "So if you're a prince, did you run away?"

"It's complicated, I did run away and I met Bright. But my mother, queen chrysalis, was abusing me, so we overthrew her together." Dimmer explained.

Kyla smiled shyly, "That was really brave of you and Bright. So, have you met Raven?"

"R-Raven?" He asked, tilting his head to the side cutely with curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Oh, she's a friend of Bright, I think. She's a silver hedgehog and she's really stubborn. Oh, do you know where Bright and Raven's mothers are? So far, we've met ho- I mean ponies."

"I don't know who Raven is, but Bright's mother is Aurora, and her father is Sonic." Dimmer said.

Kyla literally jumped three feet in the air, "WHAT?! THAT PEGISI IS HER MOTHER?! HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Kyla calmed herself, "Sorry."

"Well, Bright's purple fur is the exact same color as the purple in her mom's mane. Plus, she has a blue eye like Aurora. They look kind of similar, but she gets her hedgehog form from Sonic." Dimmer explained.

Kyla sweat drops, "Not what I meant but oh well. But, since you're working with Mobians, do you know General Kay?"

Dimmer shook his head. "No, not that I know of..." He said.

Kyla sighs and rubs her broken arm, "Well I'm not surprised."

A flash appears on the other side of the trees. Kyla pushes herself off the ground and her eyes grow wide.

"What the-" balls of flames fire right over Kyla 'NOT AGAIN!' she screamed in her head, 'I FEEL LIKE KENNY FROM SOUTH PARK!'

Pepper was walking down the road and suddenly saw bright lights in the distance.

"What the-" she started before she ran towards it.

Kyla was a sitting duck. The ball of flame came closer, 'Well this is it, I'm REALLY gonna die!' she thought.

Dimmer plunges himself into the dazed brunette and threw her away from the ball. The flame lands on the ground with a big explosion, making the changeling and girl fly in the air.

"What happen-OH SH-" Pepper started before a ball of fire shot at her and she jumps out of the way.

"Pepper!" Kyla yelled. Dimmer gets up to his hooves and tries to help Kyla up. Kyla vomits blood.

Pepper sees that and tries to run over to her, but needed to dodge another fireball instead.

'What... what's wrong with me?' Kyla thinks.

Dimmer nudges her, "Get up! We have to get that human!" Kyla vomits blood again.

"Who is doing the whole fire thing-AHHH!" Pepper screamed as she ducked under another ball of fire, but it burned the back of her hand when she covered the top of her head.

Blood runs down the corner of Kyla's mouth, "Why is... this happening..."

Dimmer runs over to Pepper, but another ball of fire hurls towards them. Kyla screams, "PEPPER!"

Two ponies jump from the bushes and block the flames with an aurora oriole. A doll hurries over to Kyla and yells, "Get up you damn fool!"

Aurora flies towards Pepper and tosses her onto her back. Tears were falling from Pepper's eyes as she clutched her hand protectively.

Kyla clutches her arm and vomits blood all over the ground. Teddy pushes Kyla on Dimmer's back and they run towards their base. Inside the base, Brian was about to shut the metal doors. But three ponies run right in.

He shuts it fully and pants, "Did... did you get them?" Aurora faints to the ground, wing burned badly. Teddy and Dimmer collapse on the floor.

-The next day-

Pepper woke up in a hospital bed feeling light-headed. Her hand stung a bit, and Pepper saw that it was almost healed.

"Healing magic maybe?" She mumbled to herself.

Kyla's eyes wouldn't open. She wanted to.

But can't...

Images appeared one by one. Neji... Teddy... Aurora... Shizu... all of them. Until the images disappeared and only five figures remain.

Pepper... General Kay... Raven... and a pair of twins who look exactly like Kyla. Kyla reached her hand out and tried to grasp them. But they merged together and formed a dark haired girl.

She had dark brown hair that went down to her mid calves, her bangs messy, and her clothes ancient. Egyptian.

Kyla's eyes widen. A large shadow formed behind the girl and cut her down to size. Blood sprayed on Kyla. The shadow only had one eye... a blood lust red eye.

Kyla opened her mouth... and screamed a glass breaking scream.

Pepper saw Kyla in another hospital bed across the room, but she was thrashing around as if she was in a nightmare. Pepper walked over to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Kyla, wake up." Pepper said softly as Kyla kept squirming nonstop.

Kyla opened her mouth and screamed right into Pepper's ears. Pepper lands on the ground with a thud.

She hears doors opening and a bunch of white unicorn nurses rushed to Kyla's bed. They try to calm her down, but she kept screaming and thrashing

Pepper clutched her sensitive ears and watched as everyone was struggling to help Kyla.

"She won't wake up!" One of them exclaimed.

"Fetch the princesses!" Another one yelled.

A few nurses ran out and came back with two tall alicorn mares. One was white and the other was a dark blue.

"Luna, give her a new dream, I'll fill it with happiness and peace." The white one said as both their horns glowed. Soon, very slowly, Kyla began to calm down.

In Kyla's eyes, there is a man. A man with albino hair. Kyla didn't know what happened. Everything became calm all of a sudden. She was so confused, the man came up to her and brushed her bangs back.

Her face heated up as he smiled, "Look at you... you haven't change a bit Kyo-Kyo."

"Good, she's finally calmed down." one of the nurses said. Then she turned to Pepper and her horn glowed. "Let's fix up your hand as well." She said as she healed it.

One of the other nurses came up to Kyla and healed up her arm. Luna looked at her. Celestia looked over to Pepper and smiled, "You must be Pepper. Aurora told us all about you."

"Yeah, and who are you?" Pepper asked.

The princess laughed softly. "My name is princess Celestia; I control the rising and setting of the sun." She said.

Pepper just stared at her, shocked "Awesome!"

Luna continued to look at the sleeping girl. Tears filled the brunette's eyes.

"Dear sister, the girl seems to be having another nightmare." She asked.

Kyla knew that face.

She knew who.

But his name was unknown... tears started pouring from her eyes as he kissed her forehead, "I'm going to miss you, frau." he turns away from her and walks away.

Kyla tried to call out to him, but her voice was gone.

She tried again, a croak.

And again, "PRUSSIA!"

Her eyes snap open.

"Kyla!" Pepper exclaimed as she saw her awake. "I was worried sick about you!"

Kyla sits up and tries to dry her eyes. The tears won't stop, "P-P-Pepper..." she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked gently as she rested a comforting hand on Kyla's head.

"I-I don't k-know... *sniff* I just c-can't stop c-c-crying..." Kyla sniffled as she wiped her blue eyes.

Pepper sat down beside her friend and gave her a hug.

Kyla snuggled her face into Pepper's shoulder.

Luna frowned and bowed her head. She turned and left the room.

Celestia went over to Kyla and asked her, "What did you see?"

Kyla muffles the answer, "I s-saw a m-man with a-albino features. He c-called me 'Kyo-Kyo,' I h-haven't been called t-that for years..."

"Kyo-Kyo? Who called you that?" Pepper asked.

"Tara..." Kyla pulled herself away and the tears subsided, "She always called me that to annoy me. I just hate nicknames. I never got her." Kyla's eyes hide behind her bangs, "But... he seemed like someone I know... I don't know who though..."

Pepper looked at Celestia and she touched Kyla's head with her horn, which made her stop crying uncontrollably, but she was crying a little on her own anyways.

Kyla threw off the covers and ran out the door.

"Kyla!" Pepper called.

Celestia pulled her hoof in front of Pepper and shook her head, "She needs time to think."

Pepper looked at the door and frowned.

Kyla ran down the hallways, not knowing where she was going. She crashes right into a dark blue alicorn.

"Oomph!" Kyla yelped.

She landed on her tailbone and looked up to the dark blue pony.

Pepper was still a bit worried about Kyla, but as she was going back to her hospital bed for a nap, the wall caved in and four shadow-like horses were standing there, emotionless.

Then they screeched and charged, but one was hit with a golden blast. Pepper turned to see Celestia with a gold aura around her horn.

"Get her out of here! We're being ambushed!" The princess shouted as Pepper was surrounded by guards and was escorted out.

Kyla looked at the alicorn in confusion. The horn on her head glowed a dark blue aura. Kyla shielded her eyes and heard a blast. She peeks her eye out and notices black dust.

"Hop on!" she yelled. Kyla immediately hopped on the alicorn's back and she started to run down the hallway.

"Pepper, this way!" One of the guards yelled as he knocked her back down the right path and they kept running.

More shadow ponies broke through the walls and Pepper screamed as one shattered the window above her. She covered her head with her hands to protect herself, but this made her fall behind and slowed down the others.

Soon, she and three other guards were being circled by countless shadow ponies.

"Wh-what do we do?" Pepper asked. They were soon backed up against a hole in the wall and a guard looked at her.

"Bye!" He called as he pushed her out.

Pepper screamed with shock and terror as she twisted herself around like a cat would, but landed on the back of Princess Celestia.

Kyla held on to the alicorn's mane, "Wait!? Who are you!?"

The alicorn just said, "Luna."

Luna ran faster and Kyla notices a white alicorn coming in hot. She sees a little brown-eyed girl on the back of it, "Pepper!"

Pepper heard Kyla's voice and spotted her riding Luna. She waved to her with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Kyla! What's up?" She called.

"Oh ya know... You!" She yelled back as Pepper laughed.

Suddenly, a bunch of shadow ponies cornered Luna and blocked them off from running any further.

"Don't we need to help them?" Pepper asked.

Celestia shook her head. "If I know my sister... it's that she can handle herself." Celestia replied.

Luna growls and charges at the shadow ponies. Kyla held on for her dear life and Luna's horn started glowing. She landed a huge blast, making the shadow ponies explode and turn into black dust. The dust falls on the ground and gets sucked up in a crack.

Luna makes it back to her sister's side and yells, "We need to find the mane seven!"

No sooner had she said that when a rainbow and northern light steaks shot across the sky and created a sonic rain boom/light boom, which filled the sky with color.

"There they are now..." Celestia said gently as Twilight and the others ran over to them and Aurora and Rainbow flew down beside them.

"Princesses, where are the elements?" Twilight called to them.

"Who are you?" Kyla and Pepper said at the same time.

"My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle." the purple alicorn answered, "No time for other introductions. Let's hurry!"

Kyla opened her mouth, but jumped off Luna as fast as she could, before blood pours right out of her mouth.

"Not again!" Pepper exclaimed as she dashed by her friend's side. "It's alright, Kyla, keep it together!" Pepper said to her, but then the shadow ponies started to notice their weaknesses. "Oh... just fabulous..." Pepper mumbled.

A shadow pony charged at her, but Pepper picked up a large, heavy stick of gold from the castle and slammed it against the shadow pony's head. "Get her to safety; I'll buy you some time!" Pepper yelled as she smashed the bar onto the head of another shadow pony.

Luna helped Kyla onto Celestia's back and flew off after the mane seven.

Teddy ran done the hallway and found the mane seven and everyone else. She notices Kyla and the pool of blood.

Teddy's button eyes grow large and blood red. She takes out a butcher knife, "Looks like we're gonna play~"

Pepper managed to take down twelve shadow ponies, but more replaced them and she was outnumbered by a lot.

She was feeling weak, but this was to protect her friends. She spun around and bashed the stick of gold against the side of another shadow pony.

But then its friend came up and head butted her pretty damn hard in the throat. She couldn't breathe for a minute and then finally regained her balance, grasping the stick, but she couldn't speak! It was like the hard head of the shadow pony damaged her vocal chords.

Kyla tries to hold back her vomit. It was hard. She had to swallow the iron back.

Luna glanced over her shoulder and finds Teddy following them, "Teddy!" Teddy takes out the butcher knife and strikes at Twilight.

Blood splatters everywhere as Twilight fell to the ground

"TEDDY! DROP THE KNIFE NOW!" Aurora shouted at her angrily. Everyone took a step back as Teddy glanced at Aurora, who was giving her a cold, hard glare.

Teddy smiles a murderous, bloody smile, "You came a little too late, Aurora. I already wounded your precious princess Twilight..." her eyes go back to normal and she drops the knife, "A-Aurora... did... I... kill?"

She notices Twilight and gasped.

Just then, Pepper burst through the doors, spun around and slammed them shut, then leaned against them to keep them closed.

She smelled blood and saw Kyla still throwing up blood again. But that's not the only place where the blood came from. She opened her mouth to speak, but remembered she couldn't.

Kyla reached out to Pepper, but blood waterfalls out of her mouth. Luna goes over to her and patted her back with her wing.

Teddy covers her eyes and sobs quietly in a corner.

Pepper made sure the doors were locked before running over to them and making sure Kyla was okay.

She was trying to ask Celestia to make her stop bleeding, but she didn't understand.

"Are you trying to say something, child?" Celestia asked.

Pepper face palmed. She didn't have time for this! She pointed at Kyla, but Celestia still looked confused. GOD DAMMIT! Pepper pointed to her throat and then shook her head wildly.

"Oh..." Celestia said, understanding now.

Kyla took Pepper by the hand and smiled weakly. She looked over to Celestia, "C... Celestia... pa... pap... paper... writing... tool... any... anything..."

Celestia understood and made a piece of paper appear along with a feather pen.

'Heal her or make her stop bleeding at least!' Pepper wrote.

Celestia turned to Kyla and her horn glowed, soon, Kyla was able to stop throwing up blood, but she felt really weak.

Pepper hugged Kyla and then Luna walked over to Twilight. "Her wounds are too deep to heal; we need medical help and fast." She said.

Teddy looked at Aurora and kept repeating, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kyla looked at Pepper, "Wh... What happen... t... to yo... your voice?"

Pepper pointed to the doors that kept the shadow ponies blocked out.

"I see..." Celestia said with a nod. "They did this?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and nodded.

Kyla frowned and tried to get up, but collapses on the ground. Luna goes over to her and scolds at her, "Don't even try to leave, we're not opening that d-"

A hole appears under Kyla and Peppers feet. In their heads, they're screaming "NOT AGAAAAIN!"

Me: DONE! The moment of truth! The chapter you were all waiting for!

Pepper: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review!

Together: SEE YA AT THE NEXT WORLD~


	4. Hetalia

Hetalia: TaraMerlinShaymithMikuMika

Pepper and Kyla landed hard on the supposed-to-break-their-fall soft grass.

"Ow... now where are we?" Kyla asked. Pepper shrugged and rubbed her head.

"Still don't have a voice eh?"

Pepper nodded.

Kyla sighed and pulled Pepper off the ground, "Well, at least I'm not so weak anymore."

Pepper nodded. Right before they could go anywhere, they hear a laugh, "Oh hohnhonhon~"

'What the-' Pepper thought as she looked around curiously.

A man with blond hair comes up to the duo and takes out a rose, "Why hello, mademoiselles, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. And may be your names?"

Kyla tilts an eyebrow, "Uh."

Pepper glares at him and waves her arms around, 'Stay away you pervert!' Sucks she can't talk.

Suddenly, a foot came in contact with the French blonde's head, "BLOODY FROG! STOP BEING A PERVERT!"

Pepper blinked in shock as the blonde guy fell to the ground, but held back a silent laugh.

A man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows turned to the duo, "So sorry, this frog here is a real pervert. So, please don't mind h-" his eyes widen when he recognizes a certain someone, "KYLA?!"

Kyla stared at him, confused, "Eh?"

'What?' Pepper thinks as she stared at the strange dude.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Kyla stared at him, "Um... who are you?"

"Don't play games with me you wanker! Tara has been worrying about you!"

Kyla's eyes widen, "Tara?!"

Pepper gave Kyla a confused look, and then the guy looked at her. "And... who are you?" He asked.

"Um... I should be asking you that." Kyla said.

The Englishman looked at her in confusion, "It's me. England!"

Kyla looked really dumbfounded, "Uh... I don't know you. Oh, and this is my friend Pepper."

'Isn't England supposed to be a huge piece of land?' Pepper thought to herself.

Kyla and Pepper look at him as if he grew two more heads.

England groaned and took the two by the hands, "Come on, Tara will get you remembering."

Kyla and Pepper glance at each other.

'Stranger danger! Stranger danger!' Pepper screamed in her mind as he dragged them after him.

England dragged the girls to a big white mansion. Two eight-year old girls run out of the house. One of them was carrying a panda bear.

They practically tackled England to the ground, "Papa!" They yell out in joy.

Kyla and Pepper glance at each other.

The two girls look at Kyla and smiled widely, "Aunty Kyla!" They tackle her to the ground.

Pepper falls backward laughing soundlessly as they tackled Kyla.

'I don't know what's going on... But it sure is funny!' Pepper laughed in her mind.

Kyla couldn't push them off. She struggled, until two more bodies piled on Kyla, "DOG PILE!" A teenage like voice yells out. "Dog pile!" A younger voice yelled.

England rolls his eyes. Kyla was now a pancake.

Pepper wiped a tear from her eye as she chuckled, and then went to go help Kyla. She easily yanked off the first three, but the other one wouldn't let her go.

A man with glasses and a bomber jacket grabbed Kyla and started squeezing the life out of her with a bear hug, "Dude! Where've you been! We all missed you Kyla!"

"Can't... breath!"

The man with glasses plants her in front of him, "Dude! You seem shorter and younger! Your eye even healed up! Plus, your clothes are back to that sweater!"

'Who are these people?' Kyla thought.

'SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU!' Pepper wrote on the wall with a permanent marker.

The glasses man didn't notice the sign. But England saw it as clear as day. He starts panicking, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WALL?!"

Kyla tried to say, "Who are you?" But it came out as "Me like hurt?"

The glasses man throws Kyla over his shoulder and yells, "Don't worry! America can be your savior!"

"Help!"

Pepper grinned and drew a smiley face on the wall and then ran away with England chasing her.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

'NEVER!' Pepper yelled in her mind with some silent laughing.

"What's going on here?" Everyone freezes. A woman with fiery red hair and hazel eyes looked at England and America in a worried look.

England zoomed over to her and took her hands, "So sorry, luv, I was trying to catch that vandalizing wanker."

Pepper blew a raspberry at him.

The red-head adjusts her red wired rimmed glasses and saw Kyla in the corner of her eye, "Kyla? Is that you?"

"Tara?"

Tara takes a giant fan out of nowhere and slapped Kyla right into Pepper, "YOU IDIOT!"

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Pepper yells in her mind.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Tara yelled.

Kyla and Pepper slam right into a tree. Pepper, entangled in its branches. Kyla, Tara stomps over to her and grabs her by the shirt collar, "Why did you leave us all of a sudden?! Do you know how much Gilbert is in pain?"

Kyla winces, "Tara, what are you talking about?"

Tara's hazel eyes turn on fire, "YOU LEFT FOR THAT STUPID WAR!"

"Wha?"

"You left him sulking! Germany, Italy, Japan, and even Romano can't get him out of the house!"

Pepper growled at her for scaring her friend as she tried escaping the claw-like branches of the tree.

Tara growled in Kyla's face, "I'm surprised you lost that damn eye patch. But it was your own fault for fighting in that damn Shadow War!"

"Wait? You're talking about General Kay... right?"

Tara looked confused, "Who's Kay?"

"You know the hedgehog."

Tara dropped Kyla, "Are you crazy or what?"

Pepper finally tore free of the sharp branches and stumbled right into Tara, which knocked her over.

Tara and Pepper tumble right into an army looking man. He just stands there when they crash into him.

He picks Pepper by the back of the shirt, "Well, what do we have here?"

Kyla gets up and runs over to Pepper and the army man, "Put down Pepper ya big bully!"

The man looks at Kyla and his eyes widen, "Kyla? Wha... how..."

'WHAT THE-' Pepper screamed in her mind as she tried breaking free from the man's grip. Then he drops her and she landed on her butt.

The man came over to Kyla and hugged her.

'Wha!?'

"What ever happened to  
you Kyla?" he said, "Italy won't stop whining and Prussia is very depressed." He pulls her in front of him, "You need to stop this madness."

"Umm... Who are you? And who's Italy and Prussia?"

The man looked at her as if she lost her limbs, "I'm Germany! Are you playing games with me!?"

Kyla was so confused right now.

Pepper looked around and then took Germany's hand and wrote; 'She doesn't remember.'

Germany looked at his hand and back at Kyla. "You really don't know who we are?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

Germany frowns. He looks over to Pepper, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, she lost her voice."

Tara sighs and adjusts her glasses, "I'll fix her voice." She presses her hand against pepper's neck and a white light appeared, "There you go." She said with a smile.

Pepper cleared her throat, "Me meme meme~ Wow! My voice is back! Thanks." Pepper said to Tara as she nodded.

"Don't mention it." She replied with a smile.

Kyla smiles, but runs into the house. She finds the closest bathroom and vomits blood in the toilet, 'Dammit,' Kyla thinks, 'I thought it stopped!'

"Again?! What's happening to you, Kyla?!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I... I don't k-" Kyla throws her head in the toilet.

Tara rolls her eyes, "Still heartless?"

Pepper pat Kyla on the back gently, but she just kept hurling.

"What should we do?" Germany asked.

Pepper tapped her chin. "Ok, I'll need some rope, a hammer, a screwdriver, a chainsaw, and a wheelbarrow." Pepper said.

Germany looked at her, confused, but he collected everything she needed.

"Good, good..." Pepper said.

-A few minutes later-

"It's complete!" Pepper shouted.

She was holding onto the rope, and when she lot go, the chainsaw swung in and cut another rope. The broken rope triggered the hammer, and it swung down on the screwdriver, making it shoot up into the air and make the wheelbarrow fall, which was filled with Peanut butter. It landed right next to Kyla and made her calm down when she saw it.

Kyla's eye twitched and she reached over to it. But she faints to the ground.

"Kyla!" Tara and Pepper screamed.

Pepper checked her pulse and sighed with relief. "She's alive, but do you have anything that might help her?" Pepper asked.

Tara hung her head, "When you lose a heart, it stays gone."

Germany picked Kyla up and took her to a bedroom. He laid her there and pulled the covers. He gingerly pets her hair, "She'll wake up, but we might need to keep a bucket and that peanut butter near her."

"No problem!" Pepper exclaimed as she tried moving the wheelbarrow of peanut butter, but it wouldn't budge. Minutes later, Pepper fell on her back panting.

"Anyone... Anyone wanna help me with this?" She asked as Germany walked over to the wheelbarrow and moved it effortlessly.

-Later-

Kyla opened her eyes and letted the light pull in. She squints her eyes and hears voices.

"Germany! What's the surprise?"

"*sigh* Just wait. We don't know if it's awake."

"Germany-san, what is it?"

"Ugh, bruder, I don't have time for this."

The doors open and three figures enter. Two of them gasp, "Kyla?!" An Italian man gasped. He ran up to the bedridden girl and took her in a hug, "Ve~ you're back!"

"It's good to see you, Kyla-chan." A raven haired man said as he smiled.

Kyla was dazed. She looked at the doorway. A man with white hair ran off with tears in his eyes.

Pepper was waiting outside in a tree; she hoped that Kyla would wake up soon...

Pepper yawned and fell asleep for a moment, but then fell out of the tree with a comical thud.

"Ow..." She grumbled as she shook it off. She saw people walking in and out of the house and noticed that it was getting busier by the moment. She decided to go check on Kyla as she walked inside and saw her awake, and eating the peanut butter happily.

"How ya feeling,  
Kyla?" she asks.

Kyla smiled, "Feeling better. I hadn't eaten for days!" Pepper giggled and turned her head. Someone with white hair was peaking behind the door.

"Who's that?" Pepper asked as she pointed to the snow-haired person.

The snow haired man drawed back behind the door. Kyla threw off the covers and went over to the door. She peered behind it and was grabbed by the arm. She yelped as she was pulled into the hallway.

Pepper took a fistful of peanut butter and started eating it when she heard Kyla yelp. Pepper ate all of the peanut butter that was in her hand in 2 seconds and then ran after her.

Kyla was pulled into a warm hug. A blush spreads across her face. A laugh slithered into her ear, "Kesesese~ it's been awhile, Frau."

"What happened?!" Pepper yelled as she skidded to a halt and looked at Kyla with confusion when she saw someone hugging her.

Kyla grabbed the guy by the arm and twisted it behind his back, "What are you doing you pervert!?"

The white haired man snickered, "Haven't changed a bit."

"Kyla do you kn-" she was about to say, but she knew that Kyla didn't know anybody.

The white haired man untwisted his arm and threw Kyla over his shoulder. Making her land on the ground on her back.

The white haired man let's go of her arm and laughed, "Kesesese~ Still can't beat me. No can defeat the awesome Prussia!"

Kyla's eyes widened and she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"HEY!" Pepper yelled as she basically jumped on him and caught him in a choke-hold, but didn't choke him... Yet. "Nobody throws Kyla over their shoulder but ME!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Kyla said.

Prussia took Pepper by the head and threw her over. She landed on the ground head first near Kyla. Prussia took Kyla by the hand and pulled her up. He took Pepper by the hand and pulled her up.

"Man, it'll be funner if you two are Hungary. But," he took Kyla by the waist, "At least I've got my Kyo-Kyo back."

"Don't touch her!" Pepper snapped as she leapt at him, but Germany was there and was struggling to hold her back.

"This girl is strong!" He exclaimed with surprise.

Kyla blushes as Prussia pecks her on the cheek. He ruffled up her hair and held her hand. He started taking her outside.

"LEMME AT HIM!" Pepper yelled as she thrashed around furiously, making Germany loses his grip and she leapt out of his grasp.

Pepper roundhouse kicked him in the head to teach him a lesson and then took off after Kyla and Prussia.

Prussia took Kyla to a veranda and gave her a white rose. Kyla blushes, but takes the rose, "Thanks. How did you know I like white roses?" Kyla asked.

Prussia grinned, "I know more than you think. Like you have a brother named Dayan, you love peanut butter, you like cats, may I continue?"

Pepper skidded to a halt when she heard them talking and just decided to spy on them. They didn't see her, and she wasn't watching them... She was just making sure that Prussia didn't do something stupid.

Kyla tilted an eyebrow, "Well, since people think I 'lost' my memory, how do you know me?"

"We were friends. But you were with the Axis more often than the awesome me."

Kyla didn't seem amused, "Uh-huh."

"By the way, who was your new friend?"

"Pepper."

"Where's Salt?"

Pepper growled silently at that. 'That was a really bad joke.' She thought, she dug her nails into the ground to calm herself.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "Corny."

Prussia snickered, "C'mon, you used to laugh at my jokes."

"But I have no memory of it."

Prussia wrapped his arms around her waist and his face became more serious, "Maybe... I can make your memories return." He leaned closer to Kyla. Her face was redder than ever, 'What's he doing?'

Pepper had a look of shock on her face and stood up. 'Time to cut in.' She thought as she walked up to them and pushed their faces apart.

"Sorry, lover boy, but..." She said before she lightly karate chopped him lightly on the head.

Prussia frowns. Kyla sighs in relief. Pepper takes Kyla by the arm and starts dragging her away, "How about you leave the girl alone." She called out to the white haired man.

Prussia looked pretty annoyed as he watched them leave. Pepper snickered and looked at Kyla.

"You're welcome." She said humorously.

Kyla frowned. She didn't know why she felt unhappy for some reason. She glanced over her shoulder and sighs.

"What's up?" Pepper asked. She sensed something was wrong with Kyla and looked at her.

Kyla turns her back and smiles at Pepper, "Nothing."

{Hey you, if you had the ears that I have, then I would sing you a song from my heart but I wonder if you'll hear me?}

Kyla still smiles, but those lyrics... they sound so familiar. Why?

{Hey you, if you had the heart I have, then I would flood you with all my love but I wonder if you'd feel me?}

A tear escapes Kyla's eye, but she continues smiling to her friend.

Pepper just stared at Kyla with a confused look on her face. "Dude, are you crying?!" Pepper asked, surprised, "Don't tell me that you actually wanted to kiss that guy!" She exclaimed.

Kyla's face turned red, "No! I barely know him!" But tears start running down her face.

{Hey, if you'll hate me at some point, I might as well just kill myself and save me from this misery 'cause if I cannot earn your love, you don't need me at all, at all, at all. Bah!}

Kyla's ears are filled with the sound of a heart monitor and a singing voice. The heart monitor slows down in every stanza.

Pepper was shaking Kyla, who had zoned out and was just standing there. "Snap out of it!" She basically yelled. Then, when she saw that it didn't work, she held out some peanut butter.

Cars screeching, heart monitors beeping, music ringing. It was driving the poor girl insane.

{Hey you, "if only you had," it won't get me moving. But I would not move ahead even if I could...}

The smell of peanut butter wafted around her nose and she snapped out of it.

"Finally!" Pepper exclaimed as she handed her the peanut butter and she basically swallowed it all whole. "What happened?"

Kyla wiped her mouth with her sweater sleeve, "I-I don't know. I heard a car crash and a heart monitor. And... Singing?"

Pepper looked at her confused. "From where did you hear this?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know! I've never been to a hospital and I've never been in a car crash!" Kyla scratched her chin, "I think we need to ask Tara and those countries what I was doing here."

"Yeah, this is getting pretty suspicious..." Pepper said as she tapped her chin. "But let's ask Prussia last, I'm pretty sure he hates me after I took you from him..." Pepper said with a nervous laugh.

Kyla sweat dropped, "It was for the better. OK, let's split."

Pepper walked down the hall in search for Tara. She just turned around the corner when she bumped into her.

Tara smiled sweetly, "Oh, hi Pepper. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering..." Pepper started. "Do you know why Kyla was here?" Pepper asked.

Tara cocked an eyebrow, "Why? Well, we were sent here from our original universe. But, I met England and... Kyla just left all of a sudden a year later."

"Do you know what happened?" Pepper asked curiously.

Tara adjusts her glasses, "Don't know. Sorry."

Back with Kyla, she was searching for America. She zoomed around until she found him, "Hey America! I have a question."

America fist pumps, "Ask away!"

Kyla sweat dropped, "What happened here when I was around?"

America scratched his chin, "Well, there was this one time we were trapped in a mansion with an alien called Steve trying to kill us."

America took a hamburger out of his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth. "Funny story actually!" He called through the hamburger, which muffled his voice a bit.

"Um... What happened?" Kyla asked.

America stuffed another hamburger in his mouth, "We were trying to see a haunted house. I was haunted, but by an oni, who looks like an alien, named Steve. You actually called him Steve." Kyla sweat dropped. "Anyway, we were all almost killed. But you almost killed yourself for trying to save us!" America started laughing.

"WHAT!?" Kyla shouted.

"Better believe it." He said before stuffing two more hamburgers in his mouth. "Okay, where are you getting all the burgers from?" Kyla asked.

America looked at Kyla in confusion, "From my pocket?" Kyla sweat dropped, "Not what I was thinking."

"Well, anyways, *stuffs hamburger in his mouth* it's good to have you back, kid." He said.

Kyla rolls her eyes, "Yeah. Thanks." She turns and walks away.

Pepper decided to leave Tara and ran down the hallway to find Kyla.

Kyla turned a corner and found herself being tackled into a hug. "Kyla~" Italy cuddled himself in the brunette's shoulder.

Pepper heard this and ran down the hallway to see Italy holding her with a tight hug.

Kyla looked at Italy in confusion. "Why do you like me so much? I don't even know you!"

Italy froze and let go of Kyla. He frowned and tears started welding up in his brown eyes, "You really don't remember... do you..."

Kyla glared at him, "Remember what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Italy staggered back a little, "Y-you don't even remember your kids?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Pepper shouted, causing both of them to notice her. "YOU HAVE KIDS?!"

Kyla's head was spinning, "I don't have kids!"

Italy nodded, "Yes you do, Raven, Grayer, and Mercury."

Pepper blinked at her in confusion and then ran up to Italy and grabbed his hair curl.

"Ve!" He exclaimed in shock as Pepper kept pulling on his hair.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Pepper basically yelled in his ear. "Kyla has never, ever had any kids!"

"Yeah she does! They're really nice too! Mercury is so smart; she brought someone named Rose back to life. Grayer is her twin, he is brave and strong like Germany! And lastly, Raven. She wanted to help her mother; she wanted to join the army like her mother."

Kyla's eyes widen, "That hedgehog... is my daughter?!"

Italy tilted his eyebrow, "Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, they have quills and black noses." Pepper said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I know that..." Italy said with a soft voice.

Kyla glared at him, "Why do you guys think I lost my memory? I still have it intact!"

"Well, to prove we know you. You need to ask me a question about you, and I'll answer. Got it?"

Kyla sighed, "Fine. Favorite food."

"Peanut butter."

"That one's easy. Fears."

"Heights, moths, and friends getting hurt."

Kyla growls, "Favorite animal."

"Cats, wolves, foxes, and dogs."

"Last one. This one's hard, all my best friends names." her eyes narrow, "ALL of them."

Italy scratched his chin, "Tara, Emillee, and I guess that cute bella Pepper?"

Kyla felt like she was going to explode now, "STALKERS!"

Pepper snickered softly and bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

That one word. It echoed over and over in Italy's ears. Tears started raining from his eyes, "You're right. You aren't her. The real Kyla was sweet and kind. She cared about us." Italy turned and ran, "You're just a fake Kyla!"

Pepper face palmed and shook her head in disapproval. "Should we go after him?" She asked.

Kyla shook her head, "Just leave him alone. He'll run over to Germany s-" The hole appeared under the duo's feet and they yelled, "NOT AGAAAAAIN!"

Me: DONE! Holy crap that was long! I think this broke a record! In my book, apparently. But, I never introduced Miku, Mika, Shaymith or Merlin. Aw well, they'll pop up soon enough.

Pepper: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review!

Both: See ya at the next world!


	5. Super Mario Bros

Super Mario Bros: Maia

Me: Mer. So. Much. Work.

Pepper: What's wrong?

Me: Blood Rain, Fire Thorn Spell, Soul of my Angel, Blue Psychokinesis, Time Hearts, B-Day in Equestria, Ink Blobs, Leaves and Stars, lastly, this story.

Pepper: Ok, I get it. Enjoy.

Kyla and Pepper didn't fall through the ground or sky this time; they fell right out of a pipe. They fly in the air for a second and come crashing down on a mushroom. A really big mushroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Pepper shouted when they landed. "Now where are we?" She asked.

Just then, a red Venus-fly trap plant popped out of the green pipe and started shooting fireballs at them. Pepper grabbed Kyla's hand and dragged her out of the way of the fireball that hit where they used to be standing.

A man with a red hat and an M on it stands in front of them. He smiles at the duo, "It's-a me. Mario!"

"And Luigi!" They heard someone else say, but he clumsily landed on his face when he ran over to them. He had the same hat, but it was green with an L on it.

Pepper snickered and Kyla rolled her eyes. A sword swings near Pepper's head.

An armored man appeared with fire in his eyes, "I found you Mario." He hissed.

"RRRRUUUNNN!" Pepper shouted as she grabbed Kyla by the back of her sweater and ran behind the one known as Mario for protection.

She dropped Kyla and looked at her hair. A strand of it was cut clean off, which enraged Pepper.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!"

Kyla held on to the back of her jeans, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Mario and Luigi jumped into the air and fired fire balls at the armored man. He sliced the fire balls in half and strikes the plumbers.

Finally, Pepper broke free and charged right at the armored guy, hitting him with full-force in the chest as she head butted him, sending him backwards off the mushroom and landing on the ground four feet below.

He pushes himself off the ground and his sword transform into a great sword. He charges right to Kyla.

"Why does this always happen to me?! You know, I think the author is screwing me over."

Pepper couldn't stop him, but the two brothers ran after him and Mario knocked Kyla out of the way while Luigi attacked the armored dude.

The armored man dodged Luigi and tackled Kyla. The man's armor grew metal wings and he flew them away, "Time for payback, Kyla." he growls.

"Look, you people keep mistaking me for someone else. I mean, this is ridiculous!"

The man just rolled his eyes, "Man, last time I saw you, you weren't so whiny."

"I'M NOT WHINY!"

"Kyla!" Pepper called to her and looked back at Mario. "Is there something we can do to catch them?!" She asked.

"Well, he always goes to Bowser's Castle. So we'll catch up with him there. But, your friend's name is Kyla, right?"

"Yes. Why."

"Her voice and name sound just like a friend of Sonic's. That Koopa Knight hates Kyla because they're so different. Like he's from here, she's from Mobius. He's human, she's a hedgehog. He's evil, and she's good."

"That makes sense, but that Kyla both lost her memory and doesn't remember any of this, or it's the wrong Kyla. She's probably as confused as I am." Pepper said, but shook it off. "So, Bowser's castle, huh? Let's go!" Then she ran away.

"Um... It's the other way..." Luigi said.

Pepper walked past them again with a sweat drop on her head. "Right..."

Back with Kyla, she is now in a cage. With the man guarding it. She twiddles her thumbs and glances at him, "So. You think I'm a hedgehog, hm? Are you blind or something?"

He sighs, "No. I know it's you because of your voice and attitude. Except for the whining, that's new." he got off his chair, "What happened to you? You uselessly try to escape, or you challenge me to a fight! What the hell man!"

"Hey! I don't fight bobzo's like you!"

"'Bobzo's'?"

"SHUDDUP!"

Mario, Luigi and Pepper were racing down the road towards a huge castle with lava all around it.

"Wow... This is so cool!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Not so cool when you're close to running into lava." Mario said as they stopped for a second.

"True..." Pepper said.

Luigi opened a bag that he was carrying with him and handed a blue flower to Mario, whose clothes changed blue.

"You take one too." Luigi said as he gave one to Pepper. Once she touched it, her jeans turned into a lighter blue, same with her shirt, but her jacket turned dark blue. "Cool..." Pepper breathed. She put her hand out like Mario, and a blast of ice shot out of her hand. "SO COOL!" She exclaimed.

With Kyla: she and the dude are arguing.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M YOUR ENEMY!? I DON'T LOOK LIKE A HEDGEHOG AT ALL!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE HER!"

Pepper and the Mario brothers broke into the castle and saw the two shouting at each other. They stood there for a minute until Pepper, who found it entertaining, asked Mario if he had any popcorn.

The two kept arguing, and never notice the three that came in, "I'M NOT FREAKING HER!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

They start strangling each other and the man was yanking Kyla's hair. Kyla was biting his arm.

"Um... Ahem!" Pepper called, causing both of them to see the three

"HOW THE HELL DID-" Kyla knocked his helmet off, letting short blond locks to fall on his shoulders and baby blue eyes filled with rage.

"Haha! A blondie!" Pepper laughed.

"SHUDDUP!" he yelled

Kyla snickered. Mario and Luigi looked at him in confusion, "Princess Maia?" they said in unison.

Pepper's jaw dropped and hit the floor. "THAT'S A GIRL?!" She exclaimed, then squinted her eyes and noticed that she did look a bit feminine. "Oh... Well, sorry, I don't have my glasses..." Pepper said as she squinted again.

"What? No! That's not my name!"

Kyla held him (or her?) against the bars, "Who are you?"

He glares at her, "My name IS Maia, but I'm not a girl dammit!"

Pepper couldn't take it; she just exploded into laughter and fell on her back, "A dude with a girl's name?! Haha!"

He started to fume and made a sword out of thin air he threw it at Pepper and it barely nicked her cheek. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I BECAME THIS! I WAS A GIRL UNTIL SHE DID SOMETHING TO ME!" He jabbed his finger towards Kyla.

"You do know that's the wrong Kyla, right?" Pepper asked.

He was so angry now, that if you put a tea kettle on his head, it would steam. "It. Is. HER!"

"Right... And I'm Taylor..." Pepper muttered.

"Taylor? You know her?" Mario asked.

"Well, yeah. We were sent to Mobius before all of this."

Realization appeared on Maia, "Was there a sea green hedgehog? With an eye patch and a sour personality?"

"Uhhhh... No..." Pepper said, but she failed at that lie, since she was a terrible liar.

Maia saw right through, "You suck at lying."

Kyla squeezed her arm through the bars and punched Pepper on the shoulder, "Way to go."

Maia had a glint in his eye, "I guess this is a fake. The real Kyla must be on Mobius and sent a double to distract me. That son of a-"

"Hey! This is a T rated story! You can't say that or the F word!" Kyla snapped.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I will go to Mobius and kill her once and for all!"

"Pepper. I don't feel so good."

"Oh no, don't you dare, not right now!" Pepper pleaded, knowing what was going to happen.

Maia notices and snickers, "You may be a fake, but I bet you don't have a heart." His eyes narrow, "Just like her."

Kyla puts a hand up to her mouth and she vomits blood up. Mario and Luigi start to panic.

"You... You... Meanie!" Pepper exclaimed as she sent a blast of ice at Maia, but she dodges. Pepper still continued to shoot ice beams at her though.

He snickers and took out, what seemed to be a wand. With a wave, a vortex appears under everyone's feet. They all fall down, but Maia takes hold of Kyla, "Since you're the double of Kyla, I think she'll be glad to see you."

Kyla vomited blood and Maia jumped into a different vortex.

"THIS SUUUUUCCCKKKKSSS!" Pepper yelled as she fell. She got separated from the Mario brothers though, and she just kept falling through darkness until she noticed that she was falling through the sky again.

She flapped her arms around, "Come on!"

No luck.

She spots a camp down bellow. A familiar silver hedgehog glances up to the sky, "Holy god! Pepper!?" he uses his psychokinesis to fly up to her as fast as possible.

"Hi, Silver!" Pepper called to him as he finally reached her. "Long story, mind letting me not FALL TO MY DEATH?!"

He grabbed her bridal style and took her back down to the ground. He sets her down and asks, "What happened? Where's Kyla?"

"Someone named Maia took her; I got separated from her and ended up falling through the sky... Again..." Pepper said. "But she's planning on killing Kay, we need to warn her!"

"Wait, Maia? As in Princess Maia?" Pepper nods. Silver felt like he was going to faint, "WE NEED TO GET KAY NOW!"

"WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Pepper yelled.

Silver snatched Pepper's hand and ran faster than Sonic!

'Kay,' he thought, 'we're coming!'

In the nursing tent, Kay has her head in a bucket, puking blood into it. 'Why... why does this happen to me? I tried bringing them back... but I just lose my precious organ.' Kay pants and wipes her mouth with her sleeve.

"Kay!" Silver yelled as they ran into the tent.

"Kay, thank god we found you!" Pepper exclaimed.

Kay looked at them confused, "Pepper? What are you doing here?"

"Long story. But we have to get you out of here!"

"W-" she throws her head into the bucket to vomit.

Pepper looked at her confused, "Wait. Kyla has the same problem. How do you have this?"

Kay wiped her mouth and got to her feet, "No time for that now, we've got to go I guess."

Pepper and Silver helped her out of the tent, and while they were walking to somewhere safer, Pepper was explaining the whole thing to Kay.

"So Maia captured Kyla?" Kay asked, who vomited blood again.

"Yeah, she's going to try and kill you." Pepper explained.

"Not if I can help it." Someone said and Pepper turned around to see Taylor. She looked furious and was cracking her knuckles as if she was preparing to fight. "I was waiting for you to notice how long I've been here." She said with a smirk.

Kay grimaced and clutched her chest in pain. Silver wrapped an arm around her and she nuzzled herself in his chest.

Taylor went up to Pepper, "You ready to fight?"

Pepper fist pumped, "Oh yea-" a hole appeared under the four's feet. And they fell right into a cell of magic energy.

"And what the hell?" Taylor said as she touched one of the bars, but yelped in surprise when she found out that it was electrified.

"That won't work." Kay said, "We need a Magi-Koopa wand to get out of this."

Silver cocked an eyebrow, "So we're in Bowser's castle?"

Kay nodded.

"But where do we find one?" Pepper asked. "We can't get anything outside the cage!"

Taylor smirked and shook her head. "You can't, Pepper, but some of us can move things with their minds." She reminded her.

Kay nodded, "Yes. I bet Silver will get it easily."

"I MEANT ME!" Taylor snapped.

Kay scratched her chin, "I know. But the wand isn't here. And I'm sure Maia won't carry it. She's... I mean 'he' is smarter than that."

"Why thank you 'Kay'" the blonde enters the room with an evil smirk and his arms crossed.

"Let us out of here you monster!" Taylor snarled.

"And while you're at it, why don't you let Kyla go?" Pepper asked.

Maia just laughed, "And why would I do that? Sure I am a monster, but I was raised by one."

Taylor snarls, Pepper growls, and Silver groans. But Kay, she just blankly stares into the distance.

"So where is Kyla exactly?" Taylor asked, looking like she would kill him.

Maia smirked, "You will never know. Let's just say she's dying to see you."

Pepper ran right at the bars of the cage, but when she rammed against it, she was thrown backwards. "I swear to god that if you even touched one hair on her head, you'll be sorry!" She shouted angrily.

Maia just laughed at her, "Oh don't worry, you'll meet her soon. In Hell!" He slammed the door behind him. Making the tapestries shutter.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Pepper yelled after Maia, and kept running into the electrified bars of the cage, but for the fourth time, she had nasty burns on her shoulders and hands, so Taylor held her back.

"Calm down, will you?!" She exclaimed.

Silver sighs, "Well, I guess we're goners. I guess we'll meet Mercury and Grayer in the afterlife."

Kay wasn't listening, she was staring at something.

Taylor noticed this and walked up to her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"How that window doesn't have any bars or magic field around it." She points to the opening above her head.

Taylor followed her gaze to the window, and saw that she was right. "Yeah, we can escape through there, but how do we get out of the cage?"

"Easy." Kay gets up and sits on the window seal, "See ya." She leans back and falls out.

Pepper watched her and climbed up on the windowsill as well. Then she jumped off, but was caught by Taylor, who levitated her safely to the ground.

Silver jump off the window and floated to the ground. They land and glance around, "Where's Kay?" Pepper asks. Taylor points up. Pepper looks up and spots Kay resting on a branch.

"Well how do we find Kyla?!" Pepper asked, her eyes starting to water.

Kay jumps off and lands next to Pepper, "We just follow our noses."

Pepper looked at her, "Why?"

"She eats peanut butter, right?"

"Yeah?"

"There you are."

Taylor sniffed the air and pricked her ears. "That way, without a doubt." Taylor said.

Pepper sniffed the air as well, she was right; there was a really strong scent of peanut butter over there.

Silver pulls Kay to the side, "Kay, you know they're going to find out quickly."

Kay rolled her eye, "Does it really matter? If they know I'm her and Taylor's her, then they'll have to live with it."

Silver shook his head, "No. You know what I mean."

Kay frowned, "Yeah... I know..."

Silver takes her hand and kisses it. Kay blushes. "Come on," Silver said, "We need to go."

"Kyla?" Pepper called as she rushed down the hallway, following the smell of peanut butter. She finally made it to a room where the smell was the strongest and tried opening the door, but it was locked.

When Taylor caught up to her, she broke the doorknob and allowed Pepper to open the door.

In the room, Kyla lied on the floor. A pool of blood surrounding her, and Maia took out a wand and with a flick in the wrist, he turned into a girl.

She laughed madly, "I DID IT! I KILLED HER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

When Pepper saw this; she felt both anger and sorrow. But she ran over to Kyla and tried to wake her up, but it was no use.

"You... MONSTER!" Taylor shouted as she sprang at Maia with her claws unsheathed. She slammed into her and raked her claws across Maia's face.

A large slash cuts across her face. She just smiled a toothy smile and laughed insanely, "ITS NO USE! SHE'S GONE AND NOW KYLA THE HEDGEHOG WILL DISSAPEAR! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Kay came through the door and blasted her with an energy blast.

Silver ran over to Pepper and now dead Kyla.

Taylor and Kay growled and together, they slashed Maia in one hit. She fell to the ground. Blood gurgled from her throat, "I-it'ssssss no usssssssse..." she exploded into a black dust cloud.

Pepper was sitting beside Kyla, crying in her hands. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

Kay shook her head, "There's nothing we can do."

Taylor punched the wall, "Oh c'mon! This can't happen! This is a main character and she just DIED!? WHAT THE HELL AUTHORS!"

(Me: Hey! We're just doing our job!

TBG: Calm down Insanity.)

Silver ran his finger on the remaining black dust and inspected it, "Guys. This was a fake the whole time!"

"Does that mean that this Kyla is a fake too?" Taylor asked.

Silver came up to the body and ran a finger down her arm. Black dust came right off it, "Yes!"

"Hey!" a muffled voice called out, "I need a little help here! It's getting hard to breathe!"

"Is that-" Pepper started.

"-Kyla?" Taylor finished her sentence.

"Kinda suffocating in here! Get me out! Please?! I'm in a small squeezing dark room and coats are killing me in here!" She muffled.

They all turned to a closet and Taylor opened the door, causing Kyla to fall out.

"Kyla, I thought you were dead!" Pepper cried as she hugged her best friend.

Kyla blinked, "Uh, why?"

"We thought Maia killed you!"

"What were you doing in the closet?" Kay asked.

Kyla tapped her chin, "Oh, um. I was just having some tea with the queen of England and having some coat crumpets- I WAS LOCKED IN THERE!"

"Well, now that we know your safe, let's go find Maia, I have a special delivery just for her." Taylor said as she punched the palm of her hand.

Kyla looked at her confused, "When did you get here? Isn't this supposed to be a Mario chapter? We're not going to Mobius just yet. Well, that's what the script says."

"Well who follows the stupid script these days?" Taylor asked.

Kay sweat drops, "Man, in this chapter we're making a lot of four wall breakers."

"Which brings me to this question," Taylor started. "Why isn't there a fifth wall?"

Pepper shrugged, "I don't know but we better get back to the story before Insanity kicks our butts."

(Me: Ya damn right I will!

TBG: Calm Insanity.)

They heard laughter echoing through the castle and knew it was Maia. "Careful everyone..." Pepper whispered to them.

Kay transforms her psychic energy into a beam blaster, "Let's head out."

They all walked out of the room and into the hallway. They snuck down the hallway and cautiously glanced around as if Maia would jump out from anywhere, and she did. She leapt through the doors on another room, grabbed Pepper by the throat and slammed her against the wall hard.

She laughed madly, "If I can't kill Kyla, I'll kill you Pepper!"

Maia tightened her grip around Pepper's throat and Pepper dug her nails into her hand.

"Let her go!" Taylor shouted as she leapt at Maia again, but she was ready for her and kicked Tay in the chest, which knocked the wind out of her.

Kay blasted a beam at the Koopa Knight, but Maia just raised her hand and deflected it.

Pepper started to feel weak as Maia kept a hard grip on her neck, and she couldn't breathe anymore. Taylor tried charging at her again, but Maia flicked her away like a fly.

Kyla couldn't take it anymore. She charged at Maia and tackled her to the ground.

Maia loosened her grip on Pepper and she squirmed out of her grasp. Then she started coughing and breathing deeply. Taylor went to go help Kyla, and while Maia was down, they could use this precious time wisely.

Kyla and Maia were rolling around the ground, throwing punches at each other. Maia made a knife out of thin air and slashed Kyla. It only made a large cut on her cheek though.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Taylor yelled as she jumped on Maia as well and threw a full-force punch at Maia's jaw.

Maia and Kyla fly right into a wall. Maia got they wind knocked right out of her. Kyla barely hit it. They fall to the ground. Kyla, panting and bleeding. Maia, unconscious.

Taylor helped Kyla to her feet and let her lean on her shoulder for support. "Well, at least Maia's down for now..." She said.

Maia's eyes snap open and everyone jumps back. Maia glances around the room. She sits up and rubs her head, "Argh. If that was Jr, I swear he keeps using his stupid inventions on m-" she stops and notices the Mobians and girls, "Umm... and you guys are?"

Pepper grinned as she got an idea and walked up to her. "We are your masters, don't you remember?" Pepper asked/lied.

Maia glared at her, "Don't push your luck."

Pepper shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." She said.

Maia rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Can you tell me what's going on? I feel like someone threw me against a wall."

'Well that's what happened...' Pepper thought.

Kay looked at Maia in confusion, "You don't remember?"

Maia cocked a brow, "Remember what?"

"That gumdrops fell from the sky and chocolate grew on trees." Pepper said sarcastically.

"Are you talking about the candy kingdom?" Kyla asked, "Because that would be awesome if that was real."

"Yes it would..." Pepper said, her mouth watering.

"When was the last time we ate a real meal and not peanut butter?" Kyla's mouth also starts watering, "I would love some tri-tip by now."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Humans."

"Or ravioli..." Pepper trailed off.

Kay, Taylor, and Silver face palmed.

"They forgot the situation we're having." Silver said.

Kay shrugged, "Well, we better find the Mario brothers. Maybe they'll lead us to Peach and maybe she can help us."

Maia glares at her, "Well I'm not going if you're going to see PEACH!"

"Who's peach? And why do you sound like you would kill her?" Pepper asked cautiously.

Maia crossed her arms, "She's my big sister and she hates me as much as I hate her."

Pepper patted her shoulder to show it was okay. "Well, I'm sorry for that... Maybe we can go and egg her house later?" She asked with a grin.

"Pepper, seriously?" Kyla said with a sigh.

Maia tilted an eyebrow, "House? Do you mean castle? Plus, I'm with you all the way but do you have any idea how long that would take?!"

"Castle... Well, I have that covered, what do you think an egg grenade is for?" Pepper asked with a proud smirk.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Kyla yelled in panic.

Pepper held up the grenade and smiled innocently. "I know a guy, but this baby would probably cover half of the castle with egg!" Pepper laughed.

Kay snatches it out of her hand, "No! Be more civil! Act your age dammit!" Kyla nods with her arms cross.

Taylor snatches it back, "Aw c'mon General, let's have some fun!"

Silver swipes it out of her hand, "No is no, Corporal."

"Well, it's been a while since we had a good prank." Pepper said as she randomly brought out another one, but it was bigger than the other.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Kyla yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE!?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO AMERICA!?" Kay yelled.

"I have a lot more... Don't ask... Anyways, let's go already!" Pepper said as she started walking away.

Kyla ran over to Pepper and tackled her to the ground, "You're not going to egg someone's house as long as I'm around!"

"I can make this thing explode right now if you don't let me up!" Pepper threatened. Everyone took a step back cautiously.

"I don't care!" Kyla yelled.

"Okay." Pepper said casually. She presses a button and BOOM!

Taylor leapt into a room for cover and the blast coated the whole hallway with egg.

Kay and Silver created energy shields to protect themselves and Maia. The only two that never went for cover were Kyla and Pepper. And they were scrambled.

Pepper pushed Kyla off of her and stood up, but laughed. "Whoa, look at me!" She chuckled.

Kyla wiped her eyes off and laughed too, "Oh my god *laugh* I smell like an omelet."

They both laughed in unison while everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well then..." Taylor started, but she didn't know what else to say.

Kay and Silver shut down the shields and watched their step in the eggs.

"You know," Kay started, "When I was your age, I was disciplined and strict. You two, are just terrible!"

Silver rolled his eyes and coughed, "*cough* liar *cough cough*"

Kay glares at him. Kyla and Pepper start having a snow ball fight with the eggs.

"You guys act like children!" Kay spat, but Taylor threw an egg ball at Kay and it hit her on the side of the head.

Maia threw an egg ball at Taylor and it hit her in the butt. So far, everyone but the Generals were having an egg fight. Kay sighed and Silver chuckled.

"Come on guys, this stuff is fun!" Pepper laughed before Kyla hit her in the back of the head with an egg ball.

Silver smirked and made an egg ball and threw it at Kyla's face. Kay face palmed.

Silver has joined the fun!

"Yay!" Pepper laughed. "Everyone attack Kay!" Then everyone started throwing egg balls at Kay.

"NO!" Silver yelled in a panic.

But it was too late. Kay was getting hit left and right until she was buried.

The four girls fell to the egg-y ground laughing.

But it subsided when the eggs mountain started steaming. It exploded and caked everyone. Kay was on fire and her eye was white as paper!

Blood was running down her cheek saying that her eye was open, but she didn't care, "YoU wIlL lIsTeN tO mE oR yOu WiLl FaCe ThE fIrErY pItS oF HELL!" blood started pouring from her mouth, but she ignored it.

Kyla vomited on the egged ground.

"Maybe we went a bit too far..." Pepper said.

Kyla vomited again, "P-P-Pepper..." she weakly called out.

Kay took Pepper by the front of her shirt and pointed her fingers at her. Pepper laughed nervously, "Look Kay, you don't have to be so u-" Kay's nails grew longer and were pointed at Pepper's throat.

Pepper's eyes widened. "Uh... Silver?!" She called to him, her voice cracking. "A little help here?!"

Silver went over and put a hand on Kay's shoulder. Kay glanced over to him. Silver transferred energy of some sort into Kay that made her pass out. She drops Pepper and falls into Silver's arms.

Kyla was on the ground in a little ball, clutching her stomach.

"Kyla! Are you okay?!" Pepper asked as she ran over to Kyla and made sure she was alright.

Kyla looked up to her friend, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a stomach ache."

"Just don't vomit blood again..." Pepper said.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "It's not MY fault I puke blood! They just happen without warning!" Silver sighs and carries Kay out of the egged room.

They all left the castle and were walking towards Peach's castle. Pepper had another egg grenade hidden behind her back.

Kyla stretched her arms out and said, "Pepper, if you have another egg grenade, I think Kay will murder you slowly and painfully."

Pepper gulped nervously. "I wonder what will happen when she finds out that I have 24..."

Kay's ear twitched when Pepper said that.

Kyla chuckled, "I think she knows now."

"Then we should probably get rid of them all..." Pepper said as she suddenly took a huge bag out of nowhere and gave it to Maia. "There's 12 for you, now let's go egg a castle!" Pepper laughed.

Pepper got tackled to the ground by a pissed off sea green hedgie, "YOU WILL NOT DARE!" she yelled in her face.

"Yes I shall!" Pepper yelled back as she struggled to get away.

Kay put her hand around Pepper's throat and transferred energy into Pepper, which paralyzed her. Kay got off of her.

"Hey! No fair!" Pepper yelled.

Kyla sighed and picked her up, "Geez, you're really light!"

"Well, I only weigh 70 pounds." Pepper said.

"WHAT?!"

Pepper laughed and grinned at Kyla. "True!" She chuckled.

Silver chuckled and looked over to Taylor, "You've been awfully quite. What's on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, well I'm just thinking about what's happening on Mobius." She replied.

Silver patted her back, "Don't worry, Rose, Raven, Shadow and Sonic won't let the planet die." Kay frowns and looks down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked as the paralyze thing began to wear off.

Kay glared at her and paralyzed her again, "If you want to get out of this, you need to get rid of those eggs."

"I will if I can throw at least one at the castle!" Pepper pleaded. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She begged, but she kept saying it over and over again.

Kay's ears flatten and she made a bat out of energy. She wacked it over Pepper's head.

It knocked Pepper out cold. It actually was pretty hard and it hurt.

Kyla gasped and glared at Kay, "Hey!" Kay brushed her hands against her pants and walked forward with Silver and Taylor behind her. Maia and Kyla glance at each other.

"So Peach's castle?" Taylor asked. "Where's that?"

Silver scratched his head, "I actually don't know. Kay?" Kay ignored them and kept walking.

"Do you know where it is?" Taylor asked Maia.

Maia shook her head, "Sorry. Papa never let me out." Kyla was dragging Pepper by the foot on the ground behind her.

Taylor sighed and picked Pepper up. "Wow, she really is light!" She exclaimed.

Kay growled. She crossed her arms and grunted.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Silver asked her.

Kay ignored him. He scratched his chin, and then snapped his fingers, "I have an idea!"

"What?" The three ask.

Silver goes around Kay and kisses her on the lips. She blushes a tomato red and slaps him across the face.

Taylor falls backwards laughing, but flies into the air before she hit the ground. "Ha-ha! You should see your face!" She laughed.

Kay glares at Taylor. Silver rubbed his cheek in pain, "Why did you do that for? You used to like my kisses." Kay's face became so red that Kyla's sweater would be jealous.

Taylor snickered and flew into the sky to check their surroundings. She saw a huge white castle up ahead.

"If you can fly, why didn't you do that before?!" Kyla hollers to Taylor.

"Because it was amusing before!" She called down to her and back flipped in mid-air.

Kay raised her hand and zapped Taylor right out of the sky.

Taylor came crashing down and landed on her back on the ground. "Ughhh... What the hell, man?!" She groaned.

Kay turned her back everyone. She jumped into the air and was surrounded in a blue aura. Then she flew away.

Taylor sat up, but winced at the sudden movement. "That little *wince* son of a-" "Hey, I see the castle up ahead!" Kyla said, which cut her off.

Maia hesitated, "Um... you guys can go, I'm staying here."

"Oh, okay..." Taylor said as she stood up and started walking, but she was twitching with electricity every so often.

Taylor carried Pepper the whole way until the quo went to the double way door. Kyla knocked and waited.

Pepper groaned and opened one eye tiredly. "God, my head hurts..." She groaned in pain.

"Morning sleepy head." Kyla teased, "Would you like some eggs pumpkin?" Taylor snickered and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Actually, yeah..." Pepper said. "And possibly some ice..."

The double doors open and a little mushroom pops his head out, "May I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Kyla said awkwardly, "We need to see princess Peach please."

"Alright, I'll let you in, this way please." He said as they followed him. "By the way, what's wrong with her?" The mushroom dude asked as he pointed at Pepper.

"Head... Hurts... Lights... Darkening..." She managed to say before she passed out again.

"Wow... Way to be dramatic..." Taylor said.

Kyla face palmed, "If that girl got a concussion, I'm going to murder Kay."

"General Kay?" The mushroom asked. Silver nodded. The mushroom pointed to a room, "She got here before you. She's reading in there."

"We might as well go check on her." Taylor said as she looked down at the little mushroom. "But before that... Do you have a nurse room or somewhere that we can put her?" Taylor asked as she looked down at Pepper.

The mushroom nodded, "But one of you needs to carry her there." Taylor picked Pepper up and the mushroom led her.

Kyla and Silver peek into the room Kay was in. She was leaning on a chair with her legs propped up on a table. A book was in her hand that read "Humans, the Personalities."

When Taylor came back, she went over to Kyla and saw Kay reading.

"Hi, Kay." Taylor greeted with a fake smile.

Kay ignored them. Silver sighed and went up to her, "Kay, what's bugging you?" Kay didn't listen.

"Come on, you've been a big grump all day." Taylor complained, "Shooting me out of the sky and hitting Pepper over the head?"

Kay still ignored them. Kyla fidgeted, "Um... This is going to be awkward but... you think she's on that time of month?"

"... Which is...?" Taylor asked.

"Um... On her... period..."

Taylor laughed. "Then let's ask her!" She said with a big grin.

Kyla frantically waved her arms around, "Don't do that! She'll hurt you again!"

Taylor just scoffed, "Then why don't you?"

Kyla puffed, "Fine. But if I die, my ghost will haunt you forever."

Taylor stiffened and her ears drooped. "Oh... Ghosts..." She said quietly, below a whisper.

Kyla went over to Kay and asked, "General... Um... are you on your monthly?"

Kay slammed her book right into Kyla's face, which made her crash through a window and hit a tree. Taylor gapped at the sight.

Kay bared her teeth and her eye was paper white, "WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT STUPID SHITTY BRATS! IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME, I'LL F******* KICK YOUR DAMN ASSES!"

Taylor stared at Kay in shock. "Kay! What's gotten into you?!" Taylor shouted. "You've hurt all your friends! Just calm down!"

Kay threw the book right into Taylor's head, making it split in two. Silver couldn't believe it. His partner. His comrade. His friend. Hurting the ones she loves...

Taylor stumbled backwards into a bookshelf and clutched her head. "Augh! God!" She groaned, one hell of a headache kicking in and making her go dizzy.

Taylor faints to the ground. Silver ran over to Kay and grabbed her, "Kay! Stop th-" he gets slammed into a wall and knives pierce through his arms, legs and chest. He screams in pain.

Pepper heard screaming from the other end of the hall and looked over at the door. Her vision was really blurry, but she got up anyways with her head pounding. She had ice tied to her head to cover a bump. But she walked towards the door, stumbling as she went down the hallway.

Pepper tripped through the doorway and notices Kay with Silver pinned to the wall by knives and Taylor with her head split right in half. Still breathing thank god. But Kyla, where is she?

"What... The... HELL?!" Pepper screamed, looking scared and shocked as she saw the window shattered. She made her way towards it and saw Kyla laying there unconscious.

Kyla had glass shards all over her body and a huge chunk stabbed into her head. Pepper felt like she was going to throw up.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Pepper screamed, which was actually so loud that it made all of the glass in the castle break, "You hurt your friends, you freak out over nothing, you have no sense of humor, and YOU JUST DONT CARE?!" She shouted, her eyes narrowed and she was glaring at Kay. "Just look at what you've done..."

Kay's eye turned back to its normal iris. She rubbed her head in pain, "Wha... Pepper? W-" Silver catches her eye. Her eye widens and tears start streaming down her face when she sees Taylor, "The... the insanity... no... NO!" She fell to her knees and started pulling her fur out and cutting herself, "I can't live! She'll kill again and it will be my fault! I DON'T WANT TO KILL!"

Just then, a huge group of mushrooms come into the room and start carrying them away to try and save them. When they left, Pepper went over to Kay and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

Kay snapped her head towards her. Pepper braced herself, but was shocked when Kay threw herself on her and buried her head into Pepper's chest, "Why? Why me? I-I was normal before all this... I had a life, a family. But no," tears and blood pour from her eyes, "I killed them... my brother... my mom... my best friends... dead. Killed. Perished! Why me?! Why!?"

Pepper looked down at Kay with surprise and she hugged her tightly. "It will be okay..." She said.

"I don't wanna kill my kids... I don't wanna kill my lover... I... I..." Kay fainted in Pepper's arms.

Pepper held Kay closely and carried her down the hallway to where everyone else was. She put Kay down on one of the medical beds and went outside the room to wait.

The questions ran through her head as she waited. What insanity? Kids? I didn't even know that she had kids! Lover... that might be an easy answer.

Just then, the medical doors opened and a doctor walked out. He glanced at Pepper, who was already planning the funeral if he let her friends die. "Pepper, is it? Anyways, your friends are going to be... Okay." He said.

Pepper growled. "What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"Kyla and Taylor's head injuries were really bad, and Silver has so many stab-wounds, it's hard to tell if they will actually make it..." He said.

Pepper grabbed his throat and looked him dead in the eye. "I swear to god... You let them die and I'll..." She tightened her grip on his throat to prove a point, and then let him go.

He scrambled into the room as fast as he can.

Pepper sighed and leaned against the wall. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she slide down to the floor. She buried herself in her knees, crying her eyes out.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She snapped her head up and saw a familiar hedgehog. Pepper wiped her nose with a jacket sleeve, "What do you want?"

Kay reached over her head and undid the eye patch, showing the hollow socket and its blackness.

Pepper looked at her confused. "What happened?" She asked as she wiped away her tears. "Why are you showing me this now?"

Kay frowned, "This is what happens when you try and save your friends from insanity... I lost my eye to it. I even lost my heart trying to save my kids." She clutches her chest, "I know you love them, but the choices you make will make you lose something even more precious. You might save them sure, but I think they would commit suicide if you died." Kay smiles sadly, "I know Silver would for me... But the one who would be even more lost than anyone... is Kyla. She would risk her life for you, so if you risk yours for her, it would be a waste."

Pepper smiled slightly at Kay. "But I would try my best to keep her safe." She said, "Kyla is my best friend."

Kay puts back on her eye patch and smiled, "I know. Silver's my best friend. And," she blushes beet red, "Lover.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Pepper said with a smile.

Kay blushes harder, "Please don't tell the others. Taylor never knew about this and Kyla..." Kay trailed off.

"... Is an airhead? Can't keep a secret?" Pepper suggested.

Kay nodded, "Yeah."

Just then, the doctor slowly came out of the room and hesitated before walking over to Pepper. "Well?" Pepper asked, which made him flinch.

"They are all awake and *gulps nervously* wants to see you..."

Pepper gets up and goes in the room. Kay follows nervously. Pepper pokes her head in and sees Kyla and Taylor with bandages covering their heads.

But Kyla's covered her eyes as well.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Pepper softly asked.

Taylor smiled when she saw Pepper and Kay. "He he, don't worry about me, I've been through worse situations." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Kyla? What about you?" Pepper asked as she and Kay walked over to her.

Kyla smiled sadly, "Well, at least I haven't died. But I can't see."

In the counter, Silver is still unconscious.

Pepper looked down sadly at her friend and held her hand for comfort. Kay noticed Silver and ran over by his side.

Kay lightly shook the silver hedgehog, "Silver? Time to wake up." She shook him a little harder, "Silver?" She shook him even harder, "Silver Vince Thoreson you wake up this instant soldier!"

"Is he okay?" Pepper asked.

Kay growled. But the hedgehog stirred. His eyes crack open and he smiles when he sees Kay, "Hiya Blaze." That made Kay snap. She raised her hand and slapped him right across the face, "You don't DARE say that name you dick!"

"Who's that?" Pepper asked as she walked over to Kay. "You don't have to answer, but I'm just curious..."

Kay clutched her fist and looked at Silver like she was going to beat the living hell out of him. "Blaze used to be Silver's best friend. When I was younger, she hated my guts for some reason. I just wanted to be her friend, but she still hated me. One day, she said she will accept a friendship if I met her at Green Hill Zone. When I got there, she setted me on fire." Kay was clutching her fist so hard, her palm started bleeding, "She said that I stole her true love. But I didn't know who. When she told me it was Silver, I was confused. We were friends, not a couple. Years later, she tried to burn Raven alive when she was just a small child." A tear escaped her blue iris.

Pepper's jaw dropped and she put a hand on her shoulder. "She sounds like an awful person... If she doesn't have any friends then I can see why!" She exclaimed.

Kay nodded slightly. Silver rubbed his cheek, "I-I'm sorry Kay! I didn't want to h- GAH!" Silver clutches his chest and the bandages turn from white to deep, deep red.

"Oh my god! Little mushroom man!" Pepper yelled at the mushroom doctor, who ran over to Silver.

The doctor removed the bandages and the gap of a wound showed its ugliness.

Kay gasped and she covered her mouth with her hands, "I... I... I did that?"

Pepper hugged her tightly to comfort her while the doctors changed the bandages and stopped the bleeding. Pepper couldn't look at it or else she would have fainted.

Someone knocks on the door and a girl with blonde hair came in.

She wore a pink dress and a golden crown, "Is everything alright here?" she asked sweetly.

Pepper looked at her, "Maia?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm princess Peach." She said. "But how do you know... Her?"

Pepper looked at her with a questioning face. "Uh... Who?" She asked.

"M-Maia..." Peach said.

"We met her at a castle surrounded by lava. Right now, she's waiting for us at the edge of the castle."

Peach gasped, and then ran outside to go find her. Pepper shrugged and turned back to Silver, but quickly looked away when she saw they were still wrapping the wound. "Oh god... Blood..." Pepper said.

Kyla tried to get off the bed and walk out the door to follow Peach, but she ran right into the wall next to the door, "Dammit!"

"Do you need help?" Pepper asked as she walked over to Kyla and held her arm to help her walk around. "Kay, stay here with Silver and Taylor." Pepper called to her as she led Kyla out the door.

Pepper led Kyla out of the castle until they made it to the edge. Pepper's eyes widen. Peach was on the ground, shaking in fear. Maia towering over her, with a long sword in hand.

"Pepper?" Kyla asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Stay here." Pepper said as she let go of Kyla and dashed over to them. As Maia was raising her sword, Pepper rammed into her and knocked her to the ground. "Sorry, Maia!" Pepper said to her, "but this isn't right!"

Maia sat up and glared at Pepper, "What are you doing?! She needs to die!"

Peach looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. Kyla had to trust her hearing to this. Pepper grabbed Maia by the front of the blouse and made her look dead in the eye.

"Listen, I know that you're upset about this, but what about her side of the story?" Pepper asked.

"I'm not going to listen to that cow!" A foot landed on her chest, pinning her to the ground. Pepper glanced up.

Kyla had her arms crossed and a frown on her face, "Why don't you hear your sister out. Or I'll break your ribs." Kyla pressed her foot harder on Maia's chest.

"No, please don't hurt her!" Peach said, sounding desperate. Maia looked slightly surprised at her.

44m ago Kyla would glance over to Peach, but she couldn't see. Peach crawled over to Maia and took her hand, "Maia. I love you. You're my little sister. Ever since you disappeared, I had the whole kingdom looking for you. But they would run back in fear telling me that an armored man attacked them." The three girls sweat drop, only to know who that man was, "I was miserable, Maia, I missed you so! I even had Mario search for you! One day, Rosalina and Daisy told me that they saw you... I..." Peach smiled sadly, "I was never so happy that you were alive."

Maia was speechless, she had no idea what to say, but Kyla got off of her and she and Pepper stepped back.

Maia got to her feet and glared at Peach, "You idiot! What made you think I would believe you!" Peach was taken aback and the duo was shocked. Tears poured from Maia's cheeks, "I can't believe you, you lie! You... you..." Maia fell to her knees and was sobbing.

Peach gingerly took her in her arms and petted her hair softly, "Shhhh... It's ok, I'm here."

A hole appears right under the duo. But it took them back to Mobius. General Shadow was standing right in front of them. Kay and the other two fall through a hole next to them.

"Haha... What's up, Shadow?" Pepper said, laughing nervously.

Shadow glares at her then looks over to Taylor, "What happened to you and the other three? You look terrible."

"Long, long, long, long, long, long, looooonnnngggg story." Taylor said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Well I bet that Silver will explain all of it. Kay and Taylor on the other hand, have to try and take these two humans home."

"AWWWWWW!" Pepper and Kyla whined.

Kay and Taylor saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Good. Now, have a nice fall."

"Wha-" Kyla was cut off by a hole appearing under their feet. "NOT AGAAAAAIN!"

Me: HOLY HERA! THIS IS REALLY LONG!

Pepper: I KNOW!

Me: Sorry for not much Mario and too much drama!

Pepper: Don't flame or complain, Read and Review!

Together: SEE YA AT THE NEXT WORLD!


	6. Sgt Frog,Keroro Gunso

Sgt Frog: KeylalaHaloloKaylalaSilveveDarereKaylalaZeroace&Mewmeme

Me: Sorry it took so long, you have NO idea how hard this is!

Pepper: Enjoy~

The four land right in front of a white house. Kyla rubs her head and her bandages fall off, "*gasp* Pepper I can see again!"

"I can see that." Pepper laughed.

Kyla giggled then gasped, "Pepper! Behind you!" Pepper snaps her head around and her eyes widen.

An older looking girl towered over them. She looked exactly like Kyla! Except she wore a black coat and an eye patch.

Another girl stood next to her, her hair was long and white in a braid. Cyan eyes glittered and her clothes were a tank top and yoga pants.

The names popped up in Pepper's mind, "Kay?! Taylor?! What. The. Heck?" Pepper asked. "Hang on, is it really you guys?" She asked as she poked Taylor's nose, but Taylor grabbed her arm and hit a pressure point that made it go limp. "Huh... I guess you are..." She said as she looked down at her limp arm.

Kyla got up and looked at Kay, "Why do you look so identical to me?"

Kay shrugged, "I always look like this. K.C. looks like me too, but a bit taller and way more serious than me." Kyla just blinked.

"Whhhaaattt?" Pepper asked, already confused.

Kyla hears screaming. She swished her head around until something landed on her head. "AHHHH! THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY HAIR!" She started running around all panicky.

Pepper was just laughing her head off, so hard that she fell on her back.

But the laughing came short when something landed on her head. "AHHHH!" She screamed, "SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER!" She ran around in a panic.

Kay and Taylor face palmed.

"Get it off!" Pepper cried as she just ran in circles and tried to get it off.

"It's just like the little Miss Muffet nursery rhyme..." Taylor said.

"Except they're not on a tuffen." Kay said while shaking her head.

Kyla and Pepper crash right into each other and fall to the ground. Two frog creatures hit the ground and shake in fear. Kyla looks at them with wide eyes.

One of them was white with a black belly, a little tail peaked behind it and a hat was on its head. It also had a belt over its shoulder and a light gray scarf around its neck.

The other was a baby blue with a white belly. It wore a hat like the other one and it had a mask over his mouth.

"What the heck are you?" Kyla asked.

"*gasp* they must be little gnomes!" Pepper exclaimed.

The white one got up to its feet and yelled, "Hey! We're not gnomes! We're Keronians, Pekoponians! I am second class private Halolo! And this is my comrade Darere."

Kyla just blinked, and then gushed, "Awww, you're so cute!" Kyla grabbed Halolo's cheek and pinched it, "My! Your skin is so smooth!" a glint appears behind the house as a Keronian waits for the right time.

"You are pretty cute." Pepper said as she poked Darere's face.

Kyla picked up Halolo and hugged her, "I'm going to hug you, and squeeze you, and love you, and call you Spot!"

"Lemme go!" Darere demanded as Pepper picked him up and just stared at him

A small figure jumps out of the shadows and fires missiles at Kyla.

"Look out!" Pepper exclaimed as she shoved Kyla and herself out of the way, which missed them by inches.

"Mommy!" Halolo yelled out.

Kyla was taken aback right there.

A frog with dark green skin was standing in front of them with a bazooka in hand. It had a hat with ear flaps that touched the ground and a beige scarf on its neck. "Pekoponians, put down the tadpoles! Or face my fire." It points it at Kyla.

"Wouldn't that be a stupid decision because we have your 'tadpoles' and you could hit them too?" Pepper asked, "Like... I could use this little guy as a shield." She put Darere out in front of her like a shield.

Three other figures zoom out of nowhere, grabbing the two tadpoles.

"Well..." Kyla said, "That just happened."

The green frog and a maroon colored frog with a scar point bazookas at the two, "Say goodbye Pekoponians." The maroon one said, slowly pulling the trigger.

Kay ran at them and kicked the bazookas to the side, which disarmed them, and then Taylor came in and knocked them out.

Kyla and Pepper high five, "Yeah! Teamwork!"

Kay and Taylor sweat drop. "You didn't do anything." Taylor said.

The green frog pushes itself off the ground, "That was a cheap shot, Pekoponian."

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PEKOPONIAN?!" Pepper shouted, but they just ignored her. Taylor growled at him and he stepped back cautiously.

He trips backwards and lands on him bum. He glares at her until fear starts to swell up.

Taylor comes closer and she pops her knuckles. The maroon frog grabs the green one close and growls at Taylor, "If you want to hurt him, you have to go through me!"

Taylor picked up the maroon one and gave her a mean glare, "Your pretty brave standing up to me." Taylor said, "But otherwise, you're just plain annoying."

Halolo panicked, "Please! Don't hurt daddy!"

"Then tell us what's going on!" Taylor snapped. "Or he gets it!"

One of the other frogs, a light blue one, jumps up near Taylor's head and slashed her cheek. He hits the ground with Giroro out of her grasp. He runs over to Halolo and picks her. The other frogs run away with Taylor chasing them.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well... How about you?" Pepper asked as she turned to Kyla.

Kyla nodded.

Kay sighs and stomps over to the three frogs. She grabs Halolo and her "mother" by the scarf and the maroon one by the belt.

Taylor growled at them and gave them a threatening glare.

They green frog starts yelling at Kay, "You let go of my scarf this instant! Whoever touches it never sees the light of day ever again!

Taylor poked the scarf and looked at the frog, "I'm still alive." She said.

He growls and kicks Taylor right into the jaw.

Taylor looks at him, surprised, until her eyes blazed red, "Why you little- I'll kill you!" Taylor snarled, which scared the crap out of Kyla and Pepper

Kay used her free hand to slap Tay, "Calm yourself you idiot."

"HE STARTED IT!" Taylor shouted.

"That is no excuse. It's just a 'frog' family, they don't know any better."

"Hey!" The green frog yelled.

Taylor growled at him again and then crossed her arms, "Can you at least just tell us what's going on and where we are?!" Taylor asked, which was more of a demand.

Before Halolo said anythi- "STUPID FROG!"

"KEEEEEROOOO!"

A light green frog launches out of the house and gets slammed into Taylor. A girl with pink hair and a ticked off look gets out of the house with her hands on her hips.

Taylor lifted the frog that hit her away from her and just dropped it. The frog fell on the ground and landed on its head.

"Natsumi please don't kill me!" He cried.

The green and maroon frogs face palm, "Keroro."

Pepper and Kyla exchanged glances as the girl stomped towards them and the frogs.

"You stupid frog!" The pinkette yelled, "You didn't do anything right!"

Kyla staggers back a little, "She reminds me of Tara..."

"She reminds me of Taylor." Pepper said, making Taylor shoot a death glare at Pepper.

"What?" Tay asked threateningly.

"Nothing!" Pepper cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Natsumi picks Keroro by the leg and gives him a first glare, "You better rewash my clothes RIGHT!"

"Eh?" Kyla and Pepper say in unison.

Natsumi notices them and drops him, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Um... I'm Kyla and this is my friend Pepper. Um, can you tell us where we are?"

Natsumi looked at her confused, "Uh Tokyo?"

"... Yeah okay, but which kind of Tokyo?" Pepper asked.

"Isn't there just one Tokyo?" Natsumi asked.

Pepper face palmed and sweat dropped, "Long story." She said.

"Wait. I think we're on Earth! We're home!" Kyla cheered.

"Not quite." Kay said, "We're in another dimension."

"Why am I not surprised?" Pepper asked

Kyla frowned, "Aw."

"Um... Maybe you have been in the sun for too long, do you want to come inside and explain?" Natsumi asked.

After Natsumi said that, Kyla fell to the floor.

Pepper started panicking, "Kyla!"

"Hungry..."

Kay face palmed, "She wants food. Really?"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Typical Kyla..." She said.

"Alright, then bring her inside, I'll get some snacks." Natsumi said as she walked in her house, and everyone followed her.

When they got inside, they sat down on the couch waiting for Natsumi. The green frog was staring intensely at Kyla and so was Halolo. Kyla starts to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm back." Natsumi said as she came in with five cups of tea and a plate of apple slices with peanut butter on the side.

Kyla looks at the tea and scoots it to Pepper slowly. Kay does the same thing, but to Taylor.

"Huh? You don't like tea? Is there something else you want?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh I don't want to be rude. But is it alright if I have some water?" Kyla asked shyly.

"I would too." Kay said with her arms crossed.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Natsumi said as she got up and left. A minute later she came back and sat down after giving them their water. "Now, can you tell me what's going on and how you got here?" She asked.

Kay took a sip from her water and put the glass back on the table. She asks, "First off, what are those?" Kay points to Halolo.

"Oh, they're Keronians. The green is Keylala and he has a twin sister. The red one is Giroro and that over there," Natsumi points to the other green frog, "Is Keroro. The idiot."

"Wait." Pepper cuts in, "Halolo called Keylala mommy so..."

"... Is he... her son?" Taylor finished.

Kyla faced palm, "Really. Halolo is a girl and Keylala is a... A..."

"Dude." Kay finished.

Pepper face palmed.

"Oh... Well then..." Taylor trailed off.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Kyla and Pepper screamed.

Kay face palmed, "You two are racist against gays."

Keylala literally buried himself in pillows.

"Mommy?" Halolo asked, "What's wrong?"

Giroro glared at Kyla and Pepper, "Now look at what you've done!"

"Uh ... What did we do?" Pepper asked.

Giroro grabbed Keylala's leg and yanked him out. Halolo looked at Giroro in worry, "Daddy, is mommy OK?"

Kyla felt like she was going to run right out of the house.

Pepper just sat there and watched the little frogs. She took an apple slice with peanut butter and nibbled on it as she listened to them talking.

Kyla's eye started twitching.

Natsumi turned her attention from the frogs and looked up at them. "Sorry about these frogs, they get on my nerves too." She said.

Then, a few minutes later, Kay started explaining what happened and how they got here. When she was finished talking, Natsumi blinked nervously at them, "Does that mean your aliens too?!" She exclaimed.

Taylor took a sip of her tea, "Well, me and Kay. Those two bone heads are human."

"Hey!" Pepper snapped at Taylor, but she sent her a glare that made Pepper back away from her.

Kay rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Natsumi leaned close to Taylor's face until they were about an inch away from each other.

"You better not be planning to take over our world..." She said firmly. Taylor sighed and leaned away from Natsumi.

"What would I want with it anyways?" She asked.

"Look," Kay said, "I'm a general, so I know what planet we have to conquer. But we're not bugged eyed clowns like that Keroro."

"Hey!"

"Now that you mention it, they do look like clowns..." Pepper said in a squeaky voice as she moved away from them.

Halolo tilted her head to the side, "What are clowns?"

"They're everyone's worst nightmare..." Pepper said spookily.

Halolo stared at her blankly, "Are they monsters?"

Kyla snickered and grabbed a flash light out of nowhere. The room went dark as she pressed the button, "The scariest monster around! They hide under your bed and eat the living souls of little tadpoles!"

The lights went back on and Halolo still looked at them blankly, "That would never happen," Halolo takes a missile out of nowhere, "I've got mommy's 658 missile."

Pepper's jaw dropped to the ground as Halolo pointed it at them accidentally.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Pepper shouted as she leapt behind the couch for cover.

"I'm not gonna shoot you... unless you try and steal my soul!" Halolo warned.

Kay just pushed it aside, "We're not." She pats the white Keronian on the head, making her giggle.

Halolo put the missile away into nowhere and giggled at them again.

Kay got up to her feet and asked Natsumi where the bathroom is. Natsumi pointed down the hallway and Kay grabbed Kyla, Pepper and Taylor by the backs of their shirts, "You guys really need a bath."

"Bath?! Oh come on!" Taylor complained as she crossed her arms with annoyance.

Taylor took a record time bath and the other two took their time wisely.

Kay was last. Right after she finished, she threw on her white shirt and black pants. She was about to grab her black coat, but something caught her eye.

She looked into the mirror and only saw herself and her hollow eye. She squinted to look closer. In a flash, her mirror image's blue eye turned a tiny blood red iris.

The whites have turned hollow black and blood was dripping down like tears. But it wasn't crying, a large sharp toothy grin plastered its face.

"KnOck knOck. HOw yOU dOnIg gEnErAl?" the thing laughed.

Kay gasped and punched the mirror, making the glass shards fly out and some stick into her hand.

She pants and sighs, 'She's gone...'

"NOt qUItE!" Kay's head was slammed into the mirror and glass stabbed inside her head.

Taylor's ears shot up when she heard the sound of shattering glass. "Kay? You alright in there?" Taylor called to her as she went over to the door and put her ear against it.

The creature laughs manically, "StIll wEAk frOm thAt bAttlE I sEE. PAthEtIc!"

Kay tries to push herself off the ground, but the thing takes her by the throat and bits down on Kay's arm. Kay tries to hold back the scream, but the creature bit down harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Taylor kicked down the door and everyone ran towards the bathroom when they heard the scream.

Taylor grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it.

Locked.

She slams the side of herself against the door, attempting to break it down. The creature looks at the door and unlatches its teeth from the General's arm.

"HEh," she chuckled, "YOUr lIttlE frIEnds ArE tryIng tO gEt tO yOU. ThEy wIll sAvE yOU," she grins, "bUt It'll ActUAlly bE mE!"

She enters into the wound that she made on Kay's arm and transfers into her blood stream. Kay clutches her head and slammed herself on the wall. She grinds her teeth together and bit her lip. Her eyes snap open and are two mysterious blue eyes.

She looks at herself in the mirror and grins, "They'll never know." she whispered.

Taylor finally busted down the door and saw "Kay" bleeding and with shards of glass in her hand and head. "Kay!" Pepper cried.

Kay opened her eyes and looked at Pepper, "What are you doing?"

Pepper jumped up and cheered "She's alive!"

Kyla looked at her as Kay picked the glass out. Kyla's eyes widen, "Kay?! Your eye!"

Kay looks at her confused and then looked in the mirror, what's most of it. She gasped, "M-my eye! It's back!"

'HEh hEh, thEsE gUys ArE sO EAsy tO trIck.'

Taylor was standing at the door with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Wow... How did this all happen anyways? The broken mirror... The eye?" Taylor asked.

Kay shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it was healed the whole time and I never even noticed."

Kyla looked at her, "So you're saying that it was never gone the whole time?"

Kay nodded, "Yep. I guess so."

Pepper looked at her suspiciously, 'But she showed me her eye, it was nothing but a socket.'

Taylor felt uneasy about this and she glared daggers at Kay.

'She's lying...' Pepper thought as she looked up at Taylor, who was thinking the same thing.

"What's my name?" Taylor asked, deciding on testing her.

"Taylor. Of course."

"What's Kyla's favorite food?" Pepper asked.

"Peanut butter. Why are you asking me questions?"

"Why are you lying to me about your eye?" Pepper whispered to her so quietly so only "Kay" could hear her. Taylor could too, of course with those giant ears of hers.

Kay looked at her confused, than realized 'ShIt! I fOrgOt!' Kay started to sweat madly, "What do you mean lying? I'm a general, I don't lie."

Pepper tapped her foot and then Taylor came up with an idea. "Kay, are you on your monthly?" She asked.

Kyla stepped back cautiously with Pepper, but Taylor just stood there.

"Uh, no? What the hell do you mean by that?" The creature peaked into Kay's mind and noticed what happened, 'WEll, thAt wAs mE thErE. SO If thEy AskEd hEr nOw, shE'll jUst bE mAd.'

Taylor smirked. "Who are you?" She asked confidently.

"I'm Kay! General Kay C. T the Hedgehog!"

"No you're not." Kyla hissed.

Kay crossed her arms, "Alright, prove I'm not me."

"Well, right now you would have gotten really mad at me for talking back to you, and you would have tried to kill me when I asked about the, 'monthly.'" Taylor said.

"And you lied about your eye! Kay doesn't lie, faker!" Pepper shouted.

Kay rolled her eyes, "Faker? You're not Sonic."

Keylala pokes his head in and gasps, "What the hell is that thing?!" He cried out.

"Ha! Busted!" Taylor shouted.

"What do you see?" She asked Keylala.

Keylala glared at Kay, "Bloody eyes and black hair."

Kay rolls her eyes, "C'mon, how can you tell if he's telling the truth?"

Everyone cornered Kay and was all glaring at her.

"We can all tell it's not the real Kay." Kyla said.

Kay growled but then grinned a sharp toothy smile, "Actually, you're half wrong and half right. I am Kay, but I'm also not." She takes a shard of glass and cuts herself, "I can't feel pain, but the Kay you know can. So do anything to me, she feels it."

"... We aren't planning to..." Taylor said after hesitation.

"We aren't?" Everyone asked.

Pepper tossed away a baseball bat that she got out of nowhere.

"Kay, you need to fight it!" Taylor said.

"Kay" just laughs, "Nice try, that would never work. She's in my complete control. I've been around for 5,000 years, so get used to this voodoo shit because one of the authors like's that crap."

(Me: Why I otta-

TBG: Insanity!)

Pepper narrows her eyes and she begins shaking with anger. "Kay, think about Silver! If you don't get rid of the fake then you'll never see him again!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Ha! That buffoon, that won't do it." Kay grins and glares at Kyla, "How about we make a deal. I let Kay go, if I have... Kyla."

Pepper gasped and she stepped in front of Kyla protectively. "I swear, you touch her and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kay asked smugly

"I'll... I'll..." Pepper stammered.

Kay laughed, "How about a different deal? An... Easier deal."

"I'm listening." Pepper said after a moment of hesitation.

"You need to guess my TRUE name!"

Kyla face palmed, "I hope it's not Rumplstitskin."

"No." Kay said annoyingly. "Lilly?" Pepper asked. "Bob?" Taylor asked next.

"No!" Kay yelled. Keylala and Kyla were scratching their chins. "Missy?" Kyla asked. "Kimi?" Keylala said.

"No, no, no!" Kay yelled. Taylor tapped her chin and then snapped her fingers. "Pablo! Its Pablo, isn't it?" She said stupidly with a dumb grin on her face.

Kay fumed, "NO!"

Kyla scratches her head, "We don't know! Give us a clue!"

"Nope. Plus, you guessed six times, you have seven left."

"You mean we had thirteen guesses the whole time?" Keylala asked.

Kay nodded, "Yes."

"Demon Kay?" Pepper asked.

"No, that's the other Kay."

"You mean there's more than one in her!"

Kay nodded, "Yeah, me, Dark Kay and Demon Kay. Demon Kay comes when Kay is REALLY mad. But the reactions like the monthly thing, that was all me. And the Demon, when it's a full moon."

"Kyla, do you have any ideas?" Pepper asked.

Kyla thought hard, "Um... Kyla?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "In a way, that's PART of my name, but not my real name."

"Kay?" Taylor mumbled.

Kay face palmed, "No! Kyla! That's part of my name, Kyla.E- Oh I see where you're getting at there! Almost got me eh?"

Taylor smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but almost." She said.

Kyla just stood there, wide eyed. Then, she fainted.

"Kyla!" Pepper exclaimed as she caught her before she fell.

Kay laughed, "You never knew did you? I know Taylor did! Kay is Kyla C. Thoreson! Just like that Kyla! This is Kyla in the future! Oops, I bet Kay never wanted you to know!"

Pepper gasped and she held Kyla close.

"B-but... Kay is a... Hedgehog..." She said, her voice below a whisper with shock. Then Pepper shot a glare at Taylor. "And you knew about this?!"

Taylor sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

Kay laughed again, "You two are so stupid! Plus I never knew that my younger self would be so weak!"

Pepper growled at her and leapt at Kay. "Don't call her weak, she's stronger than you would ever be!" Pepper yelled.

Kay just grinned, "Well, this Kyla was created to kill and destroy. What does this Kyla do? Sit around and get fat?"

"SHUT UP!" Pepper shouted as she picked her up and threw her right through the wall. A few seconds later, Pepper looked just as surprised as everyone else. "Um... Did I do that?" She asked as she pointed to the giant hole in the wall with Kay on the other side.

Keylala scratched his chin, "Are you sure you're not an alien?"

"N-n-no, I'm positive I'm a human..." Pepper said as she just stared at the wall, or- what was left of it.

Keylala poked his head out and his eyes widened, "Uh, guys? She left."

Pepper face palmed and ran out the door, which was kind of stupid because there was a hole right next to it.

Taylor ran after her. Keylala stayed behind and looked after Kyla. Pepper and Taylor ran down the streets and spot Kay in the middle of the town square.

Her foot was trying to crush something and was holding another in her hand. It seemed she was trying to crush the head of a silver frog with a red cloak.

A mask covered its mouth and a hat with a cape like look on its head. In Kay's hand was a Darere trying not to cry.

"M-mother..." he choked out.

"LET HIM GO!" Taylor shouted as she head butted Kay in the back, which made her go flying forward.

Darere fell to the ground. Pepper picked him up and Taylor picked up the silver one.

Darere opened his eyes and looked at Pepper. He reached out his hand near Pepper's face, but it fell limp as his eyes fluttered close.

Pepper gasped and looked over at Taylor and then at Kay.

Kay laughed, "Wow. THAT was dramatic! But I have to say, that brat and his shitty mother did put up a fight."

"Hey, leave them alone you bully!" Pepper shouted.

"Oh I'm so scared! The little human is getting mad at me!" Kay taunted.

"Don't listen to her." Taylor whispered to Pepper when she could literally see steam blow out of Pepper's ears.

The silver frog started to open her eyes. She strained her ears and felt around. She felt skin, an arm. Her pale gray eyes shine in the sunlight a little.

"You may put me down now." she said calmly to Taylor.

Taylor placed the frog on the ground.

The frog draws a sword from behind her cloak. Disappears for a brief moment, until she reappears in front of Kay, who is still laughing. Silveve strikes and cuts Kay across the chest. Blood splattered out.

Taylor panicked, "Don't hurt her! She can't feel pain, but the real Kay can!"

The frog disappears again and reappears behind Kay, stabbing her hand into her back. Kay falls to the ground and the frog keeps jabbing the pressure points in Kay's body, until she was fully paralyzed.

The frog jumped in front of Pepper and Taylor, clapped her hands together and bowed, "Konichiwa, I am Sergeant Silveve."

Pepper brought her hands up to her mouth in shock and held her breath without trying to. "I-is she going to be okay?!" Pepper asked Taylor.

Silveve stood up and nodded, "Yes. I only made a scratch. It's painless and bloody. I also paralyzed her so they pain will disappear if she has any."

"You bloody cheater!" Kay yelled. She was on the ground, stuck looking up to the sky.

Pepper laughed at this sight and looked over at Taylor. "Can you do that?" She asked.

Taylor nodded. "Something like it, but there is no blood included." She said.

"Now, may I have my son please?" Silveve asked. She out stretched her hands towards Pepper.

Pepper looked at the frog and handed him to her. "So what do we do with her?" Taylor asked, gesturing to Kay.

Silveve gingerly grabs Darere and "stares" off into the distance, "If you are pointing to this 'Kay,' I can't see her. I am blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Pepper apologized.

Silveve smiled under her mask, "It's OK, everyone doesn't notice." Pepper took Silveve's hand and led her to where Kay was.

"This is Kay." Pepper said as Silveve touched Kay's head.

Kay growled, "Get your slimy hands off m-" Kay's eyes went wide and she was screaming to the top of her lungs.

Pepper jumped back with surprise and Taylor fell to her knees holding her ears. She might not have her fox ears, but she still had her hearing.

Kay kept screaming, blood was gurgling from her mouth and her left eye. Her eye was hoping out of its socket slowly until it came out rolling on the ground.

Pepper gasped and looked away with her eyes covered. She was shaking and her face turned red. Taylor smirked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Wuss." Taylor said smugly. Pepper tried growling at her, but it came out as a whimper.

"What? You can't look at this stuff?" Taylor asked as she picked up the eye and Pepper shrieked when she saw that.

Silveve removed her hand and fell to her knees, "She's... Gone for now. You mustn't... Anger her for... A..." Silveve faints to the ground.

Pepper ran over to her and picked up Silveve. "She's exhausted... Taylor, can you carry Kay back?" Pepper asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, easy as breaking bones." Taylor said, which made Pepper step back. "He he, just joking." Taylor said.

Taylor and Pepper hurried back to the house with a knocked out girl and two passed out frogs. When they came through the door, Keylala (somehow) got Kyla on the couch and putted a wet rag on her forehead.

Taylor put Kay down on the floor and Pepper ran over to Kyla. "How is she?" Pepper asked Keylala.

Keylala looks over to her and says, "She's doing fine, but I have a bit of a prob-"

"BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE MY PONIES?!"

Keylala face palmed, "Kaylala I know what you're going to do to them!"

A frog that looked exactly like Keylala entered the room with a big smile. She giggles, "Don't worry, I'm just cutting their heads off."

Pepper and Taylor stare at the little frog and exchange glances nervously. "Glad I'm not a pony..." Taylor muttered.

Keylala sighs and turns to Taylor and Pepper, "This is my little twin sister Kaylala and the aunt of my child. Let's just say she loves ponies so much that she kills them."

"Well, that would sure suck for the Equestria ponies..." Pepper said below a whisper, making sure that Kaylala didn't hear her.

A large explosion is heard from the next room. A gray frog flies right out and crashes right into Pepper.

Pepper yelps in surprise when she notices the frog coming right at her and as a reflex, she side-karate chops him at the floor.

The frog slams down on the ground and moans, "I-I'm s-s-sorry... Ow... I-I didn't mean t-to crash into y-you."

A grey frog with grey cat ears and tail. She had green cat eyes and she kinda young. Not tadpole young, but young enough to be adorable!

Pepper's eyes lit up and she ran over to her and scooped her up in her arms. "Awwww, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen ever!" Pepper squealed like she was 5 years old again.

The frog blushed, "U-um... Thank y-you?"

A laugh rings in Pepper's ears, "Ku ku ku ku, my experiment didn't go as planned, but at least I got a boom out of it." A yellow frog enters the room, chuckling evilly.

A pure black frog stomps into the room, "Kururu! I will not tolerate with you hurting Mewmeme!"

Pepper looked down at the little frog in her arms.

"Are you Mewmeme?" Pepper asked curiously.

The little frog looked at her shyly and nodded, "Y-yes..."

"That's adorable!" Pepper exclaimed as she hugged her again.

Mewmeme blushes even harder.

The black frog notices this and stomps over to Pepper, "What are you doing?" He growled.

Pepper put Mewmeme down and looked right at the black frog, and then she poked his nose.

He growled at her, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I like to get on people's nerves?" Pepper said in an obvious tone.

Mewmeme blushes and looks down to the ground. The black frog looks at her for a second, rolls his eyes and walks away.

"So... who's that?" Pepper asked Mewmeme.

Mewmeme blushes harder, "... Zeroace..." Her blush grows redder.

Pepper stared at her and then a wide smile spread across her face. "You like him, don't you?" She asked smugly.

Mewmeme's face turns so red, that a tomato would be jealous, "N-n-no! Never! W-we're j-just friends!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Pepper asked.

Taylor saw her and immediately said, "Ohh, little kitty frog has a crush!" Then she walked over to where she and Pepper were.

Keylala notices and runs over to Mewmeme. He goes in front of her and glares at Taylor and Pepper, "Leave her alone! If she doesn't want to talk about something than drop it!"

"Oh... sorry, I guess we got a little carried away." Pepper said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Mewmeme bowed her head, "I-it's OK K-Keylala-kun." Keylala shook his head, "No, it's not OK. You need to stand up for yourself. Don't get pushed around dammit!" Mewmeme staggered back a little.

"Aw come on, stop being so harsh on her." Taylor said to Keylala.

Keylala sweat dropped, "Sorry, I got anger issues. I never had them until I went into the army. Now that was challenging."

"The army, huh?" Taylor thought aloud. Pepper raised an eyebrow slyly. "So you're a tough guy, huh?" She asked.

"Of course I am! Mewmeme, Kaylala, Zeroace, and Silveve are part of the army too. I'm a weapon corporal. Kaylala is a lance corporal, Zeroace is a sergeant major, Mewmeme is a first class private and Silveve is our sergeant. We are the S.E.C.R.E.T Platoon."

"You adorable little guys are brave." Pepper said with a soft laugh.

Kaylala pops out of nowhere and laughs, "Of course we're brave! We have to conquer this planet to please the high c-"

Keylala knocks Kaylala on the head, "You never know when to shut up."

"Conquer the planet? Count me in!" Taylor exclaimed humorously.

Before Kaylala could say anything, Keylala shoved a pillow in her mouth, "No, we are not going to conquer the planet. That's the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon's job. You've seen Giroro, Kururu and Keroro; they're in the platoon including Tamama and Dororo."

Taylor rolled her eyes at them and walked away.

Mewmeme sees two girls lying on the floor and couch.

"U-um... W-who are t-they?" She pointed to the girls that look alike, "W-what's w-wrong with t-them?"

Pepper suddenly remembered Kay and Kyla and ran over to Kyla.

"Oh man, I'm not really sure, Kyla just passed out..." Pepper said with a worried voice.

Mewmeme went up to Kyla and poked her nose. Her nose twitches a little. Mewmeme turns and her tail tickles Kyla's neck. She starts giggling; Mewmeme walks over to her feet and tickles there. Kyla starts giggling even more.

Mewmeme went over to Kay and did the same thing. The two girls were giggling like crazy until Mewmeme tickled their inner thigh and they were rolling on the ground laughing and yelling, "Make it stop! To *laugh* too much!"

Pepper chuckled as she watched the two rolling on the ground. "You guys are so childish!" Pepper said with a smile.

Mewmeme stops tickling the two and Kyla sits up, "Oh my ribs hurt so much now."

Kay felt her eye hole and asked, "Where's my eye patch?"

"Um, I think it's still in the bathroom." Taylor said as she ran away to go get it.

Kyla scratched her head and glared at Kay. Mewmeme looks at her in confusion, "Are y-you K-Kay or K-Kyla? I-I'm Mewmeme."

Kyla smiled slightly and panted the cat frog's head, "I'm Kyla."

"And she's Kay." Pepper said as she pointed to her. Taylor came back with the eye-patch and gave it back to her.

Kay tied the eye patch over her hollow eye and hopped on the couch leaning back, "Man, I haven't felt this sleepy before. I wonder what happened." She closed her eyes and took a snooze.

Taylor smirked as she held her hand out to Pepper, who gave her a black marker and Taylor crept over to Kay. She quickly drew a mustache on her face and jumped behind a flipped table just in case she woke up.

Kyla rolled her eyes and sighed. Until a beam struck the room. Kyla rubbed her head in confusion and looked down to her feet. She notices that she was wearing a black tank top and yoga pants.

"What the heck?!" Pepper exclaimed.

Kyla looks up and fines... Mewmeme?! With Pepper's voice?!

Pepper looked at Kyla curiously and looked around. "Wow, how did you guys get so tall-" she started before she looked down at herself. "AUGHHH! WHAT THE BUTTERNUT HAPPENED?!"

"Holy mother of ducks! What happened!?" Kyla yelled. An angry brown eyed girl stops out of a room and yells, "It didn't work! I can't believe it" her voice was deeper now.

Pepper was just playing with her tail and she was enjoying being adorable.

Silveve opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, "How did I-" she looks and her hands and screams, "I'M SILVEVE!"

"What a surprise." Taylor said sarcastically, who was now in Keylala's body.

Kyla looked at Silveve in shock, "Keylala?"

"WHAT!?" He screamed, "I'm in my boss's body!"

Pepper smirked at this and Taylor just rolled her eyes. "Way to be dramatic..." Taylor mumbled.

Keylala rolled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth, "I'm in my boss' body... I'm in my boss' body... I'm in my boss' body..."

Taylor found this funny and she just fell on her back laughing her head off. This made Pepper start laughing as well and they were rolling on the floor like idiots.

Kyla shook her head and rolled her eyes. She went over to Mewmeme- err, Pepper, and knocked her in the back of the head.

"Owwy!" Pepper whined as she gave Kyla the "sad puppy eyes" look. Her eyes were also watering since she was going to fake cry at will.

Kyla glared at her, "Don't be a wimp."

"Hey... Shut up!" Pepper shouted.

Silve- err, I mean Keylala, was rolling towards Kyla and swept her off her feet, making her trip on Pepper.

"What the heck?!" Pepper wondered aloud. She obviously wasn't paying attention... as usual.

Kyla tumbled on Taylor, squishing her in the process.

"Can't... Breathe..." Taylor gasped as she clawed at the floor as an attempt to get free.

Kyla's head was spinning and she couldn't get up... Just because she didn't want too!

A white frog went up to the little pile and sighed, "You guys seriously need to grow up." She said with a serious voice.

Kay jumps out of nowhere and yells, "Look mommy! I've grow taller!"

Halolo... Er, Kay looked up at Kay... Er, Halolo in utter horror, "Wh-What?!"

By this time, Taylor passed out and Pepper was wandering around like a dope.

Kay was now in a corner with Keylala, crying softly, "I was a general in a force one army. Now I'm a child of a frog!" Halolo pats her on the back, "Don't worry, its fun this way!"

"Hey, Mewmeme, have you always been this short?" Pepper asked.

Kaylala turns to Pepper and stutters, "Um... I-I g-guess..."

Pepper laughed and ran around. "Well I think its fun to be short." Pepper giggled.

Kaylala... err, Mewmeme blushes, "Um... I-I g-guess..."

Pepper skidded to a halt and looked up at Mewmeme. "Is something wrong?" Pepper asked.

Mewmeme blushes harder, "N-nothing!" Kay looks over to Mewmeme and scratched her chin.

Pepper stared at Mewmeme for a second before raising her eyebrow suspiciously. "Why are you blushing?" She asked

Mewmeme started to blush harder, "N-no reason!" she squeaked.

Kay went up to Mewmeme and asked, "Are you bisexual?"

Mewmeme blushed so hard that lava would be jealous, "NO!" she boomed.

Pepper fell backwards like she'd been shot, but she was really just surprised that Mewmeme could be so loud. The room was dead quiet and all eyes were on Mewmeme.

Zeroace heard this and ran out of the lab and into the living room, "Can't you people be quiet! I'm trying to-" He notices Keylala-or Mewmeme- crying.

He goes over to her and picks her up, "Mewmeme? Is that you?" She looked up with red puffy eyes. She nodded. Zeroace growled and glared at the people in the room, "What did you do to her?"

Pepper stood up and dusted herself off.

Zeroace glared fire at Pepper, "So you must be Pepper, am I correct? Don't even lie to me. I am in your body after all."

"Yeah, I mean, what the hell, bro?! A guy in a girl's body?! You better not try anything or you will NOT have a happy life!" Pepper warned as she returned the glare.

Zeroace just rolled his eyes and left the room. Kyla finally got up and went over to Pepper, "What happened?"

"Zeroace is in my body, that's what happened." Pepper growled.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "I saw that. Hey, I'm in Taylor's body so don't complain."

"Hey!" Taylor shouted as she stomped over to her. "You're lucky you got switched into my body." She snapped.

"I actually wanted to know what it feels like to be a frog," Kyla said, "What DOES it feel like?"

"Um... I feel really weak and tiny." Taylor grumbled as she looked herself over.

Kyla giggled. A flash of light strikes the room. Kyla falls down and bumps her head. She opens her eyes and sees her hands. They were her hands!

"Pepper! Zeroace fixed-" Kyla covered her mouth. Her voice was deeper than usual.

Pepper gasped and ran over to the mirror. She almost passed out, but Taylor just shrugged.

"Oh well." She said as she just leaned against the wall.

Kyla started hyperventilating, "No, I can't be a man. Just no!"

Kay looked at her figure in the mirror and said, "This isn't too bad. At least we're in our normal bodies."

"Ohhh, when I get my hands on Zeroace, he's DEAD!" Pepper shouted as she looked around for him.

A door slides open and smoke pours out of it. Two black covered figures get out.

One is shaky and the other, stomping over to the now female Keylala. He grabs her by the scarf, "You hid ponies in my machine!?" she yelled in a feminine voice.

"What can I say?" Keylala shrugged with nervous laughter.

"Zeroace! What happened now?!" Pepper yelled at him.

Zeroace dropped Keylala on the ground, "Well, the occurrences that have been happening seem to have been flowing through those ponies. So it switched our bodies and now has changed our sexes."

Pepper face palmed and she rolled her eyes. "Don't say that word!" She whined.

"What? 'Sexes?'" Kyla looked over to his friend.

Pepper's eye twitched. "Shut. Up." He growled.

Zeroace sighed, "Even as men, you two still act like children." She growled. She turns back to the lab.

Mewmeme went over to Pepper and hopped on his lap, curling up in a little ball.

Pepper smiled and pets Mewmeme.

Mewmeme smiles slightly and purrs. Keylala chuckles, "I guess Mewmeme found her pekono."

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked as she continued to pet Mewmeme.

"When a Keronian chooses a Pekoponian, that means human, they become close friends and guardians to them. But, a Pekoponian has to be worthy for their trust. I guess you won Mewmeme's trust."

"Really? Is that true, Mewmeme?" Pepper asked with a smile.

Mewmeme shyly smiles at him, "Y-yes..."

Keylala smiles as well, "I even had chosen my pekono." Pepper cocked a brow, "Who?" She points over to a certain brunette, "Kyla."

Pepper grinned at Kyla as Keylala walked over to her.

She held her hand out to him, "If you'll let me." Kyla took her hand and shook it, "Alrighty."

"Hooray! Now all we need is for Zeroace to fix the machine." Pepper said.

A silver frog appears from a puff of smoke on Kay's head, "It will take a few hours, but we'll live." He said blankly.

Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes.

Kay sighed, "Well, we better do something in the mean time."

"Hide and seek?" Pepper suggested lamely.

Kyla shrugged, "OK, but this male body is making me feel clunky."

"I feel really stupid, and I'm pretty sure that's because of the gender change..." Pepper said. "No, I'm sure that's normal." Taylor said smartly. "Hey!" Pepper shouted at her.

"OK, how about teams? I'll be with Keylala, Pepper can be with Mewmeme, Kay with Silveve and Taylor with..."

"Can I play with Ms. Taylor?" A young girl voice asked. Kyla looks down and sees Darere, "Sure."

"Heh heh, you can just call me Taylor." Taylor said. "Ms sounds a little formal, don't you think?"

"Mother says that I need to be polite and pose to people. But if you don't wanna be called ms, I'll try not to" Darere said.

"You're cute, kid." Taylor said with a smirk.

Darere smiled under his mask, "And you're pretty."

"Really? Thank you." Taylor said with a happy smile.

Kyla leaned over and whispered to Pepper, "its kinda odd hearing a girl calling a man pretty instead of handsome."

Pepper grinned mischievously at that and she got an idea. "Hey Taylor, you know that was cute of you to take that as a complement for being a pretty-boy." Pepper smirked.

"I'm not cute!" Taylor shouted at her as she started chasing Pepper around the house, but Pepper was laughing the whole time.

Mewmeme sweat drops and Darere giggles. Keylala sighs, "This is reminding me of Giroro and Keroro."

Kyla nods, "This happens."

"Get back here you little creep!" Taylor shouted as she tackled Pepper and caught her, but they both fell down. Pepper yelped as Taylor fell on her and crushed her like a pancake.

"DOG PILE!" Kyla yelled. She hopped on top of Taylor, Mewmeme, Darere, and Keylala joined in.

Kay face palmed, "God help me." Silveve shook his head, "They still act like children."

"Oof!" Pepper gasped as everyone jumped on top of her. "Get... Off... Me..." Pepper gasped as she struggled to get free

Mewmeme jumps off and starts to panic, "I t-think he's s-suffocating u-under you!"

Kyla hops off and drags everyone else off. They look at Pepper. Her whole body was squished into the carpet!

"Oops..." Taylor said as she tried to hold back laughter.

Kyla and Keylala fell to the ground, laughing, "Oh man! That is so hilarious!" Keylala cried.

"Ugh..." Pepper groaned as she lifted her head off the ground and growled pathetically at them. "Damn... You..." She groaned.

Kyla stopped laughing and helped Pepper up, "Hey, if this happened to me, you would do the same thing."

"Heh heh... Yeah I would..." Pepper said with a goofy smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

Keylala rolled his eyes, "Are we going to play hide and seek or what?"

"Yeah!" Taylor exclaimed. "But who's going to be it?" She asked.

Kay raised her hand, "Silveve and I will be it."

Everyone looks at her in confusion, "You?" they all say.

Kay and Silveve nod. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Kay turned and started counting with Silveve, who didn't need to turn around since he's blind.

Kyla grabs Keylala and runs to a hiding place. Pepper snatches Mewmeme and Taylor and Darere ran for a different hiding place.

Pepper and Mewmeme hid behind a door and Taylor and Darere somehow hid on the ceiling in a dark corner where nobody could see them.

Kyla and Keylala hid in an air vent. Kay and Silveve stopped counting and were now searching.

Taylor and Darere held their breath as the two seekers walked past them.

Silveve stops for a second. Darere starts to sweat madly. She felt like she was facing her father in a battle for survival, but there was no death involved. This felt like it did have death involved.

When they weren't looking, Taylor silently took a pencil off of the table that was below her with her foot and threw it across the room. It made a noise on the other side of the room and the seekers went to go check it out. Meanwhile, Taylor and Darere soundlessly moved to another spot without being seen.

When they finally found a new spot, Darere's head bumps into something, "Found you." a voice says as a hand taps her head.

Darere sighs, "I can never get passed my mother..." she grumbles.

"Dang it..." Taylor mumbled, which was so quiet that you couldn't even hear her.

Kay wandered around the hallways, passing Kyla and Keylala's spot. Kyla shivers, "I have a feeling she knows we're here, but is taunting us..." She whispered really quietly.

Keylala gulped nervously as Kay walked by them again. "Yep... She's definitely taunting us..."

Kyla squirms and squiggles, "I can't stay here much longer!" He whispered, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Oh no, don't you dare, you'll give us away!" Keylala whispered/snapped at Kyla.

Kyla started squirming more, "Ngh."

"Hang in there, soldier!" Keylala whispered to Kyla.

Kyla stopped completely. Keylala looked at her in confusion, "Wha-"

"I don't need to go anymore."

Keylala gasped with disgust and quickly covered her mouth so Kay wouldn't find them.

Kay snickers and turned near the vent. She stops in front of it. Keylala holds her breath and Kyla grids his teeth.

Kay opened the vent and saw them inside. "Found ya." She said.

Kyla pushed Kay out of the way, "GOTTA GO!" He yelled as he ran towards the bathroom. Kay looks at Keylala in confusion.

"You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know." Keylala grumbled.

A few minutes later, Kyla comes back with a horrified look on his face. "I'm NEVER going to the bathroom again!"

Kyla went over to a corner and was in a little ball, rocking back and forth.

Pepper kept laughing and making bad jokes about it.

Kay went over to Pepper and knocked her upside the head.

"OW! Was that necessary?!" Pepper shouted when Kay hit her.

Kay nodded and crossed his arms, "How about you going into the bathroom and find out what you got in your pants.

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. When she came out, she was laughing her head off.

Kay and Kyla looked confused, "What's so funny?" They say in unison.

"The poor boys..." Pepper laughed.

Keylala looked confused, "What? I don't get it."

"I just feel bad for boys since they have to deal with... That." Pepper said.

Keylala still didn't get it.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She simply said.

A flash of light strikes the room. Pepper looks at her person and shouts in joy, "I'm a girl again!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Taylor cheered.

Darere sighs, "That was hell for me."

"But it's all over..." Kyla sighed, who was relieved.

But then, yet again, A FLIPPING HOLE CAME! Taylor, Kay, Kyla and Pepper fell through with Kyla and Pepper screaming, "NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN!"

Me: Me and TBG have decided to add two more worlds, which IS going in this order after this chapter.

TBG: Sword Art Online and Happy Tree Friends!

Together: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review! SEE YA AT THE NEXT WORLD!


	7. Sword Art Online, ALfeim Online

Sword Art Online. ALfiem Online: Hotaru&Miki

Me: In this story, there are two parts in the real anime, SAO and Alfheim. We have chosen Alfheim. There are:

Cait Sith: Living toward the west of the World Tree, Cait Siths are skilled beast tamers with improved eyesight. They are recognizable through their cat ears and tails.

Gnomes: Inhabitants of the Frost Areas of the North, the brown-styled Gnomes are the largest of the fairy races and specialize in Earth Magic.

Imps: Living in the Alphine Areas of the Southeast, the purple-styled Imps are the masters of night and are blessed with great night vision

Leprechauns: Living at the Frost Areas of the North, Leprechauns are the blacksmith race and are blessed with mechanical wings

Pooka: The Pookas from the Northwest specialize in using music in combat to confuse and attack opponents and support allies.

Salamander: Inhabitants of the Desert Area of the South, the red-styled Salamanders are considered the strongest race in terms of attack power and are masters of Fire Magic.

Spriggan: From the Ancient Runes Area of the Northeast, the black-styled Spriggans are masters of Illusion Magic and excel in treasure seeking

Sylph: From the Grassland Area of the Southwest, the green-styled Sylphs are considered the fastest race and are masters of Wind Magic

Undine: From the Wetland Area of the East, the blue-styled Undines are masters of Healing and Water Magic.

TBG: Enjoy~

The four tumbled through the air until they landed on rocky ground. Pepper got up and rubbed her head, but something didn't look right because her hair was blue!

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Pepper shouted as she pulled her hair out of a braid and looked at it.

"Ha-ha!" Taylor laughed as she fell on her back.

Kyla rubbed her head and felt furry ears. She feels a weird shiver down her back and looks behind her, a freaking cat tail! Kyla looks at her clothes and gasped. Her sweater was gone and was replaced with a dark yellow vest. Tight sweats hugged her legs and black fingerless gloves covered her hands. Her hair became a dirty blond and it was short that went up to cup her cheeks.

Kay brushed her hair back and noticed it got longer. It was black and in a high ponytail. Her black coat was longer and sleeveless. A tank top poked out of it and black cargo shorts went up to her knees.

Pepper realized that her clothes changed as well, and so did Taylor's. Pepper was wearing a silvery long sleeved dress with blue trimming. She had blue hair and dark blue sapphire eyes.

Taylor wore a crimson red cloak and a tight red running shirt. She wore black leggings and a red and black cross-belt. Her hair didn't change, but her eyes were glowing red.

Kyla went over to a puddle and sees that her eyes were yellow. Kay's have turned black. "What happen to us?" Kyla asked, "This never happened before."

Pepper was about to answer when they heard a growling sound above them. Then they realized that they were in a stone cave, which was surprisingly light, not dark like a normal cave. The four of them hesitantly looked up to see a huge monster, which was some kind of spider/bat mix.

"What the heck is that?!" Pepper exclaimed which seemed to alert the creature as it roared and dropped down next to them.

Kay snatched a great sword from a sheath on her belt. The blade looked REALLY heavy, but she held it as if it was a pin. Kyla felt around her belt and found what it seemed to look like, a rapier.

Taylor saw two katanas on both sides on her cross belts and Pepper saw a silver sword with a crystal hilt strapped to her back.

They held their swords as the great beast approached them. Suddenly, another one appears on their other side and walked towards Taylor and Kay while the other one came for Kyla and Pepper. "Attack!" Kay shouted to them as they started to battle.

Kyla charged at the beast and sliced it down the middle of its leg making it fall off in the process, making it turn into pixels. Kyla looked at were the creature leg fell. A new leg grew back.

"Aw shit," Kay cursed, "It's one of those battles."

"Then how do we kill it?! By stabbing it in the heart?" Pepper asked as she ran towards the monster and tried to hit its chest, but it brought up one of his wings and blocked the attack.

But its wing got cut off, which quickly grew back. But just then, they heard something else above them that were moving around on the ceiling, until... "Look out below!" A girl shouted as she came down on the best, landing on its back and riding it like an angry bull.

She had long sunset-orange hair that reached her waist, pale skin and glowing green eyes. She had orange pointed cat ears on her head and a long orange tail. She wore a silky yellow shirt with one long sleeve and one short sleeve and brown yoga pants with a golden dragon on one leg.

Before Kay could react, the arm of the beast slammed right into her, making her fly right into a wall and falling into water.

The girl pulled a small dagger out of a pouch that was strapped to her sleeveless arm and stabbed the beast right in the back of the neck, where its weak spot was. Then she whistled in a high-pitched tone, which caused a yellow furry dragon to fly after Kay and pull her out of the water.

When the dragon pulled her out, shook off as much water as she can, making Kyla drenched. She hissed and pounced on Pepper's head, making her new claws dig into her skull and her fur on her new tail stand on end.

"Ah! Kyla?! What the heck?!" Pepper exclaimed.

The girl ran up to the other monster and stabbed it in the neck as well. She brushed herself off as the beast faded into pixels. "Well, that was fun." She said as she looked up at them. "So who are you?" She asked as her dragon stood by her side.

Kay brushed her shorts off and said, "I'm Kay, and this is my partner Taylor."

Taylor waves slightly, "Sup." She points over to the scared cat and angry water fairy, "Those two idiots are Kyla and Pepper."

"Hey, we aren't idiots- OW! Get off my head or I will declaw you!" Pepper shrieked.

The girl laughed softly. "My name is Hotaru, and this is my sand dragon, Miki." Hotaru said. She looked about thirteen years old, since she was so small. "So why were you guys all the way out here? You know that Spibats are dangerous creatures." She said.

Kay looked at her in confusion, "Spibats? What are Spibats?" Hotaru clapped her hands together, "Oh! You guys must be new players!"

"Is it that obvious?" Pepper asked as she managed to get Kyla off of her.

"Yep." Hotaru said. "And Spibats are what you just saw, the spider and bat mixed monster." She explained.

Kyla stood next to Pepper and asked the dumbest questions in Hotaru's ears, "Were are we and what are we? I have a feeling we're different species of some sort, so can you tell us?"

Hotaru blinked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about? You're in the Alfheim game. Your fairies of different species. Taylor is a salamander, Kay is a Spriggan, Pepper is an undine and Kay and I are Cait Sith fairies." She explained.

"Then if we're fairies, shouldn't we have wings?" Pepper asked. Hotaru laughed softly and nodded.

"You guys are funny. Of course you have wings!" She said as she made her shimmering orange wings appear, and then she flew around in a circle around them.

Pepper and Kyla felt excited, "We can fly!?" They cheered. Kay shortened the celebration, "Wait, you said game as in video game?" Hotaru nodded. "So... That means we aren't human. We're... Part of the program."

"Another cool thing that you can do is magic." Hotaru said. "Kay can do illusion magic, Taylor can do fire magic, Pepper can do water magic and me and Kyla can perform taming magic and support magic." Hotaru explained.

It seemed as if Hotaru forgot the program thingy. Kyla went over to Hotaru and asked shyly, "Um... Can you teach me how to use my magic?"

"Sure! I'll teach you the support magic since taming magic is harder work." Hotaru said. "But you need to focus and feel the magic inside you." Hotaru explained. "First of all, the easiest spell is the agility spell. Now watch me." She said as she closed her eyes and she started speaking in a language that nobody could understand. Golden words swirled around her and then when she was done, a gold star swirled around each of them. "Now you're agility is increased." Hotaru said.

Kyla closed her eyes and repeated what Hotaru said, making their agility higher.

"Very good." Hotaru said with a big smile. "But anyways, let's go to town. The closest town here is a Sylph village."

The group starts walking towards the Sylph village. Kay was checking out her new sword the whole way and Hotaru was explaining everything about Cait Sith fairies.

Pepper was trying to fly, but she wasn't doing such a good job with it. Taylor was walking alongside her and laughing when Pepper failed. "Okay, we're almost there." Hotaru said as they saw a village made from green crystal and metal in the distance.

"That's a Sylph village? It's so pretty..." Pepper trailed off.

Hotaru turned to the girls, "Now you all must behave. No fighting or starting fights, we really aren't really allies with the Sylphs. Well, you guys aren't. Kyla and I are teammates with the Sylphs."

"Don't worry about me." Kay started as she looked back at Pepper and Taylor. "But you two better stay out of trouble or else."

The group walked down the street when Kyla heard some whispering. She turned her head and noticed the green Sylphs giving dirty looks at Kay and Pepper.

Taylor noticed this and she growled at them, but she didn't say anything or do anything reckless.

The Sylphs gasp and run away from Taylor's growl. Kay just blankly stares at the ground, having a flash back when she was in school. She sighs sadly.

Pepper walked over to her and nudged her gently with her elbow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Kay shook her head, "Nothing." Taylor frowns. Kyla's ear twitches. Kay sighed again and her bangs shadow out her eyes.

"You gonna tell us or what?" Pepper asked with a mischievous smile. "Or else I'll tickle you!"

Kay glared at her, "Maybe if we go to an inn, maybe I'll tell you."

"Then let's go to an inn!" Pepper smiled. "Okay, I think there's one just around the corner." Hotaru said. Miki nudged her playfully and Hotaru nudged her back. And when they got there, they all surrounded Kay for her to tell them.

Kay glared at them, "Air space please!" Everyone steps back. Kay sighs and says, "Well, when I was in school, I was bullied, abused and... Almost... R... R... I'm not going to say it. A koala named Hailey Hill hated me so much because she thought I took her 'man.' But, I don't like Shadow! Anyway, she spreaded rumors about me and everyone would glare and whisper. But the worst thing was... His name was Brick and..." Kay trails off.

"Oh, poor thing." Pepper said as she hugged Kay

Kay's eyes widen, but she hugs back. Taylor stomps up to her feet, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She screamed. Kay was taken aback, "But... You never ca-"

"Dude, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I care?!" Taylor asked.

Kay fumes, "Well, you were never there for me! You never went to school, you rarely visit Tinseltown, and you're just like Tara!" She yelled in Taylor's face.

"I never go to school because I homeschooled myself! I was afraid of going there again because I was bullied too!" Taylor snapped back.  
"And I rarely visit Tinseltown because I struggle back in Maplevalley! You know how hard it is to live alone without a family?!" She spat. "So don't you dare think that you're the only one with a hard life! I never met my parents and my sister died when I was 6! I was all alone!" Taylor shouted, tears pricking her eyes, and she was fighting to stop herself from crying.

"I never meant my family period! I was used as a test subject for Omegi's plans and I never had a memory of my family at all! When I found out what I was and who they were, I killed them! I killed them!" Tears stun Kay's eyes.

"I had to go into hiding and steal from people to survive! People hate me back in Maplevalley!" Taylor said as she and Kay both started crying. Pepper and Kyla exchanged glances and nervously took a step back from them. Hotaru looked just as surprised. "I'm sorry *sobs* for never being there for you..." Taylor apologized as she kept crying.

Kay wrapped her arms around Taylor, "I'm sorry I never told you. *sniff*" Kay pulls Taylor in front of her, "Hey, you should be glad that Mercury brought Rose back, even though she and Grayer died in the process..."

"Yes, I know... And I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I just got a little... Angry..." Taylor admitted as she looked at the ground, ashamed.

Kay wiped her eyes and patted Taylor's head, "I understand."

Kyla and Pepper glace at each other, "Well," Kyla said, "That was random."

"You're random." Taylor said to Kyla and Pepper mockingly.

Hotaru smiles, "Well, now that's over with, who's hungry?"

"Me!" Pepper and Kyla said. Hotaru slightly laughed and brought them somewhere to eat.

Kay and Taylor stayed behind. Kyla and Pepper eagerly follow Hotaru.

"Now, do not get in any fights, or else its trouble." Hotaru said as she and Miki went into a palace-like place. There were sylphs everywhere, either laughing or talking or eating. But once Kay, Taylor and Pepper walked in, they slightly quieted down and looked at them.

"I don't like this..." Pepper whispered to Taylor.

Kyla staggered near Kay. Kay planted a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Well, Kyla and Hotaru will be fine, them and the sylphs are allies." Taylor pointed out.

Something is thrown to the back of Kay's head, knocking her and making it bleed. Kay rubs it and feels the warm liquid running down her neck.

"Who threw that?!" Taylor shouted, which was a big mistake because everyone was looking at them.

Kay just shook her head, "I'm fi-"  
"That's not fine!" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor's right, you're bleeding like crazy!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Eh? I'm ffffff-" Kay's skin grows paler then usual and faints.

"Okay, what kind of IDIOT would throw-" Pepper quickly slapped a hand over Taylor's mouth before she could insult them anymore.

Kyla started panicking, "Ack! What happened to her! There's a rock stuck in the back of her head!"

Hotaru glared at all the sylphs. "Hey, these guys are with me, and if you don't leave them alone, I will have a talk with Alicia and she will have Sakuya teach you a god damn lesson!" Hotaru warned them. Suddenly, everyone stepped away from them cautiously.

Kyla shook Kay's shoulder, "Kay! Don't stay knocked out dammit!"

"We need a doctor!" Pepper shouted. "And some food to-go!"

Kyla face palmed, but didn't say anything. She and Taylor rolled Kay on her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Taylor asked.

Hotaru just shrugged, "Since none of you are Sylphs, we don't have healing magic."

"I can help you." Someone said. They looked up to see someone with blond hair up in a high-ponytail and green eyes. "My name is Leafa." She said.

"I'm Kyla; can you please help our friend? A rock went straight into her skull!"

"Yeah, just step back." Leafa said before she cast a healing spell on Kay. The rock fell out of her head and she was healed.

Leafa looked at Kyla and smiled, "She's fine now." Taylor sighed in relief and Kyla went "Whew."

"Thank goodness, now we're all able to get some food." Pepper said.

"Is that all you care about?" Hotaru asked.

"Right now it is." Pepper replied.

Kyla face palmed.

"What? I haven't eaten since..." Pepper trailed off as she took a second to think about it. "Well, I don't know."

"You had apple slices and peanut butter in Tokyo! I had nothing the whole time!" Kyla snapped, "You ate all the apples and peanut butter!"

"Ha-ha, yeah, I did." Pepper chuckled with a big smile.

Right on cue, Kyla's stomach growled REALLY loud.

Taylor fell over laughing as everyone in the room looked at Kyla.

Kyla face started to turn red, "Give. Me. An. Apple. Now." She growled in a very evil voice at Pepper.

"Why do you need an apple when your face is bright red like one?" Pepper joked.

"GET ME ONE OR I'LL FREAKING FEED MY SWORD DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Pepper just stood there, shocked. Then she slowly took an apple off the counter and handed it to Kyla, who ate the apple like she was a paper shredder.

Kyla sighed, "I feel a lot better. Thank you very much, Pepper. Pepper? Are you OK?" Pepper was shaking like crazy.

"I saw the devil..." Pepper stammered.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "Ha ha very funny, it's not like this happened before."

"Yeah I guess." Pepper shrugged.

"Well that was weird." Hotaru said.

"Both of them are weird." Taylor sighed.

Kay stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Well, eye.

"Kay, your okay!" Taylor exclaimed as she hugged her.

Kay just blinked. Kyla looked at her, "Kay? You ok?"

Kay blinked again and asked, "Who are you people?"

"I am your master, Lord Awesomeness!" Pepper said in a spooky tone.

"Master?" Kay asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Exactly." Pepper said with a big smile.

Taylor glared at Pepper and punched her gut.

"But it's true! I am your master!" Pepper said to Kay.

Taylor knocked Pepper on the head, "Shut your PIE HOLE!" Kay just looked confused. Taylor threw her arms around Kay.

"I'm just so glad your okay!" Taylor exclaimed. "And don't listen to that idiot over there."

"HEY! Come on!" Pepper shouted at her, which caused people to stop and stare at them.

Kyla started to feel nervous, "Can we leave? I don't want my brains bashed now."

Hotaru laughed softly. "Nobody is going to hurt you guys." She said as she paid for some food and put it in the saddle bag that was on Miki's back. "But if you want to leave then let's go. I can teach you guys how to fly?" She suggested.

Leafa went up to the group and smiled, "I can try and bring your friends memory back. But, this is different. When someone gets hit by a rock, they lose HP. But, how can you get amnesia here? I don't get it..."

Pepper thought that it was because they weren't from here, but that could cause more trouble. "I'm not sure." Pepper just said.

The group followed Hotaru; Taylor had her hand constricted around Kay's.

They left the town and Hotaru led them over to a hill. "Now, follow my lead, just know that your wings are there and..." Hotaru said before long orange wings grew from her back. "... Then try lifting yourself off the ground. Feel the wings like they are a part of you, and fly." She said as she fluttered her wings and rose into the sky. "You guys try now."

Kyla tried and went into the air, but when she looked down... "TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!"

"A fairy that's afraid of heights?" Hotaru laughed. "Oh wow, that's funny!"

Kyla dropped to the ground and look down at it in shame.

It was Pepper's turn next, and she was just struggling to make her wings appear. "What am I doing wrong?!" She exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

Hotaru tapped her chin, "Are you concentrating?" In the corner of Pepper's eye, she sees Taylor flying around like crazy with Kay in tow, who looked quite terrified.

Hotaru laughed for a second before Miki flew towards them and caught them on her back. Then she brought them back down to earth.

Taylor huffed, but Kay was shaking like crazy. "C'mon, you weren't afraid of anything!" Taylor complained to her friend. Kay just kept shaking on the dragon.

Miki sounded like she was laughing and Kay fell off of her back.

Kay landed on top of Kyla.

Pepper and Hotaru exchanged glances and then started laughing softly. Miki gently picked Kay up by the back of her shirt and placed her on her feet.

Kyla got up and brushed her pants off and fixed her vest. She brushed her yellow bangs back as she said, "You guys suck eggs, BIG time."

Miki nudged Kyla gently and snorted at her. "Says the fairy that's afraid of heights." Hotaru translated.

"I can't help it! I've been afraid of heights ever since I was... Uh... pixel!" That sounded stupid.

Pepper rolled her eyes and tried spreading her wings again. This time, it worked, and two huge blue wings grew on her back. "YES! I did it!" Pepper cheered.

Hotaru giggled, "Ok, now just flap them and you'll be in the air!"

Pepper's wings twitched and she flapped them like a hummingbird, literally. It wasn't really hard to get herself off the ground though, so she just shot into the air.

Kyla gulped and tried herself. She did the same and zoomed right into the air. She flies next to Pepper and yells in fear, "Can I hold your hand!? I can't stand this!"

Pepper laughed and nodded. "Sure." She said. Kyla held her hand and was actually crushing Pepper's hand.

Pepper winced. "Sorry!" Kyla apologized, "I'm just... so scared right now..."

"You'll get over it, let's just fly for a while and see how you do." Pepper said as they flew around.

Kyla took her concentration on Pepper the whole time as they flew, not looking down once. Taylor, Hotaru, Leafa and Miki, who was carrying Kay, started to follow.

"It's always been a dream of mine to fly; now it came true!" Pepper exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Kyla smiled slightly, "Y-yeah... your dream..."

"Why are you afraid of heights?" Pepper asked.

"I... Actually don't know. I'm kinda afraid of water because I almost drowned and I'm afraid of certain bugs because my house was infested. Heights, don't know."

"You probably fell from a high place or something." Pepper guessed.

Kyla scratched her head, "Don't know."

Just then, they saw a bunch of Sylphs flying towards them.

"Uh-Oh." Leafa said as she stopped. "Guys, we need to get out of here, those guys are bad news." She said.

Hotaru also stopped and Miki growled. "Yeah, they break all the rules and cause trouble." Hotaru said.

"Huh, that sounds a lot like me." Taylor admitted.

"Well, is that why you've chosen Salamander?" Leafa asked.

"Chose? I didn't choose-" Pepper slapped a hand over Taylor's mouth so she wouldn't say something she would regret. "Yep, that's why." Pepper said for her.

"And if you're all friends, why didn't you all be on the same zone?"

"We just chose what we wanted to choose." Pepper answered.

Leafa glared at them, "If your friends, then you just made each other enemies."

"Wait, what? We aren't enemies!" Taylor snapped.

"Now you are, you should've been on the same team." Leafa growled.

"Don't you growl at me!" Taylor shouted with a glare that was twice as threatening as Leafa's pathetic growl.

Kay notices this, "H-hey! Don't fight!" Kyla sighs, "Ya know, I miss the old Kay." She said to Pepper.

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying about the personality change." Pepper admitted.

"Yeah, she's acting pretty wimpy."

"Your right, we need to get Kay's memory back." Pepper said.

"Yeah, soon." Kyla sweat dropped.

Just then, the sylphs flew over to them and surrounded them. "Well, well, well, look what we found." One of them smirked.

Kay's eyes flashed and started bleeding. Her pupils turn red and her hair turns black, "I'm back! And... A fairy." Kay looks at her clothes, "Man, I never knew Kay liked fairies."

"Its you!" Kyla exclaimed.

Kay rolled her eye, "Yeah. But I'm not here to kill you. *sigh* I'm under probation."

"Whoa, what the hell?!" One of the sylphs exclaimed.

Kay turns her head and grins evilly, "Maybe under probation isn't that bad." She charges at the Sylphs and strikes one of them with her great sword, turning him to a bunch of pixels.

The sylphs back off and exchange worried glances. "Oh no, how do we stop her?!" Pepper asked.

Kyla looked at Pepper and Taylor and grinned, "Maybe, if you two stop her, maybe they won't hate you! Try to use spells and don't hurt the Sylphs."

"Uh... I don't know how to use magic, but..." Pepper said as she just started saying random words. It actually worked, and a huge wave of water came out of nowhere and crashed into Kay, which knocked her out of the sky. Pepper just stared with her jaw dropped. "Oops..." She said. "Maybe I overdid it..."

Kay went flying and yells, "What the hell are you doing?! They aren't real! They're just avatars!"

Taylor chanted random words as well, and she shot 3 fireballs from her hands at Kay.

Kay dodged the fire balls and growled, "That's it!" Her eyes turn fully black and her teeth grow sharper. Fur appears all over her body as her body grows bigger.

"Wow. Someone has anger issues." Pepper said.

Kay drops to the ground on four legs. Her black eye turns red and a tail spouts from her tailbone. She growls and howls to the sky.

"Um... Any dog treats? Really big dog treats!?" Kyla yells.

"Uh... I wish we did..." Pepper said.

"FLY for your life!" Taylor shouted as Miki tossed them onto her back and flew away.

Kay the giant wolf makes bat wings sprout grow from her back. "Uh, want a doggy bone?!" Pepper yelled.

The Kay wolf just flapped her wings and flew after them. "I'll take that as a no." Pepper said to Taylor, who slapped her upside the head.

Kay wolf snapped her teeth at Kyla, but she dodges. The snapping jaws strike Pepper's arm, making it to pixels.

"WHAT THE HELL?! MY ARM IS GONE!" Pepper screamed.

"HOT DIGGITY DAMN!" Kyla screamed.

Then they were both screaming their heads off as Kay tried biting them again, but she chomped down on Miki's tail and made everyone almost fall off her back.

Kay snaps at Kyla again, this time succeeding. Her leg turns into pixels. "You guys are losing HP fast!" Hotaru yelled.

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!" Pepper screams in her ear.

"HEY, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, I'M PRETTY SURE MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

Taylor shouted at them.

Kay wolf snaps once more, but this time, she bites Miki.

Miki screeched out in pain as Kay bit Miki's back leg. "Don't worry, girl, I got you." Hotaru said to her beloved dragon.

Hotaru jumped off her back and flew right towards Kay. She successfully nailed a powerful kick in Kay's jaw and Kay roared with rage.

Kyla and Pepper followed behind as Taylor took control of the dragon and Leafa trying to get the Sylphs to leave. Kyla takes out her rapier and stabs Kay in the eye patched eye.

Pepper cast a water sphere spell, and a bunch of water orbs shot at Kay and knocked her backwards.

Pepper fires another water orb and Kyla hits it as it was a softball. It strikes Kay right in the gut.

Kay charged for Kyla and knocked her backward with a swipe from her paw.

Kyla hits the ground and Kay howls towards the sky, charging at her. Kyla's eyes widen as she tries to get up, but falls to the ground due to lack of legs.

Suddenly, Taylor and Miki slammed into Kay, which caused the three of them to go tumbling to the side.

"Ow! That hurt." Taylor said as she stood up.

Kay growled, but she started to shrink, smaller and smaller, until she became a puppy. The barks and runs over to Kyla. The pup hops on her lap and nuzzles on her chest. Kyla felt very confused.

"What. The fudge." Pepper asked as she landed beside Kyla and looked at the puppy.

The puppy growled at Pepper and buried itself in Kyla's vest. "Um... what just happen?"

Hotaru ran over to Miki and glanced at Kyla. "I don't know... How is this possible? I understand the instant bond since you have taming magic, but I don't get the part that she transformed..." She thought out loud.

The puppy transforms into a white tiger cub and cuddles in Kyla's hair, "I always wanted a tiger!" Kyla said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but what the heck is going on?!" Pepper exclaimed.

Tiger's eyes widen, "Damn it!" It yelled in a squeaky voice, "The Egyptian gods caught me! Now my punishment is being Kyla's f****** pet?!"

There was a moment of silence before Taylor and Pepper burst out laughing and fell on their backs.

"It's not funny!" Kay shouted in her squeaky voice, but that made them laugh even harder.

Kyla just picked her up and looked her in the eye, "What do you mean by 'Egyptian Gods'?" Kay glared at her, "Not telling!" She yelled in squeaky fury.

"Awe, you're so cute!" Pepper squealed as she tried her best to get on Kay's nerves. She stopped laughing, but Taylor couldn't.

"No! Unhand me mortals!" Kay squeaked.

"Why? You're too adorable!" Pepper exclaimed as she pat Kay's head.

Kay growls and bites Pepper's finger, luckily it didn't turn into pixels, by it hurted like hell!

"OW!" Pepper shouted as she yanked her hand back. "What was that for?! It was only a joke!"

Kyla giggled, "That means she likes you." She said sarcastically.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Well of course she likes me, everyone likes me!" She said.

"Not everyone." Taylor said to herself.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Shrimp." Taylor randomly replied.

Kay growled at Pepper, "You better be careful were you sleeping tonight, because I might naw your other arm off."

"You wouldn't dare." Pepper said.

"Wanna bet?" Kay hissed.

"Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you're SO CUTE!" Pepper snickered.

Kay falls to the ground in shame. "Why do the gods hate me? I was created by Seth himself and part of Sekhmet's soul! I was created to destroy Osiris, Bastet, Horus, and speciously Anubis!"

"I don't know what you just said, but okay!" Pepper said as she smiled stupidly.

"Fine! I'll explain to you bozo's. The Egyptian gods have guardians for their souls. My host and you have Bastet, the goddess of peace and war. A pharaoh named Yami Atem has Horus. And his wife has Anubis."

"Then, who's Osiris?"

"Their son, Osiris."

"Ok." Pepper said. "It makes a little more sense."

"The pharaoh and his queen also have two daughters, Shari Ja, or S.J., and Kashia. Kashia is a baby. And they both protect evil gods. S.J. takes care of Sekhmet and Kashia, the evilest of them all, Seth. My job is to kill the guardian of Anubis and Horus and take Sekhmet back to Japan. S.J. has been sucked into a different universe. Just like Kay's kids. Oops."

Pepper was listening closely, but Taylor wasn't paying attention to anything.

Kay hopped out of Kyla's arms and ran away.

"Where is she going?" Pepper asked.

Hotaru sighed. "Probably somewhere away from you." She snickered.

"Hey, not cool, man!" Pepper snapped.

Kyla sighs and tries to get up, but collapses due to one leg.

"Here, let me help." Leafa said as she cast a healing spell on everyone.

Kyla and Pepper's arm and leg return and Kyla hops to her feet, running to the direction were Kay was going.

Taylor, Pepper, Hotaru, Miki and Leafa flew after them and they were catching up to Kay fast.

"Hey, Kay! Where are you going?" Taylor called to her.

Kay glances over her shoulder and growls at them, "Don't follow me!"

Kyla get's closer to Kay. Kay turns and pounces on Kyla, transforming into a giant black dragon. Kyla's eyes widen in fear. Before anyone could react, two figures flash through Kay with clashing swords. Kay steps back and fires black fire to the attackers.

Kyla sits up and a little pixie flies near her face, "Don't worry." the pixie said, "Mama and papa will help you."

"Don't hurt her!" Taylor exclaimed as a boy with black hair slashed his sword down Kay's shoulder. "That's my best friend you're attacking!"

He glanced over his shoulder, but a girl with blue hair finishes off Kay dragon. Kay turns into pixels into the air.

Pepper's jaw drops and Taylor landed on the ground, but fell to her knees, speechless.

Kyla couldn't believe her eyes. Kay was gone. And they weren't even players! They weren't even sure how she was coming back!

"What is wrong with you?!" Taylor shouted, her sadness replaced with rage. Fire surrounded her fists to show her anger and she was breathing like she was trying to control her temper.

Kyla and Pepper grab her arms and try to pull her back. "Calm down!" Kyla growled, "They didn't know!"

"Pull yourself together, man!" Pepper grunts.

Taylor knocked them off of her and stomped over to Asuna. "You just killed my best friend!" She shouted and pushed her backwards.

"Hey, leave her alone." Kirito said as he stepped in between them. "That was a bloodthirsty beast!"

This only outraged Taylor even more and she engulfed her whole body in flames.

"How DARE you!" She snarled as she slapped him across the face with a flaming hand, which left a red burn mark shaped like her hand.

Kyla, Pepper, Hotaru and Leafa panicked. "Hey! That's my brother you just slapped!" Leafa snapped.

"And my friend!" Hotaru added.

"They killed Kay! They... They..." She managed to say before she started crying.

Kirito and Asuna look at each other in confusion. "Wouldn't she regenerate? She is a player." Kirito said.

Kyla shook her head, "We're..." Kyla trails off and faints to the ground, her legs slowly turning to pixels. "Pep... Pep..."

"Kyla?!" Pepper exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"We aren't from this world, if we die, we die." Taylor growled at Asuna and Kirito.

"Pep... P... P..." Kyla's whole lower half disappears into pixels.

Pepper gasped and Taylor stared at what just happened.

"Pep... Pepper... I'm so... Cold..." Kyla mumbles.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Pepper said quietly to her.

Kyla smiles a little, "You... Are my bestest friend. And I'll never change that. But... I have one request, please?"

"What is it?" Pepper asked, tears pricking her eyes.

"Please... Don't die... Live... Live life the fullest... Get home safely... Don't dis... Don't disappear..." A tear escapes Kyla's eye and drops on Pepper's hand.

A flashback on Kay's words... Kyla's full abdomen is all pixels, and now her head to her cat ears disappear to pixels.

Pepper's bottom lip starts trembling and she just breaks down crying.

Taylor's eyes slightly flashed red before she spun around to face Kirito and Asuna. "This is your fault, isn't it?!" She growls.

"Taylor, leave them alone." Hotaru said to try and calm her down.

Tears were pouring from her eyes, "It's your entire fault! You killed her!" Her fists turn on fire and she attacks the duo, "YOU WILL PAY!"

"Taylor, wait!" Hotaru shouted, but Taylor tackled Asuna and bit down hard on her arm.

Asuna screamed and Kirito slashed Taylor's face with his sword. Taylor let go and leapt at Kirito. Soon, they were tumbling on the ground exchanging punches and sword hits.

Before anybody did anything, Asuna stabs Taylor right in the chest. Taylor gasped in shock, and then she exploded into pixels.

Pepper's eyes widen as her body quickly turns to pixels. She reaches out to Hotaru, "Hotaru! He-" Pepper disappears.

Fin.

Just Kidding!

Me: Next world is Happy Tree Friends!

TBG: We've also added one more world: Ultimate Spiderman!

Me: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review!

Together: SEE YA AT THE NEXT WORLD!


End file.
